Los catorces valientes de todas las generaciones
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: NOTA DEL AUTOR: LA HISTORIA ACTUALIZADA. El país Eostia está a punto de comenzar el levantamiento de los Kuroinu para conquistar y obligar a todas las mujeres de todas las naciones a convertirse en esclavas sexuales para los Kuroinu. La diosa envía a los soldados de otro mundo desde diferentes tiempos para evitar que los Kuroinu no alcancen la victoria.habrá emparejamiento. limón,
1. El Soldado Sentinel del 2057

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR: ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE ELIMINO MI FANFIC. AHORA TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR TODOS. TRATARE DE CORREGIR ALGUNOS ERRORES._**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE KUROINU Y LA SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTE DEL NUEVO CAPITULO ACTUALIZADO._**

**_Antes de leer._**

**_{ Pensamiento del personaje }_**

**_《Radio de comunicación》_**

**_IIII SALTO DE ESCENA IIII_**

**_" Conversación " _**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_Desde el primer mes que ellos llegaron y declararon la guerra contra los Perros negros. los soldados de todas las épocas firmaron el acuerdo con la alianza de las caballeros princesa._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_un mes antes._**

Nombre: Jack Mitchell.

Edad: 30.

Fecha: 28 de septiembre 2057.

Horas: 19: 56

Lugar: Puerto de Sentinel. en Estados unidos.

_Después de la caída de Corporación Atlas. los Sentinel confiscaron las tecnologías y Armas de Atlas y también las propiedades de Jonathan Irons. los cómplices del fundador fueron sentenciados a cadenas de perpetua por participar los crímenes atroces por las millones de personas por el lanzamiento de Manticore. los soldados de Atlas fueron degradado y echado del ejercito. Que es lo que paso con Mitchell y su mejor amigo Gideon actualmente los dos trabajan para Sentinel._

Una noche en el puerto había muchos movimientos de cargamentos. los trabajadores del puerto se ocupaba de verificar los interiores de cada cargamento.en la entrada para autos dos camiones de sentinel entra y conduce y se estaciona en frente de un barco de cargas. se baja 12 hombres de sentinel que tenia armas automatica de M4A1 descansando en cada espalda. los conductores del camión sale persona que seria los superiores. uno con la boina negra y otro con el pelo corto. los dos se llama Gideon y Mitchell. el jefe del area vino furioso por los soldados que vinieron.

_"¡¡¿Que pasa por que vinieron..?!!" _Grita el calvo. Gideon saca el papel y se lo da al viejo.

_"Señor Mcalister...hemos recibido informes extraños sobre unos de los terrorista que seria los ex-trabajadores de Atlas. que este puerto anda ocultando una resistencia y armas de atlas..."_

_"¡¡Pero es imposible!!" _El Calvo grita._"No hay ninguna actividad anormal" _el Señala al guardia_"este guardia vigilo toda el área del puerto no hay nada. pero no me puede hacer esto..."_

_"Es la orden directa de los marines...así que déjanos revisar el área a lo profundo..." _Dijo Gideon con voz gruesa y mira a los soldados. _"La mitad de ustedes vienen conmigo y la otra mitad va con Mitchell_..._revisen todo el area..." _Cuando Mitchell y Gideon se separaron. Mcalister saca el teléfono antiguo.

_"Plan B: Inicio de sacar todo y Eliminar los dos traidores" _

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Cuartel general de Sentinel._**

Los empleados están detectando cualquier actividad sospechosa. no hubo nada extraño hasta que un joven esta comiendo hamburguesa extra queso y mirando revista manga de anime. el radar detecta una sonda de energía. El Joven mira el radar hasta que aumenta el parpadeo.

_"¡¡Señor...detecto algo!!" _El Joven grita su superior.

_"Si es uno de tus fantasías japonesas...esta vez destruyo tu colecciones de muñecas" _Dijo gimiendo molesto.

_"¡¡No.. es bastante serio!!" _Cuando el superior mira el radar. el punto parpadea mucha veces. el superior agarra el teléfono rojo.

_"Aquí cuartel general he detectado algo anormal...cual es la ubicación"_

《_esta en el puerto de cargamentos de nueva york》_

_"Mitchell y Gideon esta por esta ubicación que les mande" _Los ojos del superior se ensacharon y mira al joven_ "Comunícame con Mitchell y Gideon"_

_"Si señor"_

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Volviendo en el puerto._**

Mitchell y los 6 soldados entra en un almacén grande que esta llenos de cargamentos.

_"Entren" _Dice Mitchell. _"Revisen todo el area" _Los soldados se dispersaron. Mitchell tenia la llave de todos los cargamentos. cuando abrió el primer cargamento a la vista. había muchos productos de comida enlatada. hasta que la radio emitió una llamada.

pero Mitchell lo ignoro y siguió buscando otro cargamento. abre el segundo encuentra unas 10 cajas largas y diez cajas grande cuando Mitchell la abre una. encuentra una sorpresa había muchos fusiles ilegales que pertenecía de Atlas. cuando Mitchell abre la caja grande.

encuentra la Armadura Goliath. Mitchell se puso una sonrisa.saca la radio.

_"Gideon..encontré todas armas y 10 armaduras de Goliath." _escucho unos disparos que venia afuera del cargamento cuando fue corriendo al salir fue recibido una emboscada de los terrorista de Atlas.

**_RATATATATAAATA_**

Mitchell se encierra en el cargamento y la cierra con seguro. _"¡¡Estoy atrapado en el cargamento del almacén me escuchas!!!" _

**_Afuera del almacén._**

Gideon yacía en el suelo arrastrando mientras que el cubria la herida de su abdomen que salía sangre. Mcalister da un y saca un revolver y apunta en la frente de Gideon y hala el gatillo.

**_BAM._**

**_Dentro del almacen._**

Mitchell buscaba forma de salir hasta que la radio portavoz hace una frecuencia que venia dentro del cargamento.

_《Jack Mitchell...》_

Mitchell se sobresalta y va hacia la puerta del cargamento. cuando intenta abrir.la puerta no se abre. el fuerza la puerta para que abra. alguien la atasco a propósito.

_《 No debiste traicionar a Atlas 》_

_"¡¡JODETE!!" _Mitchell furioso le da un dedo medio a la cámara.

_《 Irons te trato como si fuera su hijo y el te dio la oportunidad. y así lo pagas 》_

_" ¡¡El se lo merecía y mato a todas las personas inocentes!!" _Grita enojado y patea la puerta furiosamente_" ¡¡Sácame de Aquí!!" _los pequeños orificio se abre en el techo y deja entrando el gas verde. Mitchell se tapa la nariz golpea la puerta.

_《 No creo que nadie te salve...por que tu amigo y tus soldados ya están muertos. eres el ultimo 》_

El se cansa de aguantar la respiración y deja entrando el gas por la nariz. Mitchell se arrodilla y vomita sangre. su piel se esta quemando.

_"Es es Manticore..." _Dijo con tono palido y grita de panico y golpea las paredes _"¡¡Sácame de Aquí!!_ " Mitchell golpea sin parar y rogando.

sus mano se desliza sobre la pared y cae inerte. la radio de Mitchell sale una voz con panico.

_《 !!!Mitchell y Gideon salgan de este lugar por que hay muchos campo de energías en cualquier momento va a explotar.¡¡ 》_

La luz eléctrica golpea en el cargamento. Los terrorista fueron cegados por la luz brillante. dentro del cargamento Mitchell yacía en el suelo y de la nada aparece una mujer rubia con pelo largo y se acerca acariciando la cara de Mitchell. sanando la piel. abre los ojos y mira a la mujer.

_"Quien eres?..." _Dijo con tono débil.

"**_Soy tu salvadora Jack Mitchell...te voy dar una misión importante que hay una gran recompensas_** **_pero tienes que elegir_**"

_" Que opciones hay_

**_Primera Opcion: Rechaza la misión y te dejare aqui sufriendo. Segunda Opcion: Acepta la mision y darte la nueva vida."_** Mitchell quedo pensando de que si es buena idea elegir la segunda opción.

_"Acepto la misión..." _ella dio una sonrisa angelical.

**_"Por favor salva a mi gente del Eostia de las garras de los Kuroinu" _**Ella hace un chasquido en los dos dedos. cuando la Luz termino de iluminar. los terrorista quedaron con los ojos y boca abierta al ver que el cargamento desapareció.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**_En el reino del norte._**

**_Primer Dia._**

**_Horas: 12:00._**

Mitchell se abre los ojos y sigue dentro del cargamento. se levanta y mira en los orificios pequeños se veía una luz roja.

**_{Debe ser que alguien vino la ayuda} _**Mitchell abre la puerta del cargamento y se encuentra en una ciudad llena de Elfos oscuros con caras sorprendidas. **_{Por que están vestido como elfos oscuros...} _**

Cuando mira al cielo sus ojos se ensacharon al ver que el cielo es rojo. cuando mira atrás se encuentra una gran torre con estructuras extrañas.

_"¡¡¿Donde demonios estoy?!!" _Grita Mitchell cuando una flecha choca contra el borde de la puerta. Mitchell mira a un grupo de elfos que traia espadas y ballesta que corría hacia la dirección donde esta el. una rubia que tenia una extraña vestimenta.Un cabello largo y pálido, largo y rubio, hacia su lado derecho de la cabeza.Una toma cubre parcialmente sus ojos rubí derechos. su corsé azul cubre los pechos de copa D. tiene lengins azules y botas larga.Su capa Azul en la espalda y grita de forma hostil a mitchell.

_"¡¡Maten al intruso!!" _

Mitchell se encierra en el cargamento y cierra la puerta. el jadea rápidamente.

_"Donde rayos estoy..." _Escucha golpes fuertes en la puerta y voces que venia de afuera.

_"¡¡Sal ya de esta caja de acero!!" _Grita una voz masculinas.

_"¡¡Cobarde humano!!!" _

_"¡¡Traiga a un ogro para que destroce la entrada!!" _Grita una voz femenina. Mitchell mira en los orificios pequeños se veía casi que los elfos hacia muchos movimientos. hasta que vino una voz montrousa.

_" Voy a destruir la puerta" _El ogro golpea la puerta. Mitchell mira que la puerta siendo destruida a golpe.

_"¡¡Rayos!!" _Mitchell mira la caja grande que tenia abierto que veia la armadura Goliath. _"Tendré que luchar"_

**_Afuera del cargamento._**

La rubia miraba el objeto grande que nunca vio. Los ogros están intentando abrir la puerta. hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe golpeando en la cara a un ogro. los ojos de los guardias elfos se abrieron de golpe al aparecer saliendo del objeto grande. era un Golem para los elfos. para Mitchell es la armadura **_Goliath Tipo Exo: A.S.T._** su brazo derecho esta equipado con las dos armas. _La ametralladora GAU-3/A y debajo del brazo el lanza cohete la **Mk4 Rocket. **_su hombro izquierdo esta equipado con el **_AT6 MSL _**el lanzador de enjambre de misiles.

"_¡¡Aléjense de mi o se la veran conmigo_" El Goliath se pone a la defensiva. el ogro se abalanza hacia Mitchell y lo golpea en el abdomen pero no le afecta el daño.

_"Mi turno"_ El goliath lo golpea en la barbilla con el guante izquierdo. la boca del ogro salió los dientes y varias sangre dejándolo noqueado. La rubia y los elfos quedaron impactados.

Vinieron mas de 30 ogros y vieron su compañero que fue derrotado. Mitchell hace un gesto en la mano.

_"Venga" _Mitchell lo provoca. Los ogros se abalazaron hacia el. el visor de Mitchell marca los blancos fijados. lanza el enjambre de misiles a los ogros.

**_BOOM_**

**_BOOM_**

**_BOOM_**

Dejando unos trozos de cuerpos de los ogros. La rubia mira al golem. ella quedo asustada.

_"¡¡Suficiente Humano!!" _La rubia mira hacia la entrada donde esta una conocida.

Ella tiene similar como la rubia. un pelo largo y sedoso y recto, con su lado moviéndose hacia la derecha para cubrir su brillante ojo ámbar.Sólo su ojo izquierdo expuesto.Auricular de tres anillos de oro en ambos lados de sus orejas de borde afilado.En su cabeza, ella lleva su corona de marfil puro.Capa negra en la espalda.Su corsé púrpura cubre su pecho grande, dejando un pequeño espacio que apenas expone sus pezones.Se expuso cualquier otra área del cuerpo, incluido el ombligo con un símbolo de aspecto extraño.Sus manos cubiertas de mangas sueltas de color púrpura mientras apretaba su puño.Ella tiene un zapato de tacón alto a juego de color similar a su ropa.Sin embargo, la ropa interior de cuerdas delgadas que protege su ingle. lo mirada hostil hacia Mitchell.

_"¡¡Mi reina Olga!!" _Grita la rubia.

_"Atras Chloe...yo me encargo del golem" _Olga alza el bastón a Mitchell y emite un brillo ultravioleta. El Goliath alza la mano.

_"¡¡Disculpe pero ustedes empezaron ata..." _No lo dejaron terminar hasta escuchar el conjuro

_"**¡¡Blast Dark!!" **_Lanza la bola violeta oscura golpeando en el torso de Mitchell.

**_BOOM_**

el Goliath quedo tirado pero su cuerpo esta chamuscado. sin embargo esta Noqueado por el fuerte golpe de la explosión. Chloe desvaina la espada y lista para matar a Mitchell.

_"Alto..." _Chloe se detiene por la orden de olga.

_"Por que mi reina.." _Olga se acerca a Mitchell inconsciente.

_"La forma que mato a los ogros por segundos...nunca vi este mago que tenga magia explosiva..." _Dijo Olga mirando los resto de los ogros.

_"Que vas a hacer" _Pregunta Chloe mirando a Mitchell.

_"Lo convertiré en mi esclavo y lo usaré para la guerra" _Dijo Olga con la pequeña sonrisa.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Capitulo 1: El_****_ Soldado de Sentinel del año 2057._**

**_En el calabozo._**

**_Horas: 14: 23._**

Mitchell se despierta en un lugar oscuro. el gemía de dolor. seguía puesta con la armadura. la enciende.

**_《 Bienvenido Mitchell 》_**

cuando se levanta sintió que algo se estaba agarrando. mira su pierna esta encadenada.

_"Déjame adivinar..." _Se puso un dedo en la barbilla y dio una idea_" No se dieron cuenta que mi _armadura tiene fuerza..." Rompe la cadena con la mano izquierda.

se levanta y mira el lugar. esta en la celda de calabozo con muchos barrotes grueso. Mitchell hizo un bufido alza el puño hacia la otra pared. golpea la pared y la rompe.

_"No saben como se quita mi armadura..." _Dijo Mitchell y se puso a reír ligero_" Sera pan comido" _rompe otra pared y llega a los pasillos y camina hacia delante.

_"Donde rayos estoy..." _Dijo mirando el lugar que se veía como un castillo. _"Pareciera que estoy en la medieval pero esa mujer" _Su mente se visualizo a la mujer morena que lanzo la magia.

_"Sin duda estoy en el mundo de fantasía..._ " dedujo Mitchell. camino dos horas buscando la salida hasta que llego la puerta grande.

_"Donde me lleva a esto?" _Mitchell mira la estructura de la puerta. _" Supongo que sera la salida" _Cuando abre la puerta. su mala suerte lo espero.

se encontró con las dos mujeres que lo vio ante. Chloe se sobresalta al ver a Mitchell.

_"¡¡¿Como escapaste?!!" _se pone a la defensiva poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Mitchell alza el brazo derecho pero su pulgar lo tenia el botón cuando su tres cañónes empezó a girar.

**_BRRRRRR_**

_"Si vas lanzarme uno de tus trucos adelante pero seras puré..."_ Amenaza a las dos. Olga hace chasquido en el dedo.

el cuerpo de Mitchell se quedo tenso pero sus ojos lo mantenía abierto a pena podia hablar.

_"Que me has hechos?" _Dijo Mitchell temblando. Olga acerca a Mitchell y se para en frente de el.

_"Te he convertido en mi sirviente..." _

_"Por que" _Dijo Mitchell con tono molesto. Olga camina alrededor de Mitchell.

_"He visto la forma de matar que tienes..." _Siguió caminando_" Mataste a mis ogros por 10 segundos por tu magia explosiva_Ella acaricia en el hombro de Mitchell.

_"Seria desperdicio matarte y que te convierta en comida para ogros."_ se para en frente de Mitchell. _"Por esta razón te convertí en mi esclavo y mi sirviente" _

_"Cuando este libre te juro que te mato..." _Dijo Mitchell forzando la sonrisa. Olga sonrio de forma desafiante.

_"Inténtalo..." _hace un chasquido de vuelta liberando la atadura a Mitchell. el miro los ojos de Olga y miro su cuerpo. el quedo pensado.

**_{Es mas hermosas...pero seria una gran pena en convertirme su esclavo o sirviente...} _**Mitchell suspira cansado**_{Supongo que es mas mejor servir a esta hermosura que ser sirviente de un hombre o monstruos }_**

_"Bueno acepto ser tu sirviente..." _

_"Vaya aceptaste de una...tanto quieres ser mi sirviente.." _Dijo Olga levantando la ceja. Mitchell alza el dedo.

_"Pero con unas condiciónes..." _

_"Te escucho..." _Dijo Olga cruzando los brazos. Mitchell se quita el casco revelando su cara y saca su armadura.

_"No quiero que me trates como basura. ni me llames sirviente o esclavo. quiero mis cosas de vuelta..."_

_"Estoy de acuerdo con las dos primera condiciones pero la ultima no lo acepto"_

_"Por que no quieres devolver mis cosas"_

_"Vos invadiste mi territorio así que tus cosas me pertenecen" _Dijo Olga sonriendo. Mitchell frunció el ceño.

**_{Esa perra si que es astuta...}_**

_"Señorita Olga. de verdad mis cosas son de mi mundo. esas son armas peligrosas"_

_"Peligrosas__...Oh?" _Dijo Olga y mira a Chloe y hace un gesto. alguien abre la puerta revelando unos 10 orcos que trae 10 cajas grande que son las armaduras de goliath. y también un grupo de elfos oscuros trae 20 cajas largas. todos abren las cajas largas revelando 5 tipos de armas que pertenecía a Atlas. _5 Ametralladoras Ameli. 20 rifles Mk14. 20 Subfusiles KF5. Las 5 armas laser EM1. 30 Fusiles de asalto HBRa3. _Mitchell estuvo abiertos los ojos al ver la cantidad armas. en la otra caja grande había 20 Exo de atlas.

_"Esas son armas peligrosa...mas bien poderosas" _Dedujo Olga. ella toca el hombro de Mitchell. _"Si enseñas a mi ejercito como manejar estas armas tuyas...tal vez yo podría darte cualquier recompensa. dinero. parte de la tierra. mujeres. o sino" _Olga acerca a los oídos de Mitchell _" Yo podría darte mi cuerpo o si no te daría el puesto como mi caballero oscuro" _Mitchell se estremece ante la tentadora oferta.

**_{En mi trabajo anterior no me dieron una indemnización alta. pero esta mujer si que me da esta gran oferta...pero tendré...}_**

_"Responde mi pregunta...para que quieres esas armas en que la vas a utilizar..." _Dijo Mitchell con cara seria. Olga hace una risita.

"_Buena pregunta" _Olga se sienta en el trono. _"Hace una semana declare la guerra al pais Eostia" _

_"Eostia?" _Dijo Mitchell y escucho el nombre ante de venir el mundo.

_" La alta elfos celestine Lucross formo una alianza con los humanos. se nombraron las siete alianza de los escudos. yo declare la guerra por que mi raza y la de los monstruos oscuros estan cansado de la oposición de mi región." _Olga alza el dedo a Mitchell

_" tu me ayudaras a ganar la guerra. si me ayudas podrás ganar todo lo que quiera_Mitchell quedo mirando al suelo y pensando y suspiro.

**_{Supongo que se mi respuesta.}_**

_" Esa oferta que me estas dando es bastante tentadora para mi pero..." __Yo como soldado de Sentinel no entrego armas a lo desconocidos" _Hizo que todo creara la tensión. la cara de olga cambio a serio.

_"Pense que los humanos serian ambicioso"_

_"Pues te equivocaste conmigo...así que rechazo tu oferta y también rechazaré de ser tu sirviente por escuchar este discurso sobre Eostia. así que si me disculpa recogeré lo que me pertenece y buscaré la forma de regresar a mi hogar" _Dijo Mitchell mientras iba hacia la armadura Goliath hasta que un ogro agarro el cuello por evitar que ponga la armadura. Olga acerco a Mitchell.

_" Te romperé la voluntad sino cooperas...enciérralo" _El Ogro lleva a Mitchell a su celda. Todos abandonaron la sala dejando solo a Chloe y Olga.

_"Reina Olga en serio ibas a dar tu cuerpo con este humano..."_

_"Si...pero me intereso en los ojos de este humano...cuando el se rinda haré que sea mi juguete personal..."_

**_Segundo Dia._**

**_Horas: 9: 27._**

Mitchell estuvo encerrado en la celda ayer por rechazar las dos ofertas pero recordó lo que dijo olga.

Si cambias de opinión solo tienes que gritar.

Mitchell hace un ruido en los diente

"Ni loco lo voy a enseñar..." Se recuesta en la cama de madera. "Por que me mandaste a este Lugar...y aparte quienes son los Kuroinu..." Mitchell dijo mirando al techo. hasta que escucho un murmullos que venia del otro lado.

" En cuatro días haremos un levantamiento"" Si. la oferta de Vult nos hizo abrir los ojos..."

Estoy harto de esperar de ser menospreciados por esas perras elfas oscuras...queremos ser gobernantes"

" Tranquilo hay que ser paciente esperemos que ellos maten a los varones elfos y nosotros abriremos la entrada" Mitchell escucho la conversación en silencio. pero se acosto de vuelta.

"Sera el dia del nuevo imperio Kuroinu"

" Levantamiento, Gobernantes, Vult y Kuroinu" Dedujo Mitchell. "Va haber una traicion" Mitchell sacude los barrotes. " Olga no es la unica amenaza para Eostia. la otra amenaza es Kuroinu." Mira su brazo metálico tuvo una idea para escapar. abre la tapa del brazo y saca el resorte y hace una ganzúa. fuerza la cerradura y por fin la abre.

Mitchell por fin se libero de la celda y busca la salida. mientras caminaba escucho unos pasos adelante. el miro fue para atras hasta que una mano tapa la boca y lo obliga a entrar en el pasadizo secreto. sintió algo blando en la mano cuando lo toca.

"Kya.."Gime una voz femenina.

"¿'Kya'" Mitchell no podía ver nada por que esta oscuro el cuarto. hasta que ilumina la habitación. había una mujer morena con pelo violeta con cola de caballo y con la bata marrón que no se veía nada puesto dentro. su pecho es E. su ojos son celeste. su cara esta sonrojada y cubre su pecho con la mano.

"Lo siento señorita..."

"No...fue un accidente.."

"Bueno me tengo que ir..." Mitchell fue hacia la pared.

"es recomendable que no vayas..." Dijo la mujer."Por que los guardias se dieron que te escapaste y ahora te están buscando a loco"

"Mejor me quedo..." Se sienta en el escalon.

"Mi habitación esta por ahi..." Señalo la direccion. Mitchell se escogió de hombro sin importar que era de confiar. el camino duro 5 minutos. la habitación era grande había unos estante grandes y también un escritorio pequeño y una cama al estilo king. "Siéntate como en casa " dijo timadamente.

Mitchell se sienta en la silla donde esta el escritorio. La chica trae una tetera y lo deja en la mesa y trae dos taza y unos bizcochos.

"Debes estar hambriento..." Dijo sentando en frente de Mitchell.

"Gracias...y gracias por ayudarme a esconderme..." Dijo Mitchell sonriendo.

"Soy Laura...y soy la Guardian de la biblioteca..." Dijo Laura con tono timido.

"No me digas que trabajas para esa reina Olga..."

"Si...pero en esta biblioteca nadie viene y yo estoy bastante sola...no tengo a nadie con quien hablar...solo tengo a mi oso de peluche que hablo...y también miro en las ventanas viendo algo en las afuera...Hasta que apareciste tu en frente de la entrada con esta caja de acero..." hace un gesto imitando los movimientos de Mitchell" Lanzaste magia explosiva contra los ogros y después pateaste el trasero a uno" dice emocionada sin darse cuenta que Mitchell esta presente se avergüenza tapando su cara. Mitchell hace una risita.

"Veo que eres bastante timida...pero por que me ayudaste..."

"Bueno es que he visto tus objetos y la reina olga me pidió que lo investigara mas...pero desde el momento que estabas desmayado yo dije que era irreconocible..." se tiembla de miedo" Olga sama se enojo mucho conmigo..." Mitchell la mira con lastima.

{esta perra si que es mala con las persona buena}Mitchell miro mucho de los libros en los estantes.

"...Bueno me interesa de donde vienes...no sos de este mundo..."

" Ah...con razón me ayudaste..." Se aparta un poco atras y dice en susurro" No me vas a entregar a tu reina..."

"No. No te voy a entregar..." Dijo Laura sacudiendo la cabeza. Mitchell suspira aliviado y mira alrededor.

"Por que estas cuidando los libros antiguos..."

"Los libros antiguos contiene historias antiguas..."Dijo Laura.

Vaya..." Dijo Mitchell levantando y agarrando un libro antiguo y cuando lo abre ve muchas letras extraña para el. "No logro entender la letra..."

" Disculpe de donde vienes..."

"Ah que maleducado soy.Dijo Mitchell de forma torpe...Mi nombre es Jack Mitchell...y vengo de Estados Unidos"

"¿Estados unidos...ninguna coincide en la geografía " Laura saca un mapa donde esta el escritorio y sopla el polvo. la pone en el escritorio. " Estamos en Eostia aca..." Laura señala la ubicación."Hay grandes siete reinos...Esta Feoh,Ur. Geofu. Thorne. Rad y la gran capital Ken. "

"Vaya que grande es el mapa...y donde estamos"

"Estas en el reino de norte..."

"Bastante lejos.."

" No me digas que vas a irte..."Dijo Laura con ojos de cachorro.

"Si pero no puedo dejar sin mi cosas..." Dijo Mitchell."Supongo que mis cosas están en el almacén o en otro lugar..."

"Esta Aquí..."

"De verdad..."

"Si" Laura se levanta y toca el interruptor del piso. el suelo comienza a mover hacia bajo. Mitchell abre los ojos que esta en lugar donde guarda muchos oros y también esta las armas y armadura de atlas.

"ese es lo que creo que es..." Dijo Mitchell arrodillando al suelo y agarrando las monedas.

"Si es la sala del tesoro de Olga..." Laura dijo y mira a Mitchell que esta hipnotizado por el oro.

"Eh... Mitchell"

"Si disculpa..." Dijo Mitchell sacandose del ensueño y lo tenia agarrado la corona dorada.

"Donde esta la salida..."

"Esta en ese estanque..." Dijo Laura señalando un estanque de agua. "Es profundo...necesitas magia de respirar agua."

"Con mi armadura tiene tanque de oxigeno..."Dijo Mitchell yendo hacia la armadura y se pone su exo-esqueleto y entra la armadura Goliath.

"Vas irte..Mitchell mira a Laura que tiene cara de tristeza.

" No. voy a revisar si esta seguro en salir..." Mitchell se mete el en estanque y mira a laura ante de sumergir y le da pulgar arriba"Volveré en un momento..." Laura asiente la cabeza. estuvo esperando.

**_En el otro lado._**

Mitchell lleva caminando por 30 minutos dentro del estanque y por fin busca la salida. Mitchell mira alrededor es un bosque pero el en cielo seguía rojo.

"Cada vez que veo el cielo se parece una película de terror..." Dijo Mitchell hasta que escucho el ruido familiar. mira al cielo y sus ojos se ensacharon al ver el objeto grande no tripulado. es el S-80E. Mitchell corre y grita.

"¡¡¡Ey!!!" Mitchell corre alzando el brazo pero el helicóptero S-80E se va alejando iba hacia el sur. "Tengo que buscar mi radio..."

**_En el trono de Olga_**.

Olga estuvo sentada y tenia un objeto cuadrado para ella era un ladrillo. pero en realidad es una radio. cuando gira el tambor. alguien abre de golpe la puerta.

"¡¡El prisionero se ha escapado de vuelta!!

"¡¡Como se escapo...pero si quitamos todo la armadura!!" Olga exclama enojada.

"Venga conmigo" Olga se levanta del trono dejando el objeto extraño en el asiento. hasta que escucha una frecuencia.

"《Aquí Hesh...responda cualquier a unidad...nosotros somos los ghost estamos en helicóptero de S-80E...repito somos ghost》.Olga se detuvo y miro el objeto extraño.

"Hola?" Dijo Olga confundida.

《"Con quien estoy hablando...?》

{Sera los mismo hombres de Mitchell...significa...}Olga pusa una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡¡¡Ayúdame estoy atrapada en la torre!!!" Grita Olga fingiendo como una mujer en peligro.

《"Tranquila hemos visto la torre cerca la vamos a rescatar...aguante》

"Jejeje...ingenuos..." Olga mira a Chloe." Tu seras la mujer en peligro"

"Ehhhhh?!!" Dijo Chloe confundida.

En la biblioteca antigua.

Laura estuvo esperando a Mitchell por 40 minutos. Mitchell vuelve saliendo del estanque todo mojado.

"Y Mitchell buscaste algo..."

"Si...necesito comunicarme con alguien..." Mitchell va hacia sus cosas y la revisa pero le falta algo. "Falta la radio..." Mitchell se dio cuenta quien era el responsableesa perra lo tiene" Los dos escucharon el ruido del helicóptero.

"Que es ese ruido?!!" Dijo Laura alarmada. Mitchell reconoció el sonido fue a la ventana a ver afuera.

el helicóptero S-80E se aterriza lejos de la entrada de la torre y baja dos hombre con uniforme negro y con mascara. Mitchell no podía ver bien. hasta que miro alguien cerca de la entrada había una rubia conocida. la reconocio al verla es Chloe. Mitchell se dio cuenta que era una trampa.

"¡¡¡Es una trampa!!!" Grita Mitchell cuando el quiso abrir la ventana. Laura lo detuvo.

"¡¡¡Para!!..si la abre se dará cuenta que yo te ayude...por favor..." Laura rogó. Mitchell se aprieta el diente. los dos hombres corre hacia Chloe que esta fingiendo pidiendo ayuda. cuando se acercaron mas. aparecieron un grupo ogros y elfos haciendo una emboscada. los dos hombre empezaron a sacar sus fusiles y empezaron a disparar.

ellos intentaron volver al helicóptero pero aparecieron mas detrás del helicóptero y lo acorralan a grupo secuestrandolos cuando gastaron las balas.

Mitchell golpeo la pared enojado. Laura se asusta por el comportamiento.

"Tendré que hacer algo..." Dijo Mitchell con la mirada enojada.

Dejen los comentarios si le gustaron el nuevo cambio. habrá diferentes partes y voy añadir un personaje mas. dejen [Favoritos] y [Sigue]. denme una oportunidad con mi historia.


	2. Dos Soldados Ghost del año 2027

Nota del Autor: **_LOS PERSONAJES DE KUROINU Y LA SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTE DEL NUEVO CAPITULO._**

**_Mitchell llegó al mundo de la fantasía y se encontró en el reino del norte. Hubo una confrontación. Olga está interesada en armas avanzadas y le hizo una oferta a Mitchell. Mitchell rechaza la oferta sobre qué escuchar de Olga que quiere usar para la guerra contra Eostia. despues de un día. Olga recibió una extraña llamada que venía de la radio de Mitchell._**

**_Nombre: Logan Walker._**

**_Edad: 27._**

**_Fecha: 23 Octubre de 2027._**

**_Hora: 1: 23._**

_Después de la caida de la federación. el satelite LOKI fue recuperado. Hesh y Logan sobreviven de la caída de tren de carga y llegan a la superficie, y ven cómo toda la flota de la Federación es bombardeada por LOKI, sólo para descubrir después de que Rorke sobrevivió a su batalla.Rorke secuestra a Logan y planea hacerle lavado de cerebro._

Los ojos se veía borroso cuando el desperto y escuchaba los pasos y voces con ecos. el trataba de enfocar sus vistas pero veía caras borrosas.

_"Tommy traigo el paciente..." _un seguridad toca la puerta varias veces. abre la puerta revelando un hombre con calva y bigote.

_"Que tenemos aquí..." _Se sorprende al ver el paciente_." Uh...es un tarado o que..."_

_"Es un ex-miembro de los Ghost. el capitán Rorke lo trajo de chile._El seguridad arrastra la camilla hacia la sala de operación.

_"Que es lo que hizo...?" _Pregunta el calvo.

_"El mato a muchos de nuestras camaradas..._ _pero a Rorke le interesa este joven. "_

_"Cuanta veces le operaron..." _El lo miro al paciente y se sorprende por que esta empezando a despertar. _"Esta empezando a abrir los ojos..." _

_"Se acabo el efecto de anestesia...¡¡Ey doctor necesitamos mas!!" _Grita el seguridad. El doctor aparece con la mascarilla blanca.

_"Cual es el nombre de este bastardo..."_El hombre de seguridad lee en el porta papel.

_"Logan Walker..."_

_"Sujételo..." _Dijo el doctor sacando la vacuna y lo vacuna en el hilo de suero. el seguridad seguía arrastrando la camilla hasta que llega la sala de operación. el seguridad miro los ojos de Logan seguía abierto.

_"Que es lo que inyectaste...?"_

_"Rorke me pidio que este lo manteniera despierto durante la operación con anestesia local...y ahi este se observa el mismo siendo operado..." _Dijo el Doctor señalando al techo del espejo. hace una risa macabla.

_"Si que rorke es sádico..." _El seguridad mira a Logan con lastima._"Buena suerte...disfrute del show. _Dijo haciendo saludando con la mano. el doctor pone su gafa y se pone frente a la cara.

_"Comencemos .." _El doctor va hacia el reproductor de música. el doctor anda tarareando buscando el bisturí. logan se siente como si fuera un muerto. pero por dentro sentia tres tipos de emociones. **_miedo, odio y ira contra Rorke por las torturas. _**Logan estuvo viviendo muchas torturas fisicas y psicológicas.

la primera tortura es estar encerrado en pozo de la jungla sin comida por dos semanas.

la segunda fue viendo películas asesinando y torturando personas a la fuerza con los ojos abierto por una semana.

la tercera fue escuchando audios con voz de autoridad diciendo _*Mate a los ghost. muerte a los ghost. que se pudra a los ghost* _junto con el electroshock por una semana.

La cuarta fue los golpes en el medio de la oscuridad. Rorke estuvo gritando. _"Los ghost te dejaron como a mi me dejaron." _Logan desarrolo un odio contra los ghost.

La ultima es la operación cerebral. donde ahí muere Logan Walker.

El Doctor empieza abrir la capa craneal. Logan sintio dolor de la cabeza y empieza a crear imaginaciones la forma de matar al doctor.

la primera imaginacion agarra el bisturí y lo degolla hasta que su cuello sangre mucho.

la segunda tortura al doctor y hacer probar con la misma cucharada de su propia medicina.

la tercera destripar y rebanar.

Logan empieza a perder recuerdos cada corte de la materia gris. El doctor estuvo tarareando y disfrutar torturarlo.

_"Sabes que fechas naciste entonces parpadea" _Dijo el Doctor. Logan se abre los ojos de golpe y no recuerda en que dia nació. _"Ese silencio lo voy tomar como un *Si*_el doctor vuelve al trabajar. la vision de Logan comienza a tornarse todo violeta.

_"Ups...creo que corte la parte de la vena cerebral..." _La sangre cae sobre los ojos de Logan.

**_HORAS: 23: 34._**

El doctor se saca el guante y la mascarilla mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

_"Bien la operación fue exitosa..." _El Doctor sale del cuarto.

_"Rorke,Rorke,Rorke" _Logan seguía murmurando con odio y ya tuvo suficiente. empieza a forzar el sujetador de cuero donde tenia agarrado las muñecas. cuando por fin saca el sujetador de la mano izquierda y agarra el bisturí que tenia la mesa de rueda y se libera de las ataduras. Logan escuchas que venia detrás de la puerta. vuelve a la cama. El Doctor trae una vacuna.

_"Bien sera mejor que duermas y mañana co.." _

**_¡¡BOOM!!_**

El doctor miro atrás y fue a la ventana. había incendios del otro edificio. Logan se levanta de la cama y saca el bisturí. y lo agarra al doctor.

_"Como Saliste...Gajjfk" _lo degolla causando que saliera mucha sangre. la visión de Logan cambio a todo rojo y sintio una necesidad de matar. revisa el cuerpo del doctor. saca la Pistola Asp. el guardia mira por la ventana y estuvo observando el incendio.

_"Que demonios..." _

**_BAM._**

El guardia cayo inerte por el disparo entre las cejas. Logan agarra el subfusil MP5 y corre buscar mas soldados de Rorke. La vision de Logan aumento mas rojo y escucha varias voces.

**_MATAR_**

**_MATAR_**

**_MATAR_**

**_MATAR_**

Patea la puerta haciendo que los guardia se sorprendiera y Logan alza el subfusil.

**_RATATATATATATTATATATTA._**

Aumenta su adrenalina y sigue corriendo y se encuentra un soldado con el fusil que sale del ascensor. lo embiste y agarra la M4A1 y lo golpea varia veces en la cara con el arma.

**_GOLPE._**

**_GOLPE._**

**_GOLPE._**

**_SPUGJ._**

Lo destroza en la cara y equipa el fusil y va hacia el ascensor. cuando da la vuelta se encuentra un grupo de 4 soldados con fusiles saliendo de otra puerta. Logan furiosamente se abalanza hacia el grupo y empieza a disparar.

**_RATATATATATATA._**

Los mata a tres dejando a uno solo con vida. Logan saca el bisturí y lo amenaza en corta la arteria del cuello.

_"¡¡¿Donde esta Rorke?!!" _Grita furioso.

_"No te lo diré..." _Negó el Soldado. Logan lo apuñala en el ojo izquierdo.

_"¡¡AGGRHHSAAAAAAAA!!" _Grita con agonia de dolor.

_"Donde esta Rorke o sino en seras ciego..." _

_"En...el...pabello B del ultimo piso...vos estas en el pabellon E.." _dijo con dolor y miedo. Lo degolló causando que hiciera un fuga de sangre salpicando en la cara de Logan. agarra un par de cargadores y dos granadas. escucha la radio.

**_《Lo tenemos rodeado...pero recuerden no mate al paciente..repito no mate al paciente..》 _**

_"Tanto me quieres con vida...y ahí esta el Frankenstein va a por tiiiii~" _Dijo Logan con la sonrisa macabra y ceño fruncido. entra el ascensor y baja en el piso de abajo.

**_Nombre: David "Hesh" Walker._**

**_Edad: 30._**

**_Horas: 00:27._**

_Hesh tomo la búsqueda de su hermano por su cuenta. Los ghost tomaron a Logan como muerto. pero Hesh no esta de acuerdo de que su hermano este muerto. el decide hacerlo solo. estuvo siguiendo los rastros de la federación. hasta que descubrió donde lo tenia a Logan. esta en el hospital abandonado afuera de la ciudad de Moscu. __Hesh se infiltra pasando ser como un soldado de la federación. llega al Pabellon C. sin percatarse uno de los guardias se dieron cuenta que Hesh es el infiltrado y da la1 persecución hacia la fuente de energia Hesh sabotea las maquinas y ocasiona una explosión._

Hesh abre los ojos y mira que el lugar esta incendiando.

_"Tengo que salir de aqui..." _Hesh busca la salida y se encuentra un guardia quemado sacando la pistola pero el techo se colapsa cayendo sobre el. Hesh escala el escombro y mira la ventana que esta intacta. la pared se derrumba de la izquierda se derrumba y escucha unos ruido metálicos que venia de la izquierda habia tres tanques de gas.

Hesh empieza a correr hacia la ventana y se salta escapando de la explosión.

**_BOOM_**

el esta agarrando los bordes de la ventana y mira al suelo que esta a 20 metros de altura. hasta que el helicóptero ilumina a Hesh.

el se suelta evitando que el helicoptero no empiece a disparar al verlo. mientra hesh cae en el aire saca la pistola de gancho y dispara hacia los tejados.

**_SWIIIISG_**

Se sube rapido gracias a las cuerdas del gancho. llega al tejado. el helicoptero enemigo se eleva iluminando a Hesh. comienza a disparar.

**TAKAKAKAKA**. (Ruido de minicañon)

Hesh mira hacia adelante había otro edificio grande pero en el tejado había un helicóptero de S-80E. Hesh corre hacia adelante y se salta y apunta al tejado del otro edificio. se balancea y se estrella contra la ventana.

_**CREAKK**._

Hesh mira alrededor esta en el cuarto de pacientes. sale el cuarto y corre hacia la escalera. cuando Hesh pasaba los pasillo habia un mapa antiguo que decia el nombre.: PABELLON E.

**_En donde esta Logan._**

**_Horas: 00: 37._**

Los 10 soldados se pararon en frente de un ascensor. todos alzaron las armas cuando el ascensor llega.

_BIP._

El ascensor se abre y esta vacio. los soldados bajaron las armas y se entran en el ascensor.

_"No esta en el ascensor"_Dijo un soldado mirando alrededor.

_"Debe estar en las escaleras..." _Escucharon un ruido y algo cayo hacia los pies de los soldados. todos miraron y sus ojos se ensacharon.

_"¡¡¡Granada!!"_

**_BOOM_**

Logan estaba en el segundo piso. siguio caminando hasta que se detiene en frente del espejo. su ropa es de paciente.

_"Necesitaré ropa..." _Logan escucha unos ruidos que venia de la otra habitación. Logan entra y se encuentra un doctor que traía un maletín grande.

_"Que es lo que traes dentro del maletin" _Logan alza el fusil.

_"El traje maniaco..." _Dijo con miedo.

_"Dame..." _Dijo Logan y el doctor quedo confundido_"¡¡¡Ábrelo maldita sea!!" _El doctor la abre revelando el traje. y mira a doctor. _"Necesito tu camisa y pantalón en este instante" _a matilla el fusil causando que el doctor se asustara.

**_después de 10 minutos._**

Un grupo de 10 soldados corrieron hacia el segundo piso para detener a Logan cuando se encuentra un hombre desnudo saliendo de una habitación.

_"¡¡El esta ahí!!" _Grita el hombre señalando la puerta. Los 10 alzaron sus rifles hacia la habitación.

_"Logan Walker...estas rodeados...nuestro superior nos dio la orden de no matarte asi que pon tus manos en la cabeza" _Dijo el que esta delante del grupo. se acerca la puerta y la abre entra diez y miran alrededor. no esta Logan en presente.

"_Deberia estar..." _

_"Mira..." _El soldado señala un cuerpo que esta oculto detrás de la cortina. uno se acerca a la cortina y alza su rifle y el otro tambien se acerca alza la mano sobre la cortina. los dos se miraron y asintieron la cabeza. abre la cortina solo encontraron un esqueleto con la bata de doctor.

_"Solo es un puto esqueleto..."_

_"Tienes que..."_El soldado mira arriba y algo se cae sobre el. todos mira un hombre con traje negro y chaleco Kevlar marron. y una mascara de gas. esta encima de un soldado.

_"¡¡Es Logan Walker tras el!!!" _Grita uno y se abalanza sobre Logan. agarra el fusil y lo gira hacia atrás golpeando a otro que venia otro por detrás de Logan y le da un golpe al que le robo en la cara. el soldado comienza apuntar y Logan arroja un cuchillo entre la ceja y el otro soldado se abalanza hacia Logan. furtivamente esquiva y lo agarra por detrás y el soldado se agarra el panico y Logan agarra fuerte en la parte delantera del fusil haciendo que dispare hacia arriba.

**_RATATATATATATATA._**

y lo obliga apuntar a sus compañero.

**_RATATATATTATA._**

Matando a los cuatro hasta gastar el cargado. lo empuja hacia el otro soldado y Logan saca la pistola.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

Logan mira a los cuatro restante que uno tenia una cuerda de acero. El otro saco la jeringa. los dos sacaron alzaron su fusiles.

_"¡¡Se acabo el juego!!" _

_"Aun no..." _Logan dijo con voz fria. se corre hacia ellos y se desliza dejando un regalo.

**_BOOM_**

Logan se mira en el espejo y se hizo un ruido de afirmación. y sigue su camino.

**_En el tejado de Pabellon E._**

**_Horas: 00: 50._**

Habia 5 hombres llevando cajas dentro del helicoptero Rorke observo las acciones de Logan mirando otra vez de la cámara.

_"Cree un arma viviente..." _Dijo Rorke sonriendo satisfecho. hasta que una puerta se abre de golpe revelando a Hesh que mata a los 5 soldados con su fusil M4A1. Rorke saca el revolver y hesh corre furtivo y se abalanza hacia Rorke. y lo apuñala en el hombro.

_"¡¡¿Donde esta Logan?!!!" _Grita David.

_"El esta aquí..." _Dijo Rorke sonriendo. Logan aparece saliendo por la otra puerta.

_"Logan...eres tu..."_

_"Logan. hijo mata a un ghost.." _Rorke dijo. El cuerpo de Logan se pone tenso. y comienza agarrarse la cabeza.

_"¡¡¿Que es lo que hiciste?!!" _Grita Hesh y se acerca a Logan.

_"Esa es la parte donde su hermano mata a __su propio hermano" _Dijo Rorke riendo. Logan golpea a Hesh furiosamente.

**_GOLPE._**

**_GOLPE._**

Logan se detuvo de golpear y comienza alejarse. y grita.

_"¡¡¡ARGHHHAHHHH" _Sacude la cabeza furiosamente.

_"Logan tienes que resistir..." _Dijo Hesh tosiendo.

_"Logan no..." _Dijo Rorke causando que Logan gritara de dolor. Hesh saca la pistola y quiere matar a Rorke. Logan lo detuvo y le quita la pistola y lo apunta dejando a Hesh esta parado en frente de su hermano.

_"Logan...soy yo tu hermano" _Logan no contesta y sigue apuntando.

_"Como lo planeaba..." _Dijo Rorke levantándose.

_"Vos planeaste todo esto..."_

_"Deje mis rastros a propósito para que me buscaras..." _Dijo Rorke acercando a lado de Logan. _"Y cree a Logan como un super soldado" _

_"Tu eres un monstruo...te juro que te voy a matar..." _Dijo Hesh con furia.

_"Ya lo intentaste..." _Rorke chasquear el dedo.

**_BANG._**

Hesh miro su pecho y se cae de espalda en el suelo. Rorke se ríe.

_"Vámonos hijo.." _Rorke se gira hacia el helicoptero. Logan mira el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Sigamos matando hasta que quede un..." Rorke mira atrás.

GOLPE.

Rorke se cae de espalda y Logan se abalanza sobre el. Rorke agarra la mascara de Logan y la saca revelando que su cara esta roja y sus ojos están rojos.

**_"¡¡VOS!!.."_**

**_GOLPE_**

**_¡¡ME!!"_**

**_GOLPE._**

**_"¡¡QUITASTE!!"_**

**_GOLPE._**

**_"¡¡A MI PADRE!!!_**

**_GOLPE._**

**_"¡¡Y A MI HERMANO!!"_** Logan se junta las manos y lo golpea junto hacia la cara de Rorke.

**_GOLPE_**.

Rorke se convulsionada y tosía mucha sangre. su cara esta destrozada. el empezó a reír.

"Jej...jejej...mirah...en...te...has...convertido..." Logan agarra la pistola en el suelo.

"Jamas...olvidaras...todo..." Logan apunta con la pistola en la cara de rorke. "Muere" Dijo Logan con tono frio.

**_BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG._**

**_CLICK.CLICK.CLICK._**

Logan seguía halando el gatillo varia veces sin darse cuenta que no tiene balas. el se cae de sentado al suelo y mira al cielo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Logan se ríe y sus ojos brota la lagrimas.

"Lo siento...lo siento...lo siento...lo siento..." Dice logan llorando.

"Logan..." Dijo una voz que atrajo la atencion de Logan. era Hesh que esta respirando todavía. Logan

"David puedes escucharme..."

"Siento frio..." Dijo Hesh. Logan lo carga a David y lo mete en el helicóptero de S-80E. Logan deja a David en la camilla y va hacia el asiento de piloto. el helicoptero se eleva hacia el cielo.

Los soldados de Rorke entra al tejado y se encuentra a su superior muerto. y mira al helicóptero que se esta escapando.

"Mande helicópteros de combates"

《No podemos mandarlos hay una tormenta fuerte 》

En el cielo.

Logan manejaba el helicóptero hasta que el rayo de la tormenta lo golpea. los motores se empieza a incendiar. comienza a descender y Logan mantuvo fuerte el volante.

la tormenta comienza a arrastrar al helicóptero por la fuerza de los vientos fuerte. el motor del helicóptero explota. los controles están ienza a caer. la puerta grande del helicoptero se arranca por el fuerte viento. el cuerpo de Hesh se cae de la camilla y se desliza hacia la puerta abierta. Logan se levanta del asiento de forma rapida y agarra a David.

Logan mira alrededor todo esta perdido para el. Hesh seguía respirando.

"Lo siento padre...no pude proteger a mi familia..." Logan cierra los ojos y esperando el impacto. hasta que una mujer rubia aparece de la nada.

"Soy su salvadora...he venido a dar una mision importante. pero tiene dos opciones hermanos walker.""Tu eres un dios..." Dijo Logan.

"Si...pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. primera: Es rechazar y esperar la muerte. la segunda: aceptar la misión y salvarlo de la muerte."Salvaras a mi hermano...?" La diosa asiente la cabeza.

"Acepto la mision"

"No estarás solo...por favor salva a mi gente de Eostia de las garra de Kuroinu." La diosa chasquear el dedo. la luz brillante cubre todo sobre el helicoptero. cuando deja de iluminar ya no esta en el helicóptero.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

En el otro mundo.

Primer dia

Horas: 15:00.

Logan se abre los ojos y sintió algo diferente en su cuerpo. toca su cara y ya no tiene las cicatrices y la cabeza ya tiene pelo de castaño. ante era calvo para la operación. se mira en el espejo de retrovisor. su cara ya esta limpia.

"Que paso..." Dijo Logan sorprendido.

"Logan..." Dijo una voz. Logan gira la cabeza y se encuentra a su hermano levantándose.

"David estas bien?" Logan se levanta del asiento de piloto y su ojos brotaron las lagrimas.

"Logan te encuen.-" Logan se abraza a su hermano.David quedo confundido y mira alrededor.

"Estamos en un helicoptero...

"Si..." Logan se seca la lagrimas. "Lamento haberte disparado..."

"Sin rencor" Dijo David sacudiendo la cabeza la culpa fue de Rorke. que te manipulo" le da una sonrisa de alivio"Me alegro haberte encontrado..."

Si..." Logan también sonríe. Hesh se levanta y abre la puerta. los ojos se ensacharon al ver algo.

"Logan..." Dijo Hesh con tono impactado. Logan se acerca a Hesh y también se impacta. los dos walker miran al cielo que esta totalmente rojo y brillante.

"¿Donde demonios estamos?" Dijo Logan con la cara sorprendida.

"No lo se. si recuerdo bien...seguimos en la parte de rusia...verdad?" Dijo Hesh con cara de sorpresa. Logan recordó lo que dijo la diosa sobre la misión.

"acepte la misión..."

"Que misión aceptaste?"Pregunta David."Lo de salvar a la gente de Eostia" Respondió Logan.

"Quien aceptaste la misión"

"La d..." Escucharon unos grito de batalla lejano. ambos miraron a lo lejos. había un campo de batalla. no pudieron enfocar bien. Hesh saca el binocular y observa.

Había muchos hombres que tenia espadas y escudos pero su vestimenta son como la de los gamberros. algunos traia armaduras de torso otros tenia camisa mal arreglada y chalecos negro abierto.

Los que se estaban enfrentando era el ejercito con armaduras negra esta junto con los monstruos que había de distintos tipos.:Ogros. Goblin y Hombre-Bestias.

Hesh baja el binocular y se lo pasa a Logan.

"Por que se esta luchando..." Dijo Logan"Por territorio, Guerra campal o tal vez invasión" Dedujo David.

"Lo ayudamos a los que son de nuestra especies..." Pregunto Logan. Hesh fue dentro del helicóptero.

"Si me acuerdo bien...los hombres de Rorke transportaron algunas cajas." Dijo Hesh abriendo a una de las 10 cajas metalicas.

la primera 20 uniforme negros de la federación. la segunda 20 chalecos Kevlar marrón. la tercera 20 Pistola de M9. la cuarta caja cincuenta cargadores de Fusiles de asaltos. la quinta había 15 fusiles de AK-14 con miras holográfica. la sexta había 50 cargadores de M9. la séptima: 20 mascaras de gas junto con los 20 cascos. la octava la ametralladora la minigun M134. la novena habia una gran caja. habia el traje blindado robusto y habia un nombre sobre en la frente del casco. Juggernaut. la ultima es la de 10 escudo antidisturbios y 5 escopetas FP6.

"Logan vamos a dar caña" Dijo David alzando el casco.

En el campo de batalla.

Un hombre alto, musculoso y de piel bronceada sentado en el majestuoso trono rojo.Su cara alborotada tiene un cabello corto y castaño, una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda que se extiende desde la frente hasta el ojo izquierdo y una pequeña barba en la barbilla.Su armadura pesada con ropa de tela liviana parece ser adecuada para un guerrero, pero su equipo distintivo separa por separado de cualquier otro guerrero.Su enorme hombrera roja en su hombro izquierdo con el logo de la cabeza de perro negro orientada hacia el oeste y una espada derecha reside en su cabeza.

El recién mata a un elfo de armadura negra con la espada grande.

"¡¡No se rindan!!" Grita el hombre."¡¡¡Falta unos pasos mas para nuestra victoria!!"Grita motivando a sus hombres. "¡¡Vult . hay demasiados!!" Exclamo uno que se estaba luchando con un elfo oscuro. era un hombre con pelo rubio oscuro y desaliñado y chaleco verde.

**_TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR_**.

Vult y Hick miraron a los elfos y ogros que fueron asesinados por unos ruidos fuertes que crearon sordera temporal a los oídos.

**_RATATATATATTATATARA_**.

Los responsables fueron dos persona con vestimenta extraña. uno tenia una mascara pero su traje es ligero y otro tenia tambien la mascara pero su traje es robusto. los elfos y ogros decidieron retirarse por que los dos extraños esta matando a masas.

Se empezaron a retirarse dejando al ejercito de Vult junto con los dos extraños. los hombres de Vult lo miraron desconfianza a los dos.

"Kin conoces a estos dos?" Pregunta Vult.

"Es la primera vez que veo una magia que lanza proyectiles como una lluvia de flechas" Dijo Kin arreglando su lente. los dos hombres se empiezan a retirar. Vult los detuvo.

"¡¡Ey!!" Exclamo Vult" Quienes son ustedes?!!".

"Somos los ghost" Dijo el hombre con la mascara del traje pesado mientras se retiraban. Vult corrio y se puso en frente de los dos y puso las mano en la cintura.

"Gracias por ayudarnos...Soy Vult Lider de los Kuroinu" Dijo Vult mostrando una sonrisa. Los dos se saca las mascaras revelando las caras.

Logan sintió una desconfianza sobre Vult pero el nombre que dijo *Kuroinu* sintio que lo habia escuchado.

"Soy David Walker y el es mi hermano Logan..." Se presento David. Vult puso una risa.

"Encantado...he visto su forma de pelear...me gustaría que nos una a nosotros .necesitamos hombres fuertes como ustedes "Dijo Vult alzando la mano para estrechar la mano" que dicen"David iba a estrechar la mano pero Logan lo detuvo.

"Nos gustaría unirnos pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por delante..." Dijo Logan fingiendo una sonrisa. Hick se une la conversación.

"Seria mejor que nos acompañe...habrá una recompensa suculenta que nunca podria imaginarse...por cierto soy Hick..." los Walker miraron a los dos. hasta que la voz femenina resuena dentro de la cabeza de los dos.

**_NO UNAN A LOS KUROINU_**

Los dos empezaron a doler la cabeza. Vult levanta las ceja.

"Ustedes estan bien?"

"Nosotros nos vamos..." Dijo Logan poniendose la mascara y se marcha.

"Vamos están perdiendo su oportunidad..." Dijo Hick tratando de convencer a que se unan.

"Logan espérame..." Dijo David también poniéndose la mascara. Hick intento detenerlo pero Vult lo detiene.

"Sera mejor que se vayan..." Dijo Vult mirando a los dos. {Por que siento mal presentimiento a esto dos}.

Mientras que Logan y David vuelven de camino a helicóptero.

"También escuchaste la voz..." Dijo David.

"Si...La diosa nos mando una misión" Dijo Logan.

"Como que misión?".

"Salvar la gente del pais Eostia de las garra de los Kuroinu" Dijo Logan entrando al helicóptero.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**_Capitulo 2: Dos soldados Ghost del año 2027._**

**_Horas: 21:30._**

Logan y David estuvo viajando en helicóptero por 6 horas.

"Logan sera mejor que aterricemos...por que mis ojos me esta empezando a cerrar..." Dijo David bostezando.

"Buena idea..." Logan aterriza en el campo libre. "Yo estaré de guardia por 6 horas y luego nos turnamos"

"De acuerdo..." David se acomoda en la camilla. Logan se quedo sentando en el asiento mirando la luna roja. su ojos se pusieron pesados hasta que vio una extraña visión.

Había una rubia de pelo largo con vestimenta que exponía la parte inferior que fue forzada por un grupo de ogros. violando brutalmente hasta perder la razón. la rubia quedo rota de voluntad con ojos perdidos y lengua para afuera.

Logan abre los ojos y mira al cielo. seguia de noche.

"Quien era la chica..." Pregunto Logan.

Horas: 10: 36.

Logan pilotaba el helicóptero y David se encargaba de comunicar cualquier unidad por la radio.

"David estas seguro que funciona..." Pregunta Logan.

"Si tenemos la conexión significa que podemos comunicar con los otros..."

"Mira la torre" Dijo Logan señalando la gran torre a lo lejos.

"Pareciera como estamos en paris." Dijo David poniendo la sonrisa. "...pero la próxima no volvamos meternos en guerra porque no es nuestro asunto"

"Por lo menos unas mujeres en peligro . que vale la pena salvarlas.." Dijo Logan.

"Sigue soñando...pero lo intentare" David enciende la radio" Aquí hesh...responda cualquier unidad...somos los ghost estamos en el helicóptero S-80E...repito somos ghost..." Hasta que la radio emitio una frecuencia.

**_《Hola?》_** Dijo una voz de mujer. Logan y David se sorprendieron por lo que la radio funciona.

"¿Con quien estoy hablando?" Contesto David.

**_《¡¡¡Ayudame!!!...Estoy atrapada en la torre!!!" 》_** Logan mira a la torre y cambia la dirrecion.

Hemos visto la torre cerca, vamos a rescatarte...resista"

"Vamos rescatar una doncella" Dijo Logan sonriendo.

**_En el reino de norte._**

El helicoptero se aterriza lejos de entrada de la gran torre. Logan y David se bajaron y miraron alrededor.

"Esta vacío el pueblo..." Dijo Logan.

"Algo huele mal..." Dijo David.

"¡¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!!" Los ghosts miraron de donde provenía el grito. era una rubia que esta parada en la entrada de la torre. Los ghosts corrieron hacia la entrada hasta que la rubia abre los ojos y pone una sonrisa.

"¡¡AHORA!!"

Los elfos y Ogros salieron de la entrada. Logan y David se detuvieron al ver la gran cantidad.

"¡ERA UNA TRAMPA!!"

"¡¡DISPAREN!!" Grita David sacando el fusil de asalto.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATA_**.

Logan y David disparaba mientras volvía hacia el helicoptero. vinieron mas refuerzo desde la parte atras del helicóptero. Logan tiro el arma al suelo y se empuña la pistola. David saca la pistola.

**_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._**

Los dos se quedaron rodeados. Logan y David estan acorralados se alzan las manos.la rubia que se fingió siendo la mujer en peligro.

"La reina olga los espera..." Dijo la rubia elfa. Logan miro a la rubia y la reconoció sobre la visión extraña.

"Quienes son ustedes..." Dijo David con tono neutral. el ogro golpea a David. causo que Logan se pusiera agresivo y se abalanza hacia el ogro.

"Con que el humano quiere enfrentarme a mi..." El ogro truena los dedos. Logan se salta y le da una patada fuerte en la barbilla. El ogro agarra la pierna de Logan y lo arroja al suelo.

"No lo mates..." Dijo la rubia.

"Ese olor...mato a unos de mis hermanos..." Logan saca la granada fragmentaria que tenia en el chaleco y se levanta. el ogro lo agarra el cuello. "El merece morir...yo lo vo..."

"Trágate esta" Lo mete de golpe dentro de la boca del ogro. lo suelta y tose fuertemente.

"Gah...que me hiciste tragar..."

"Kaboom..." Dijo Logan imitando una explosion.

BOOOM.

Explota dentro del ogro. deja la parte superior intacta pero la de inferior dejo un desastre. causando que se entremeciera de miedo. La rubia se pasa delante y desevaina su espada.

"Sino cooperas sufrirás un castigo severo"

"Ven por mi gatita..." Hace un gesto en la mano. La rubia se abalanza hacia Logan y saca el cuchillo largo de combate. se chocan entre si.

"No sabia que un humano manejaba un cuchillo en lugar de espada...".

"Soy bueno en los cuchillos...pero..." Saca otro cuchillo. "Yo soy el maestro..."

"Antes que luchemos..." La rubia se pone firme con la espada" Soy Chloe capitana del ejercito de Elfos oscuros"

"Soy Logan Walker...Soldado veterano de los Ghost"Gira los dos cuchillos de combate. los elfos y ogros se apartaron hacias atras para dejarle un espacio.

"No se metan en la pelea..." Dijo a sus soldados elfos. "Yo y Logan pelearemos...estas seguros que no quieres una espada"

"Totalmente..." Dijo Logan.

"A Luchar.." Chloe comienza a luchar. Logan se agacha e impulsa el paso.

**_Dentro de la torre. en la biblioteca._**

**_Horas: 12: 00._**

Mitchell saca el seguro su fusil.

"¡¡Vas a salir!!" Exclama laura con expresión de horror.

"Tranquila. mi exo tiene el de camuflarse." Dijo Mitchell activando el camuflaje optico y de repente su cuerpo se volvio invisible causando que laura se asustara. y aparece detras de ella.

"Así puedo irme cualquier parte en sigilo. " Dijo Mitchell. Laura se gira y se abre los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡¡Increíble!!"

"Si. me puedes decir donde esta la habitación de olga o su trono"

"Que les vas a hacer" Dijo con expresion.

"Voy tenerla de rehen"

"Espera. déjame ver tu mano" Laura lo detiene y agarra la mano derecha de Mitchell y lo mira."Como lo suponía tienes el sello de esclavo"

"Que es eso?" Pregunta Mitchell viendo su mano. Laura va al escritorio y sirve la taza.

"El sello de esclavitud. es la que un esclavo no debe desobedecer a su amo. ni atacar. sino podría sufrir el parálisis del cuerpo" .Resumio Laura y se acerca a Mitchell dando la taza.

"Como aquella vez que quise disparar y mi cuerpo se me puso petrificado cuando ella chasqueó su dedo. "

"¡¡¡Tuviste contacto con ella!!!" Exclamo laura sorprendida.

"¿Como que contacto?" Pregunta Mitchell con la mira confundido. Laura empezo a balbucear y poco sonrojada.

"Abababa...el bbbeso" Laura tartamudeo.Mitchell la miro desconcertado. se proceso un poco. Mitchell abre la boca semi abierta y comienza a temblar.

"No me digas que ella. ¿la misma Olga me beso cuando yo estaba inconcientes?" Mitchell con cara impactada. Laura asiente con la cabeza rápidamente. las mejilla de Mitchell se pusieron un leve sonrojo.

"Bueno nos estamos yendo del tema. por que me das la taza"

"Solo bébelo. y ahí podrá quitar el sello " Dijo Laura. Mitchell lo bebio de una. su cara se puso asqueada. el sello de esclavitud comienza a desaparecer.

"Por fin soy libre"

"Todavía no. el efecto dura un dia" Dijo Laura. Mitchell suspiro con decepcion y mira el reloj.

"Tengo como 24 horas...así que el tiempo es oro." Mira a laura." Donde queda en el trono y su cuarto"Laura saca el mapa de la torre.

"Nosotros estamos en el piso 25. la sala de trono esta al 30 y su cuarto esta al ultimo." Dijo Laura señalando el mapa.

"Me lo llevo..." Mira a Laura" Gracias por ayudarme...como debo pagarte"

"No hay de que...me alegro hablar con otra persona que no sea de mi raza.." Dijo Laura sonriendo.

"Bueno me voy..." Dijo Mitchell saliendo por la puerta. cuando Mitchell se fue. Laura se olvido de algo importante.

"Espero que no lo bese de vuelta porque el efecto desaparecerá de una" Dijo Laura con cara impactada.

**_En la sala de trono._**

Olga estuvo sentada y esperando a que Chloe traiga a los dos hombres. ella gimio molesta.

"Por que se esta tardando..." Dijo Olga suspirando y juguetea con la radio." Esa cosa puede comunicar como una esfera o algo. pero esta caja en forma de ladrillo se ve ridículo con este aspecto. " Olga miro la radio y empezó a girar mas el en tambor de la radio.

《**_Hola alguien me copia...》_**

**_{Hay mas tipos...supongo que atraeré mas a estos ingenuos} _**Olga puso una sonrisa cuando quiso hablar.

CAK.

Olga mira hacia el otro lado izquierdo y su ojos se ensanchan.

"Suelta la radio..." Dijo Mitchell apuntando con el fusil HBr9 a Olga.

"Jeje...no entendiste a quien te pertenece" Dijo Olga con la cara de victoria. levanta la mano.

SNAP.

Mitchell sonrió y arrebata la radio. Olga puso una cara seria.

"Se acabaron tus trucos..." Dijo Mitchell y percato donde olga iba a agarrar su bastón. "Ni siquiera lo piense" Olga se detuvo.

"Como sacaste el sello de esclavitud."

"Siempre tengo un as bajo la manga" Mintio Mitchell" Ahora vas a ser mi rehen"

"Por que me quieres a mi"

"Dos cosas: una. Devuelve mis armas y armaduras de vuelta en el cargamento. y dos libera a los dos hombres que lo trajiste"

"y si me niego" Dijo Olga.

"No vas imaginar lo que te voy a hacer" Dijo Mitchell con tono de amenaza.

"Puedes hacerme lo que quiera" Dijo olga sonriendo. levantando la pierna derecha y poniendo sobre encima de la otra.

"No hablo sobre tu..." Mitchell miro los pechos de Olga por un momento. el sacude la cabeza"No me hagas confundir. así que vendrás conmigo si o si. si tengo que usar a la fuerza"

**_Gracias por leer el segundo capitulo. Dejen los comentarios, [Sigue] y [Favoritos]. ya se que se van molestar donde los Ghost ayudo a los Kuroinu sin darse cuenta que son los villanos. tranquilo. no se van a unir. dejare un resumen sobre un helicóptero de S-80E y también sobre los tres trajes. su verdadero nombre es CH-53._**

**_Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion es el nombre más común para designar la familia de helicópteros de transporte de carga pesada S-65 del fabricante estadounidense Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation. Originalmente fue desarrollado para el Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos._**

**_está tripulado por cuatro miembros: piloto, copiloto, jefe de tripulación y un observador aéreo. Además puede transportar a 38 soldados y 24 cestas o literas de evacuación con personal paramédico, además de una carga interna de 3.630 kg. Asimismo, está equipado con un par de ametralladoras M60 de 7,62 mm (calibre estándar de la OTAN), las cuales apuntan a cada lado del fuselaje._**

**_Maniac: Es un traje que pertenece en el juego de CoD ghost. sus armas principales son los cuchillos arrojadizo y cuerpo a cuerpo._**

**_Juggernaut: Es un traje blindado que pertenece todos los juegos de toda la saga. su armas principales son minigún y Ametralladora._**

**_Goliath A.S.T: Es el traje blindado que pertenece en el juego de COD Advance Warfare. sus armas principales son la ametralladora y lanza misil. enjambres de misiles._**


	3. El beso es una pasión o un contrato

**_Nota del Autor:LOS PERSONAJES DE KUROINU Y LA SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTE DEL NUEVO CAPITULO_**.

**_En el capitulo anterior._****_Logan y David Walker llegan al mundo de fantasia. y se encontraron con el ejercito de Kuroinu. Vult conoció las dos nuevas caras y sintió un mal presentimiento sobre estos dos. recibieron una llamada de socorro que era una mujer de la torre. cuando llega a la ciudad, fueron recibido por una emboscada de Elfos oscuros y ogros. David fue noqueado por el golpe del ogro y Logan lo elimino usando la granada fragmentaria obligando que lo trague. Chloe reta un duelo a Logan. Mitchell planea a tomar a Olga como Rehen a cambio de sus armamentos y la libertad de los dos hombres. _**

**_Capitulo 3: El beso es una pasión o _****_un contrato._**

**_En la afuera de la torre._**

**_Horas: 12: 15._**

Chloe y Logan se estuvieron peleando sin recibir ningun daño.

_"Es la primera vez que alguien aguante en mi batalla de espada" _Dijo Chloe.

_"Tengo una buena resistencia nena...y soy bueno en otra cosa" _Dijo Logan.

_"Veamos como esquiva esto..." _Chloe se abalanza hacia Logan y va hacer una estocada. Logan corre y se desliza y agarra un poco de arena y la arroja en cara a Chloe.

_"Puajh...eso es sucio" __"Veamos com__o manejas esto" _Logan se abalanza hacia Chloe y la obliga a caer de espalda colocando la hoja del cuchillo en cerca del cuello._"Yo gane...así que es hora..."_Logan mira a su Hermano inconsciente que esta siendo agarrado por un ogro y lo amenaza aplastando la cabeza.

_"Si le hace algo a mi hermano...te juro que Chloe va a salir mucha sangre" _

_"Puedes matarme..." _Dijo Chloe sonriendo. _" Nunca conseguirás nada. tu única opción es rendirte"_**_{Por lo menos mi reina Olga esta a salvo}_**.

_"¡¡¡La reina fue secuestrada!!" _Los ojos de Chloe se ensacharon. todos los elfos y ogros miraron al balcón de la torre. había dos personas que seria Olga y Mitchell.

_"Buen show...¡¡pero tengo a la reina como mi rehén!!!" _Grita Mitchell pero sostiene el brazo de Olga.

_"¡¡Reina Olga!!" _Exclama Chloe con horror. Logan mira a Mitchell y su uniforme es marrón oscuro y pudo ver el emblema en el hombro derecho.

_"Un sentinel..." _Dijo Logan.

_"Ey el que esta con la rubia...yo estoy de tu lado..." _Dijo Mitchell sonriendo. _"¡¡¡Oigan feos dejen a otro en paz!!!" _refieriendo a los Ogros lo deja en paz a David.

_"Exijo dos demandas...una es que quiero todos mis armamentos vuelva dentro del cargamento que seria caja grande. dos quiero que dejen en paz a los dos y lo dejen ir." _Mitchell la agarra de los cuello a Olga. _"Hare que su reina no hable mas"_.

_"¡¡Esta bien te devolveremos tus armas y armaduras!!!" _Exclama Chloe con miedo de que le pase algo a su reina.

_"¡¡¡Tiene 30 minutos...!!!." _Grita Mitchell. Todos los soldados de Chloe se pusieron a trabajar a cumplir la demanda. dejando solo a Logan y David. _"Oigan. este helicóptero tiene gancho para el cargamento."_

**_30 minutos despues._**

Los ogros cargaron las 10 armaduras Goliath y los elfos cargando Armas de fuego poniéndolo de vuelta a dentro del cargamento. Logan esta equipado con su fusil y David esta en el asiento de piloto.Mitchell la seguía de Rehén a Olga y estan cerca de Helicóptero.

_"Se que hemos comenzado a pie izquierdo..." _Dijo Olga cerrando los ojos con voz suave _Me gustaría que empecemos de vuelta"_

_"Olga...ya he tenido suficiente..." _Dijo Mitchell con cara seria. _" No quiero enseñar a tu gente. "__"_

_"Bueno es una pena que te vayas así no mas" _Dijo Olga. Logan miro dentro de los cargamentos.

_"Mitchell ya esta todo..." _Logan avisa a Mitchell y le hace la seña a David que esta dentro de la cabina.

_"Bien...bueno olga te dejo..." _Mitchell suelta a Olga. _"Ni se les ocurra atacarnos por la espalda" _Olga lo detiene agarrando el brazo de Mitchell.

_"Que te parece un beso de despedida..." _Dijo Olga sonriendo causando que Mitchell quedara perplejo.

_"Es en serio" _Pregunta Mitchell confundido. Olga se acerca a Mitchell.

_"Desde la primera vez que te vi no pude dejar de ver esos ojos tuyos...me gustaría besarte como si fuera la ultima que nos veamos" _Dijo Olga con voz seductora. Mitchell miro a los ojos de olga. su ojos de ámbar era hermosos que hizo que Mitchell se quedaba hipnotizado por la belleza.

_"Bueno..." _Mitchell se acerca la cara y se cierra los ojos. Olga tambien cierra los ojos. los labios se tocaron. Mitchell toca en la cintura con mano derecha. Olga lo envuelve alrededor del cuello. pero se disfruta del beso. Los Ogros lo miraron con muerte de envidia. Logan y Chloe se quedaron impactado por ver que Mitchell y Olga se estaba besando.

**_En la biblioteca._**

Laura se quedo sin aliento al ver que Mithcell y Olga se besaba. y se fue corriendo recogiendo las cosas. pisa el interruptor del suelo.

_"¡¡Tengo que abandonar de aquí!!!"_

**_En el exterior._**

Mitchell y Olga se separa los labios.

_"Este es un adiós..." _Dijo Mitchell sonrojado.

_"Espero que te vaya bien..." _Dijo Olga sonriendo. Mitchell y Logan subieron el helicóptero. el helicóptero comienza a volar causando una conmoción a todo la gente del reino.

Olga miro el helicoptero que se estaba alejando. Chloe se acerca a su reina.

_"Por que lo besaste" _Pregunta Chloe con los ojos de sorpresa. Olga empezó a reír. _"Ahora se como manejar su armadura y sus armas" _Dijo Olga sonriendo. "_Arreste a Laura de la biblioteca por ocultar a Mitchell" _Chloe va junto con un grupo de guardias. Olga mira al helicóptero y su ojos brillaron. ella levanta la mano al cielo._",Es hora de que vuelvas con tu amo. Jack Mitchell "_

**_SNAP._**

**_En el helicóptero._**

Logan y David estan en el asiento de pilotos. Mitchell trataba de comunicar con alguien hasta que la voz de olga resuena dentro de la cabeza de Mitchell.

**_Vuelve a tu ama. vuelve con tus armas._**

Se agarra de la cabeza y comienza a gemir de dolor. y su ojos se tornaron en violeta. se levanta y agarra el fusil.

_"Logan y David sera mejor que demos la vuelta..." _Dijo Mitchell con voz monótono.

_"Pero que estas diciendo" _Dijo Logan. Hasta que Mitchell saca el seguro del rifle y apunta a los dos.

_"¡¡Ahora!!" _Grita Mitchell. David hizo caso y gira la dirección.

_"No me digas que te enamoraste de esta reina" _Pregunta Logan con los ojos en blanco.

_"No digas así a mi reina_ " Resopló Mitchell pero dentro de el sentía que su interior gritaba.

**_{MALDITA SEA. ME JUGO OTRA VEZ}_**

**_Volviendo en el reino de norte._**

El helicóptero se aterriza en frente de la entrada. Mitchell obliga a Logan y David que se aten en las manos. cuando bajan el helicóptero. Olga y Chloe los estaba esperando.

_"Mi reina Olga ya he traído lo que te perteneces" _Dijo Mitchell sonriendo. Olga se puso una risa.

_"Bien hecho Mitchell. pero no es divertido verte como un tarado en lavado de cerebro" _Olga levanta la mano.

**_SNAP._**

Mitchell lo miro con furia a Olga.

_"Como te atreves" _Dijo en regañadientes.

"_He leído tu mente y ahora se manejar tus armas y tus armadura" _Olga agarra el fusil y saca el seguro y apunta a Mitchell.

_"Que me vas a hacerme y a los otros dos" _Pregunta Mitchell. Olga baja el arma.

_"Los otros dos sera los mayodormos de la torre y tu seras mi sirviente personal" _Dijo Olga sonriendo. _"Tu primera tarea es" _Olga alza la mano_"Besa mi mano" _Mitchell no quiso besar la mano. pero el sello lo hace electrificar a Mitchell haciendo que se arrodille.

_"También encontré una sorpresa" _Olga hace un gesto a Chloe. la rubia trae a Laura amarrada. _"Esa guardiana te ayudo a esconderte y también te dio el arma...así que sera mejor que la castigue. "_

_"ella no tuvo nada que ver...la amenace de muerte..." _Dijo Mitchell mirando a Laura que siguiera la corriente.

_"Es verdad lo que esta diciendo " _Pregunta Olga mirando a Laura.

_"Si .me amenazo..." _Dijo Laura mintiendo a Olga.

_"Tu Jack Mitchell amenazaste a mi guardiana...mereces el primer castigo" _Dijo Olga alzando la mano.

**_SNAP._**

El cuerpo se electrifica apareciendo unos rayos violeta sobre el cuerpo de Mitchell. se queda arrodillado y chamuscado.

_"Tu..." _Se levanta y agarra la mano de Olga y la besa. Olga puso una cara de victoria.

_"Bienvenido a la familia de Discordia y mi reino de Norte. "_

**_Tercer dia._**

**_Horas: 7:00_**

Logan, David y Mitchell esta vestido de mayordomos. pero no tiene armas. sus miradas tenia como si fuera.

_"Me quiero morir..." _Dijo Logan con la vista baja.

_"No se si debería estar feliz o estar deprimido por que tengo servir..."_

_"Lo siento chicos..." _Dijo Mitchell con tono de culpable. Hasta que un grito femenina hizo que los tres se asustara.

_"¡¡Atencion escoria humana!!!" _Era una mujer elfa morena de pelo castaño con vestimenta de sirvienta pero su pecho son copa D. pero tiene una espada larga en la cintura. su nombre es Haina la jefa de las sirvientas. _"Formen en linea y digan su nombre" _Grita como un comandante.

_"Jack Mitchell" _

_"Logan Walker"_

_"David Walker''_

_"Logan y David atentedera a los soldados y ogros a hacer desayunos. hagan 5000 platos" _Dijo la jefa haciendo que los Walker se impactara por una semejante cantidad.

_" ¡¡¿5000?!!" _Grita los walker.

_"¡¡¡Yo ni loco voy a servir a un ejercito!!!..." _Grita Logan tirando la escoba.

_"¡¡Opino lo mismo!!" _Grita David. La jefa los golpeo a los dos con la fusta en la cara.

_"¡¡Silencio.!!" _Grita enojada_" ¡¡¡La reina Olga me dio el permiso de tratarlo como yo quiera!!!"_

_"Y sino nos negamos" _Dijo Logan mirando con odio.

_"Tendrá un castigo que sera limpiar los retrete de los ogros" _Los ojos de los Walker se ensacharon y sus pupilas se pusieron pequeño al escuchar el castigo. Mitchell quedo con los ojos impactados.

_"Walker seria que mejor que haga caso..."_

_"Que prefiere huevos fritos con tocino" _Dijo David poniendo delantal.

_"Unos huevos revueltos estarían bien" _Dijo Logan cargando un cesto de huevos.

_"Tu Mitchell. hay una tarea especial para vos" _Dijo la jefa. Mitchell trago la saliva y tenia miedo que tarea iba a tener. La jefa tira una montaña de ropa sucia a Mitchell. _"Es lavar a mano todas las ropa de los magos de Olga y tambien las lideres del ejercito" _. Mitchell agarra una pieza es una braga blanca.

_"Quieres que lave todas las ropas"_

_"Te gusta las gruesa por que los ogros tiene una tela gruesa mugrienta". _Dijo la Jefa señalando el otro cesto donde hay una abundancia.

_"Si Madame.." _Dijo Mitchell tratando de no tener un castigo.

_"Así que pónganse a trabajar o sino sufrirán un castigo severo" _Dijo Haina.

_"¡¡¡Si madame!!!" _Grita los tres al mismo tiempo.

**_En el otro lugar._**

**_Horas: 8: 20._**

Un hombre joven. en su cabeza tenia un casco verde con uniforme verde oliva trae una gran mochila en su espalda. traía un rifle M1 Grand en las manos. en la gran mochila habia una arma sub fusil colgada debajo de la mochila que es la Thompson M1A1.

El joven soldado camino por la carretera en busca de civilización. se para en el árbol y se sienta. su estomago causo un rugido.

**_GRRRR_**

_"Hace como un dia que no como nada..." _Dijo el joven. escucho un grito femenino.

_"¡¡¡Auxilio!!!"_

El hombre joven corre hacia la fuente de la voz. en el cuello del joven se salió un collar de chapa de identificación que mostraba el nombre.

es **_Daniels Ronald._**

**_Gracias por disfrutar el capitulo. déjenme en los comentarios si están totalmente de acuerdo que Mitchell y Olga se convierta en una pareja. todavía falta que los Kuroinu comience la revelación. solo estoy haciendo que los héroes comience acomodarse en el mundo de fantasia. ya que los hermanos Walker y Mitchell comenzaron a convertirse de forma forzosa en Mayordomos. dejen en [Favoritos] y [Sigue]. _**


	4. Corre por tu vida

**_Nota del Autor:LOS PERSONAJES DE KUROINU Y LA SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTE DEL NUEVO CAPITULO._**

**_En el capitulo anterior. _****_el intercambio fue un fracaso por lo que Mitchell se dejo seducir por el encanto de Olga. el beso causo que el efecto desapareciera de una vez y volviera de vuelta el sello de la esclavitud, y tambien leyo la mente donde aprendió a usar las armas de fuego y armadura de goliath al leer los conocimientos de Mitchell por el intermedio del beso. Olga manipula después de que Mitchell estaba en el helicóptero en marcha. telepáticamente haciendo que Mitchell amenace a Logan y David que regresara al reino de norte. En resultado: Los dos Ghost y un Soldado de sentinel fueron convertidos en sirvientes de manera obligatoria._**

**_En el reino de norte. dentro de la torre en el comedor para soldados._**

**_Horas: 9: 30._**

Todos los elfos y ogros empezaron a reclamar el desayuno y golpeando las mesa.

_"¡¡Queremos desayuno!!!" ._

_¡¡Queremos desayuno!!!" ._

_¡¡Queremos desayuno!!!" ._

_¡¡Queremos desayuno!!!" ._

_¡¡Queremos desayuno!!!" ._

David sale de la cocina fue recibido por una hacha de guerra que choca contra la puerta de madera.David entra de vuelta en la cocina y su cara es de horror y preocupación.

_"¡¡Logan dijiste que sabias cocinar huevos revueltos!!!"_

_"¡¡Lo siento me equivoque!!" _Dijo Logan preparando los platos rápidamente pero se tropieza haciendo que los platos se cayera.

**_CLACK._**

**_CLACK._**

**_CLACK._**

David gimió frustrado hasta que siguió aumentando mas gritos de los soldados exigiendo comida. la jefa de las sirvientas entra en la cocina con la mirada enojada.

_"Donde esta el desayuno"_

_"Lo siento madame estamos tratando de hacer la comida"_Dijo David de forma asustado.Madame le da un golpe con una fusta a David. La jefa suspira molesta y va hacia Logan y lo agarra de la oreja y tambien a David causando que ambos gritara de dolor.

_"¡¡Ayayayayay!!!"_Logan grita de dolor.

_"¡¡No me hale mi oreja!!" _Tambien grita David. La jefa lo echa a los dos de la cocina.

_"Ustedes serán los bufones_La jefa saca el látigo_"¡¡¡Que empiecen __el show!!!" _Los Walker abrieron los ojos de golpe.

_"¡¡¡¡Nooooooo~!!!" _ambos gritan de horror.

**_En el otro lugar de la torre._**

Mitchell estaba sentado en el barril pequeño y lavando una montaña de ropa sucia. su cara tenia una expresión de culpa por que recién escucho los gritos de dolor de Logan y David siendo humillados.

_"Lo siento chicos..." _Suspira hasta que alguien tira una prenda de ropa en la cara. el se la quita molesto y viendo al responsable. era un grupo de 3 ogros riéndose.

_"Ese humano trabaja para nosotros no es así." _Dice otro Ogro acercando a Mitchell.

_"Ya no eres fuerte sin tu armadura" _Dijo el otro toca con el dedo grueso sobre la cabeza de mitchel.

_"Ahora limpia nuestra ropa si quieres vivir" _El ogro patea el balde de agua echando sobre el suelo. los tres ogros se fueron riendose a otra parte dejando a Mitchell furioso.

_"Cuando tenga mi arma juro por dios que ellos serán los primero en morirse" _Dijo Mitchell con regañadientes.

_"No puedes tener armas" _Dijo una voz femenina que venia la en la espalda de Mitchell y mira atrás era Chloe con dos cesto de ropa._"Pero siéntete afortunado que seas el sirviente personal de Olga-Sama." _Dijo Chloe dejando los dos cesto.

"déjame adivinar mas ropa para tus camaradas" Dijo Mitchell con tono sarcasmo.

_"No. son ropa mia y la de Olga-Sama" _Dijo Chloe con tono neutral y se marcha. Mitchell mira los dos cesto. había unas ropa violeta pero lo que llamo mas la atención era la tanga negra. Mitchell mira en ambos lado verificando si viene alguien.

Agarra la tanga negra y se queda viendo. se toca su labios y sigue recordando la sensación del beso.

**_{Aunque me haya engañado. ese beso sintió bastante bien. su olor se olía a un rico perfume} _**Mitchell mira nuevamente la tanga negra en la mano**_{Tendrá la misma esencia} _**Mitchell se dio cuenta y sacude la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

_"No...No..No...No..." _Dijo renegando y mira nuevamente la tanga negra. _"Solo un poco.." _El huele la tanga un poco. _"Huele a_

_"No puedo creer que mi sirviente sea un lascivo" _Dijo una voz femenina. Mitchell mira para atras rápidamente y sus ojos se engancharon al ver que es Olga con los brazos cruzados y su mirada es neutral.

_"No es lo que piensa" _Mitchell oculta la tanga negra detras de su espalda_" Estaba lavando las ropas"_

_"No mientas puedo leer tu mente" _Dijo Olga sonriendo de forma burlona. _"Huelo rico como una diosa..Tranquilo todavía no puedo leer completamente tu mente por que necesito mas contacto físico." _Mitchell se sobresalta y Olga se acerca y se inclina y hace un dedo sobre los labios_"También nuestro beso te hizo sentir bien...estas feliz o arrepentido"_la cara de Mitchell se puso un leve sonrojo y mira para otro lado

_"No lo se...puede ser ambos" _

_"Solo compórtate como tal y recibirás una recompensa" _Dijo Olga acariciando el cabello de Mitchell. el golpea la mano de Olga.

_"No me voy a olvidar como me engañaste y me usaste solo por que quieres mis armas para tu guerra. " _Dijo Mitchell fulminando la mirada a Olga.

_"Solo lo hice por mi gente...pronto Eostia sera mia y erradicare a los sietes escudos reales con tus armas avanzada" _Dijo Olga dando la espalda a Mitchell

_"Por que declaraste la guerra..."_

_Yo estaba harta de esta corrupcion de los gobernantes de Eostia. hay ventas de esclavos de mi razas. invasores invadiendo pueblos de mi tierra. bandidos, Ladrones de tierrra,. __Esa perra Celestine que se hace la diosa reencarnado mando a los mercenarios Kuroinu para liquidar mi tierra y secuestrarme" _Dijo Olga con tono de enojo. Mitchell recordó donde escucho el nombre una vez.

_"¿Quienes son los Kuroinu?" _Pregunta Mitchell.

_"Son un gran grupo de mercenarios e infame. su lider es Vult" _Respondió Olga.

**_{Eso lo que escuche antes...donde yo estaba en la celda y escuche murmullos sobre el levantamiento} _**

_"Olga hay que quiero decirte es sobre..." _La pared de derecha apareció saliendo de golpe creando un agujero.

Olga y Mitchell miraron al cuerpo era Logan que tenia en la mano un gran colmillo de ogro.

_"¡¡¡Eres un Hijo de puta!!!" _Era David gritando furioso. Mitchell fue entrando al comedor había elfos y Ogros haciendo gritos de pelea.

_"¡¡Denle una lección a este humano!!"_Grita un elfo varón.

_"¡¡Venga!!" _Grita David haciendo que los elfos varones comenzara a abalanzarse sobre el. Un elfo quiso golpear a David directamente en la cara. David lo detuvo agarrando el antebrazo y lo arrojara hacia el grupo.

_"¡¡Sera mejor ayuda!!!" _Mitchell también se mete en la pelea. Olga lo mira de forma desconcertada lo que estaba pasando.

_"¿Que fue lo que paso?" _Olga pregunta a Haina la jefa de sirvienta.

_"Olga-Sama. lo que paso es que un ogro empezó a burlar mucho a Logan Walker..._

**_antes de la pelea._**

Después del castigo y humillación con los Walker. Logan comenzaba a repartir los platos de comida. hasta que un ogro le dice algo a Logan.

_"Hey Humano ven aqui"_

_"¿Que pasa?"_

_"Hay algo en este plato..." _El ogro muestra el plato a Logan pero en resultado. El ogro lo golpea con la comida en la cara. _"Habia un insecto asi que lo mate...HAAHAHAHAH" _Logan se limpia con el pañuelo pero su cara mantenía neutral.

_"Señor tienes algo en tu colmillo..." _Logan dice. El Ogro revisa su colmillo.

_"No hay nada en mi colmillo" _

_"Es algo horrible...déjame sacarte" _Logan tira el plato caliente en la cara causando que gritara de dolor. Logan agarra el cuchillo y lo perfora en la encías del ogro.

_"¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!" _Grita el ogro de dolor. Logan sonreía sadicamente y saca el colmillo.

_"Veo que tu colmillo iba a salir de tanto comer..." _Dijo Logan mirando el colmillo salido. El Ogro agarra a Logan por el cuello y lo arroja hacia la pared que temblara.

**_Volviendo en presente._**

_"Eso paso..." _Dijo Haina suspirando molesta.Logan se levanta dolorido y gira la cabeza.

_"¡¡¡Yo no he acabado!!!" _Grita Logan furioso metiendo nuevamente en la pelea. Chloe se acerca a Olga y mira el escandalo que hacian los tres.

_"Es su primer dia como mayordomos y se encuentran peleando a los soldados" _Dijo Chloe con la mirada incledula.

Mitchell le da un puñetazo izquierdo a un elfo varón. Logan ahorca a un elfo y su hermano David golpeaba varia veces en la cara a un elfo. los soldados se estaba divirtiendo como una pelea de arena.

**_Capitulo_****_ 4: Corre por tu vida._**

**_En el mundo alterno._**

**_Nombre: Daniels Ronald._**

**_Edad: 24._**

**_Fecha: 20 de mayo del 19_****_47._**

**_Lugar: Nueva york de estados unidos._**

_después de la segunda guerra mundial. Daniels Ronald vuelve a casa para ver a su esposa Hazel y su primogénito Turner. fue un gran momento hermoso para Daniels tener una nueva familia. __hubo una tragedia desde 1 de abril del 1947. Daniels planeo hacer un viaje de vacaciones con su esposa y su hijo de un año y medio pero en el momento donde estaban en la carretera. Daniels no se percato donde un camión no pudo frenar y causa un terrible accidente automovilístico__,hubo dos sobrevivietes quien seria el Padre y el Hijo. _

en el bar había un hombre sentando en la barra. el cantinero iba hacia la puerta y daba la vuelta de cartel que decía **_*Cerrado* _**el cantinero se acerca al hombre y le da una palmada.

_"Daniels...se que estas en peor momento..." _Dijo el cantinero consolando.

_"No tengo ningún lugar adonde ir..." _Dijo Daniels con tono triste.

_"Si..." _El cantinero abre la carta _"Esa carta viene de los padre de Hazel que me dio hoy mientras vos estabas bebiendo...quieres que te la lea" _La cabeza de daniels asintió lentamente.

_"Daniels: He solicitado una custodia de tu hijo por 5 años. tu estado emocional actual podría afectar el bienestar de mi nieto. se que todos estamos afectado por la muerte de mi hija Hazel. pero tranquilo que lo vamos a cuidar y podrás visitar una vez al año y podremos estarnos en contacto. ." _Dicto el cantinero. Daniels se puso muy triste y bebió de un trago.

_"Daniels si quieres puedes dormir en mi sofá..." _

_"Tranquilo...ya me hiciste el favor" _Daniels se levanta del asiento y va hacia la puerta_."..gracias por todo" _Dijo antes de salir.

cuando llega el apartamento y sube la escalera y su mente decia.

**_{Me pregunto si tengo mi pistola...}_**

cuando llega al tercer piso y escucha unos gritos con voz de hombre enojado que venia del otro lado. Daniels suspira y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta su apartamento mientras escuchaba los gritos.

_"¡¡¡Por que no tienes el dinero!!!"_

_"¡¡Es por que tenia que comprar comida e higiene para nuestra hija!!"_

_"¡¡Maldita sea mujer!!" _Daniels escucha una fuerte bofetada. _"¡¡Ese dinero era para mi apuesta de Poker!!!"_

_"¡¡Hace como dos días nuestra hija no come nada y vos no ganaste nada!!"_

_"¡¡¡Ahora vas ganar el dinero ahora es vendiedote con tu cuerpo" _Escucha varios golpes y gritos haciendo que Daniels se detuviera abriendo la puerta de su apartamento Y el no pudo aguantar mas el patea la puerta rompiendo la cerradura.

**_CLACK_**.

Daniels entra la casa y se encuentra un hombre con camisa sin manga corta que esta encima de la mujer con vestido rojo.

_"¡¡¿Quien demonios eres?!!" _Daniels le da una patada fuerte en la cara.

**_POW._**

el hombre se cae de espalda y daniels lo agarra por el cuello y sigue golpeando.

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

La mujer mira a Daniels que lo seguía golpeando a su marido. se levanta y agarra el brazo de Daniels.

_"¡¡Por favor para lo vas a matar!!" _Daniels lo suelta y lo deja tirado y mira a la mujer.

_"Por que te deja que el te golpee" _Dijo Daniels con tono furioso y se sorprende al ver la cara conocida era su amiga de infancia.

_"¿Erica que estas haciendo aquí? "_

_"¿Daniels eres tu?" _Dijo Erica mirando bien en la cara.

_"Si. soy yo..." _Dijo Daniels y mira al hombre que esta tirado. _"VOS NO TE MUEVAS" _Dijo con tono enojado_ y _mira nuevamente a Erica_"Erica recoge tus cosas y tu hija"_

_"Adonde vamos?"_

_"vas a mudarte ahora..."_Dijo Daniels.

**_HORAS: 6: 23._**

Daniels exigió a Erica que recoja sus cosas y su hija. Daniels compro dos boletos del tren a Texas.

_"Y para vos daniels...?" _Pregunta Erica.

_"Yo me voy a quedar hay una cosa que hacer" _Dijo Daniels con la mirada sombría. _"Mi casa esta cerca de donde vivías" _Saca la llave y se lo da a Erica. _"Puedes quedarte cualquier tiempo que quieras" _

_"¿Estas seguro?"_

_"eres mi mejor amiga y te devuelvo un gran favor por conocer a Hazel" _Dijo Daniels sonriendo y su corazón le dolía al mencionar el nombre de su difunta esposa. El guardian de los trenes avisa que el tren esta llegando. Erica y su hija y Daniels se pararon de lado de anden hasta que una voz furiosa aparece detras de ellos.

_"¡¡NO TE LLEVARAS A MI MUJER!!" _El esposo de Erica empuja furiosamente a Daniels en la vía del tren. _"Vos vas a ir c..." _

**_BANG._**

Los ojos de la esposa se abre de golpe al ver que su esposo fue baleado en la cabeza y mira a Daniels que esta en la vía de tren y tenia una pistola vieja y sonrie a Erica por ultima vez hasta que el tren llega a daniels a aplastarlo. pero el tiempo se vuelve lento hasta que aparece una mujer con pelo rubio.

**_"Daniels Ronald. tienes dos opciones. primera rechaza la misión y podrás sufrir en el mundo donde los cobardes como tu se escapa y la segunda: aceptar la misión y podrás empezar de nuevo y recupera tu espiritu"_**La diosa dijo con la mirada seria pero Daniels se enoja poco por llamar cobarde.

_No soy un cobarde...pero no tengo a nadie..."_

**_"Tienes una misión que podrá buscar lo que estas buscando" _**Daniels quedo recordando.

_"Acepto la misión...espero que valga la pena"_

**_"Que asi sea...por favor salva a mi gente de las garra de los Kuroinu" _**Ella hace un chasquido. cuando el tren pasa. Erica preocupada mira la via y su ojos se ensanchan al ver que el cuerpo de Daniels desapareció.

**_En el mundo alterno._**

**_Primer dia:_**

**_Horas: 15: 30._**

Daniels abre los ojos y se ciega los ojos al ver algo brilloso. cuando se restriega los ojos se ensancha al ver que es rojo.

_"Donde mierda estoy" _Daniels se levanta y su espalda se siente pesada. era su mochila de guerra y se mira su aspecto era su uniforme de la segunda guerra.

su pies siente un temblor en el suelo y mira hacia adelante había una gran estampida de personas que corría hacia la dirección donde esta el.

_"¡¡¡MIERDA ES UNA ESTAMPIDA!!!!" _Daniels corre evitando que no lo aplastara con la estampida y busca algo para esconderse y encuentra un crater que podría caber una persona y se salta entrando. la estampida era un ejercito de jinetes con armadura negra saltando sobre el cráter y lo que sorprendió mas fue los pies de los monstruos saltando.

_"¡¡¡HUYAN!!"_

_"¡¡¡KUROINU TIENE DOS NUEVOS ALIADOS!!!" _Daniels mira observando que algunos de los ogros fueron asesinados por dos hombres con trajes negros.

**_RATATATATATATTA_**.

**_TRTRTETTETETRTT._**

Uno que tenia traje ligero y tenia el fusil de asalto que Daniels desconocido que tipo de arma era y el otro con traje blindado que empuñaba la ametralladora de dos mano.

Los dos hombre dejaron de disparar y se fueron hacia el otro lado hasta que escucho un grito del hombre.

"¡¡Ey!!!" Daniels mira al hombre bronceado que es musculoso se acercaba a los dos_" Quienes son ustedes?"_

_"Somos los ghost" _Contesto el de traje blindado.

_"Gracias por ayudarnos...Soy Vult Lider de los Kuroinu" _Se presenta. los dos se quita las mascara. Daniels escucho todo sobre que Vult ofreció a los dos ghost unirse al grupo pero rechazaron la oferta y abandona el lugar dejando a Vult y Hick un poco de mal humor. Daniels espero que el ejercito Kuroinu se moviera.

espero por 15 minutos. Daniels sale del crater y se acomoda el casco y mira al cielo donde hay un helicóptero volando que esta yendo al norte.

_"Supongo que iré por alla" _Dijo Daniels empezando a caminar para encontrarse con los Ghost.

Segundo dia.

Horas: 8: 00.

Daniels estuvo caminando por un dia entero hacia el norte para buscar a los dos hombre del helicóptero por que quería tener un contacto con ellos por que son de su mundo. cuando llega a la colina de lejos ve la torre alta hasta que el helicóptero vuela sobre Daniels y va hacia la torre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Hora: 12:50.

Daniels llega en la parte de la colina que veia una clara vista que veia todo el reino.

"Esto parece como medieval..." Dijo y saco el binocular y empezó a observar donde esta el helicóptero. no podía ver bien porque había estructuras. así que decidió acercar mas o sea entrar al reino.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Horas: 13: 05.

Daniels logra entrar al reino sin que los guardia se de cuenta que entro a hurto. esta escondido en el callejon y se asoma para ver.

Había un gran grupo de elfos y ogros entre medios había dos mujeres morena que tenia una vestimenta que exponía toda la piel pero en delante de ellas había tres hombres y estaban arrodillados ante la mujer de pelo negro.

"Bienvenido a la familia de Discordia y mi reino del norte".Dijo la mujer de pelo negro sonriendo triufante. Daniels se veía confundido. hasta que sin querer se dejo caer la vasija.

CLACK.

"Mierda" Dijo Daniels. Olga levanta la vista y mira en los callejones.

"Escucharon algo..." Dijo Olga. un elfo y un ogro fueron a un callejón y no encontraron nada.

"No hay nada Olga-Sama" Dijo el elfo.

"Huelo a humano..." Dijo el ogro olfateando.

"Hay mas de ustedes...?" Olga pregunta a los tres.

"Solo somos nosotros" Dijo David con tono resentido.

"Encuentren al intruso..." Dijo Olga ordenando a los dos. Daniels se tuvo que adentrar mas en el callejón y empezó a correr.

"No debí haberlo seguirlo" Se arrepiente Daniels. gira hacia la izquierda y se encuentra un grupo de niñas elfas con piel morena jugando a unas muñecas. Daniels se queda rigido y hace un gesto de silencio a las niñas.

"¡¡¡UN HUMANO!!!" Las niñas exclamaron asustada. Daniels empieza a correr saliendo del callejon y se encuentra un pequeño grupo de guardia elfos por el camino.

"¡¡Atrapenlo!!" Daniels mira por la ventana abierta hacia arriba y se salta.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

dentro de la casa.

Tienes que tomar medicina hija..." La madre elfa le esta dando una cucharada de medicina y la hija se tapaba la boca con cara asqueada. "Sino el humano va a ir a buscarte y te comera" Dijo la madre y de repente daniels entra por la ventana y mira a los dos. la hija arrebata la botella pequeña y se lo toma un trago.

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHH!!!"Grita la madre horrorizada.

"¡¡LO SIENTO!!!" Grita Daniels y corre hacia otra ventana y se cae sobre una pila de heno y se encuentra en el establo de caballo y encuentra un caballo que estaba comiendo un heno.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

En las afuera de la casa.

"¡¡Hay un humano dentro del establo!!" Grita la madre abrazando a su hija. un grupo de guardias elfos se paran en la puerta del establo.

"¡¡Humano estas rodeado no tienes adonde ir!!!" La puerta del establo abre de golpe que sale saltando un caballo.

"¡¡¡CORRE COMO EL VIENTO!!!" Grita daniels que esta montando en un caballo y salta sobre encima del grupo y va montando por las calles. "¡¡¡Tengo que escapar de aquí!!"

En la otra calle apareció cuatro jinetes persiguiendo a Daniels. Los jinete sacaron la espada corta y empezaron a acercar a Daniels.

"¡¡¡DETENTE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA DISCORDIA!!!" Grita uno. Daniels se saca la pistola Colt M1911 y empieza a disparar a los atacantes.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Solo le dio a los dos que fueron derribados dejando a dos jinetes sobrevivientes

"Que clase de magia fue..." Dijo uno impactado.

"Sera lo mismo hombres..."

Daniels por fin se encuentra la gran entrada del reino hasta que aparece un carruaje que cargaba algo y los conductores se sorprende al ver a Daniels.

"¡¡¡Un humano!!!" Grita el elfo. el caballo se salta sobre el carruaje chocando con algo en la caja pe

"¡¡¡Detenerlo!!" Los elfos agarra a sus caballo y comienza la persecución. pero en el carruaje había una persona que esta dentro de la jaula pequeña de madera. esa persona rompe el barrotes y se sale de la jaula. su aspecto es Chaleco verde grueso. su camisa verde oliva. y su pantalón es de camuflaje.su cara es de veintitanto.

"Tendré que agradecer a este joven la próxima que lo vea..." busca sus cosas dentro del carruaje. saca su mochila con la dos armas que es la KS-23 y la M16.

"Tendré que buscar un refugio..." Se fue corriendo abandonando la entrada pero en el hombro derecho veia una emblema. era una calavera que decia una frase donde esta debajo de la calavera.

MAC SOG: Asistencia militares de comando. grupo de estudios y informacion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En donde esta Daniels.

Horas: 14: 26.

Daniels sigue montando por el caballo pero detras de el estaba los perseguidores.

"¡¡Por que no me dejan en paz!!!" Grita Daniels. había 15 jinetes que tenia ballesta. Daniels tuvo que patear el caballo para que corriera rapido.

"¡¡¡YAR!!!" grita Daniels dando un latigazo al caballo. las 16 personas va alejando del territorio de Olga pero no se dieron cuenta que va entrando en el campo de batalla donde esta los Kuroinu.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Horas: 15: 27.

Daniels tuvo que entrar donde los campo libre de árboles. Los jinetes se detiene.

"¡¡¡Espera estamos entrando al campo de batalla!!!" Grita uno. hasta que Daniels mira hacia adelante se encuentra un ejercito de ogros y Elfos hasta que alguien le lanza una bala de cañon donde estaba cerca de daniels.

"Reeeee!!!!" El caballo grita de dolor cayendo al suelo y daniels también se cae.

THUMP.

Los ojos de Daniels se intentaba abrir los ojos se veía borrosos. un elfo oscuro lo agarra del cuello.

"¡¡¡es tu culpa!!!"

"¡¡Ey!!" Grita una voz gruesa. el elfo mira atrás fue decapitado por una arma blanca. Daniels mira al extraño pero no se claramente bien.

"Estas bien joven..."Dijo con acento ruso. "Déjame llevarte algún lugar seguro..." El Ruso carga a Daniels y entra en el bosque.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Horas: 17: 26.

Daniels trata de levantarse pero sentía que algo lo estaba sacando algo en su pecho. cuando abre los ojos se encuentra la cara del ruso.tiene bigote largo y barba grande. en su cabeza tiene un sombrero polar entre medio había una estrella. el ruso esta sacando metralla del pecho de Mitchell.

"Veo que tuviste suerte...pero entrando en un campo de guerra con tu caballo...jeje veo tuviste agallas para entrar..." Dijo el Ruso. Daniels mira a la derecha había un machete que esta cerca de su mochila y cuando quiso agarrar. el ruso lo agarra y lo apunta en la cara a Daniels.

"Tienes derechos a quitarme la vida.. americano...pero yo te quitaré la tuya...Dijo el ruso con cara seria y baja el machete. "Puedes levantarte..."

"Que rayos paso y quienes eran lo que estaba adelante mio antes que me lanzara al cañon"

"Era el ejercito de Olga Discordia..." Dijo el ruso sentándose y sacando la petaca de acero y toma un trago. "¿Quieres...?"

"Dame...he tenido un dia agitado hoy..." Daniels agarra la petaca y se toma un trago.

"Soy Dimitri Petrenko..." Se presenta el ruso.

"Daniels Ronald..." Daniels también se presenta.hasta que una voz masculina se mete.

"Ey...veo que estas despierto..." Daniels reconocio el hombre que vio desde el primer dia es Vult. "Soy Vult...encantando de conocerte..." Se sienta en la roca y mostrando una sonrisa. Daniels sentía una extraña sensación sobre Vult.

"Encantado Vult..." Daniels alza la mano para estrechar a Vult. hasta que una visión lo impidió que mostrara algo.

se mostraba que una chica de peli rosado siendo abusada por Vult y los hombres en grupo robando la inocencia.

Daniels se aparta y mira de forma hostil a Vult. Dimitri y Vult lo miraron confundido.

"Es la forma de pagarnos por salvarte..." se quejo Vult y se levanta"Dimitri cuando termines de atender a este mocoso...quiero que lo acompañes a un lugar lejos de aqui...por que este lugar no hay para los cobardes..." Dijo Vult abandonando.

"Quienes este bastardo..."

"Es Vult lider de los Kuroinu..." Dijo Dimitri agarrando la mochila de Daniels.

"¿Vos estas trabajando para ellos?"

"Claro que no..." Dijo Dimitri con tono serio. "La diosa también te mando una misión"

"¿Como lo sabias?" Se sobresalta Daniels.

"No sos el único...viste alguna persona que son de nuestro mundo..."

"Si he visto tres hombres...pero tiene un vehículo que puede volar..." Dijo Daniels.

"Como un avión...?" Dijo Dimitri. Daniels asiente la cabeza. " Bueno no se si la diosa nos eligió para detener a Vult...:"Se escoge los hombro.

"Pero..." Daniels iba a decir algo pero Dimitri lo interrumpe arrojando la mochila

"No digas nada..." Dimitri señala hacia el sur" Vete por el sur...Vult me dijo que Eostia esta ahí..."

"Vos que vas a hacer..."

"Escuchaste la historia de los rojos revolucionarios..." Dijo Dimitri mirando fijamente a Daniels negando la cabeza."matamosa los fascista y también a los corruptos..."

"Vas a quedarte...?"

"Vete y no vuelvas..." Dijo con voz gruesa. "Nos veremos en otro lado..."

Daniels abandona el campamento de los Kuroinu y cambia el rumbo al sur a buscar alguna ciudad de Eostia.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Tercer Dia.

Horas: 8:20.

Daniels no descanso bastante bien. no tomo nada de agua y ni comida. se para en el árbol y se sienta. su estomago causo un rugido.

GRRRR

"Hace como un dia que no como nada..."Daniels suspira cansado.

{Ya va tres veces que escapo...uno: los elfos oscuros. dos: abandonando el campamento enemigo supongo. tres:...} Daniels pone la cara determinada{La próxima no me escapare. me enfrentaré a cualquier monstruos }

"¡¡¡Auxilio!!!" Grita una voz femenina. Daniels se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia la fuente de la voz.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKIIII.

Habia una chica de peli rosada. esta vestida con el vestido blanco. en la cabeza tenia una tiara dorada. y su pecho son de copa D.

La chica esta acorralada y rodeada de 20 Goblins. sus mirada son perversa y lasciva mirando el cuerpo de la joven.

"Hace mucho que no veo una mujer..."

"Podemos llevarla y follarla..."

La mirada de la chica se puso horrorizada y su ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas.

BANG.

El ruido fuerte causo que se asustara todos. los goblins se aparta hacia atras.

"¡¡¡¿Que mierd-"

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

Los tres goblins fueron asesinados de forma misteriosa pero en sus cabeza tenia un orificio. en el arbusto sale un hombre joven con el traje extraño y maltratado. tenia un arma extraña y la alza a los goblin.

"¡¡¡No de ni un paso mas o estarán muertos como sus amigos!!!" Grita amenazando a los goblin.

"Si eres un solo humano..." El goblin saca la daga"¡¡¡Mátenlo!!!"

"¡¡¡Atrás de mi señorita!!!" Daniels le pide a la chica que se pusiera detrás de la espalda.

Daniels cambia el arma a la Thompson M1A1 y lo alza apuntando.

TATTATATTATATTATATATARARARARAR.

Mata a los 15 goblin dejando uno con vida. el sobreviviente quedo parado e impactado de miedo por la arma que tenia Daniels.

"Te avise...vete..." El goblin asintio la cabeza y empezó a huir.

"Ya estas a salvo señori..." Daniels reconoció a la chica de la visión que vio ayer por la noche. se sintió congelado y impactado al encontrarse con la chica. pero fue abrazado.

"Gracias. gracias. gracias. ." Llora feliz la chica. Daniels quedo estupefacto hasta que una voz grita.

"¡¡¡No toques a Prim!!!"

"Qu"

THUMP.

Daniels se cae por delante y fue noqueado por un golpe contudente. La responsable fue la rubia de pelo largo. tiene una vestimenta casi desnuda.

"¡¡Nee-san. no es el!!!"

"Pero el trato de hacerte algo.." Dijo Alicia.

"Pero el me salvo de los goblin..."

"El te salvo..." Dijo Alicia mirando a Daniels noqueado. vinieron mas goblin ahora son 30 apareciendo en los arbusto. Alicia se puso a la defensiva con su espada. los goblin se abalanza hacia las dos. pero de golpe aparece de la nada un hombre con vestimenta extraña y alza el arma.

RATTATATATATATATATATA.

Fueron eliminados de a 15. los goblin lo mira asustado al hombre de la rasta. esta puesto con la remera gris y chaleco antibalas. en el hombro derecho mostraba una emblema. habia una calavera con el cuchillo.

Fuerzas especiales 141.

"No dejare que salga con vida..." Los goblin empezaron a huir. El hombre dispara a los restante. gritaron de dolor y de muerte.

"Bien...despejados señoritas..." Dijo con tono tranquilo. Alicia y Prim se quedaron estupefacta al ver que el hombre mato a 30 en segundos con su arma.

"Quien eres?" Pregunta Alicia.

"Soy John Mactavish pero en clave Soap" Se presenta.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

En la afuera del reino de norte.

Horas: 9:00.

El soldado de MAC/SOG veía de lejos en la colina alta. se observa con el binocular viendo en la fuera de entrada en la torre en donde esta el helicóptero.

"Así que no soy el único...pero por suerte esta el helicóptero que podría llevarme a casa...pero hay muchos guardias..." Oyó el crujido de los arbusto y gira de forma furtiva y apunta al arbusto.

"¡¡¡Quien eres. identifícate!!! Grita hostil. el arbusto sale una mujer con la capucha puesta y se la saca revelando la cara que es una elfa morena.

"Soy Laura y necesito ayuda.."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Dentro de la torre.

Horas: 9:49.

Los tres mayordomos estuvieron peleando en casi de una horas contras los buscapleitos elfos oscuros y algunos ogros. logan tenia unos golpes en la cara y su boca salía una linea de sangre. David tenia sangrando en la nariz. Mitchell tenia unos moretones en la cara pero los tres se mantenian en pie.

"Bien quien sigue..." Dijo Logan escupiendo sangre.

"Tenemos mucha energía para patear traseros" Dijo David limpiando la nariz con la manga.

"Vamos vamos..." Hace un gesto provocando a los elfos. Olga mira a Haina quien hace un gesto para que se detenga.

"¡¡Basta!!!" Haina golpea a los tres a cada cuello noqueandolos. "¡¡¡Se acabaron la diversión!!!" Grita Haina y hace un chasquido de su dedo llamando a las sirvientas para que lo lleve a los tres mayordomos.

Horas: 13:00.

Olga explica a Chloe sobre el manejo de la arma de fuego que el modelo es el fusil de asalto de HBRa3.

"Solo quita el seguro y apunta al blanco..." Ordena Olga. Chloe saca el seguro y apunta al blanco. "Y hala el gatillo"

ATATATTATATATTA.

las manos de Chile tiembla por el retroceso del fusil.

"Es dificil Olga Sama"

"Que raro si sabia manejar..." Olga agarra el fusil y alza apuntando el blanco.

ATATATATATTTA.

La mano de olga tiembla tambien. ella gime molesta.

"¿Que pasa con esta arma?"

"Es porque tu cuerpo no esta apto para armas grande y ni siquiera puedes dominar..." Dijo Mitchell que esta parado en la puerta. su cara esta con venda y su mirada incledula.

"Mitchell por que no me enseñas es una orden..." Dijo Olga con tono neutral.

"No me importa. si me matas sera inútil..." Dijo Mitchell sonriendo.

"Eres astuto..." Dijo Olga frunciendo el ceño. "Probemos con la armadura" Chloe entra la armadura y se queda quieta. hubo un pequeño silencio. "Y...anda moverte.."

"Olga-Sama no me puedo mover y ni puedo mover los brazos" Dijo Chloe.

"Necesita el Exo-Esqueleto..." Dijo Mitchell riendo a carcajada. "Ah...recordé que tuvimos nuestro segundo beso de 30 segundos no...puede que leíste mi mente para manejar...pero no aprendiste lo basico" Olga se acerca a Mitchell y mira fijamente en los ojos.

"Todavía no he perdido...anda a limpiar a mi cuarto" Dijo Olga. Mitchell suspira y va hacia el cuarto de Olga."Chloe tienes una tarea..."

"Si Olga-Sama"

"Seduce a uno de los mayordomos de Walker y convence que te enseñe a usar las armas" Dijo Olga alzando el dedo.

"¡¡¡EEEHHHH!!" Grita confundida"¡¡Jamas quiero tener relaciones con estos escorias humanos!!!"

"Me estas desobedeciendo " El cuerpo de Olga emite una aura violeta causando que Chloe se asustara"Hazlo ahora..."

"Si.." Asintió en voz baja

"Yo voy a ir a mi cuarto..." Dijo Olga dando la espalda a Chloe.

"Pero si Mitchell esta..."

"Lo se...usaré bajo as de mi manga"Dijo Olga lamiendo el dedo y con su mirada seductiva.

IIIIIIIIIIIII.

En la gran entrada del palacio de Ken.

Horas: 14:00.

Un hombre se acerca hacia la gran entrada pero fue detenido por las guardianas con la lanza.

"Solo de las guardianas reales marchate..."

"Vengo a avisar a la que manda todo el pais de Eostia" Dijo con acento británico.

"Solo las caballeras princesas son la que permitimos entrar pero con un hombre y esta vestimenta de mendigo" Ella puso una pequeña risita"No creo que te dejemos entrar..."

"Es urgente...por que en unos días Kuroinu va a hacer levantamiento..." El Hombre levanta la vista y saca un cigarro. las dos guardiana lo miraron sospechoso.

"Quien eres..."

"Capitan John Price...a su servicio" Le baja el sombrero.

**_Gracias por leer el cuarto capitulo. dejare las lista de héroes que van a participar._**

**_Jack Mitchell ._**

**_Logan Walker._**

**_David Walker._**

**_Dimitri Petrenko._**

**_John Price._**

**_John "Soap" Mactavish._**

**_Viktor Reznov._**

**_Alex Mason._**

**_Frank Woods._**

**_Joseph Bowman._**

**_Ethan "E3N"_**

**_Simon Riley "Ghost"._**

**_La anterior fanfic estaba Nick Reyes quien seria el soldado N13. así que decidí descartar. dejare otra lista de los personajes para votar._**

**_David Mason [COD BLACK OPS 2]._**

**_Gideon [COD ADVANCE WARFARE]._**

**_Mussman [COD WW2]._**

**_Paul Jackson [ COD MODERN WARFARE]_**

**_Alex Johnson [ COD Ghost]_**

**_Roach Sanderson[COD MODERN Warfare]_**

**_Bueno tendré que distribuir algunas historia de cada personaje desde el primer dia. por que aparecieron cuatro personajes quien seria. :Dimitri. Price. Soap. Y Mason._**

**_Pregúnteme cualquier cosa. dejen [Favoritos] y [Seguir]. Sobre la historia de Konosuba la cancelo por que ya me gastaron las ideas._**

**_planeo a hacer otra historia mas pero sera sobre Isekai Quartet quien se transporta en el mundo solo los cuatro en el otro mundo._**


	5. Hay planes para hacer

Nota del Autor:LOS PERSONAJES DE KUROINU Y LA SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTE DEL NUEVO CAPITULO.

**_En el capitulo anterior. Daniels Ronald encontró varios tipos de lugares del mundo y eso dejo impactado pero en el camino encontró a varios de los soldados de su mundo pero salvo a una princesa en peligro de los goblin y en resultado fue noqueado por su prima mayor._**_**Dimitri planea algo sobre los Kuroinu. John Price quiere hacer contacto con la diosa Celestine. Laura le pide ayuda a un soldado de MAC/SOG. ****Mitchell rechaza sigue rechazando a la seduccion de Olga.**_

**_Olga discordia pidio a Chloe que seduzca a unos de los hermanos Walker covenciedolo que enseñe las armas._**

**_Capitulo 5: _****_Hay planes para hacer._**

**_Nombre: Dimitri Pretenko._**

**_Edad: 22._**

**_Fecha: _****_29 de octubre 1945._**

**_Lugar: Polar ártico._**

_Despues de la caída de Berlín. dos meses después. Petrenko fue asignado a las fuerzas de ocupación soviéticas en Berlín. Reznov y Petrenko fueron asignados a la "Unidad 45", un equipo de proyectos especiales soviético bajo el mando del general Nikita Dragovich. Bajo el mando de Dragovich y Kravchenko, Dimitri y Reznov fueron enviados a capturar a un científico nazi, llamado Friedrich Steiner y asegurar un cargamento de Nova 6, un gas nervioso extremadamente tóxico, de la última base nazi que quedaba en el Círculo Polar Ártico. Después de que Steiner fue capturado, fue llevado de vuelta a Dragovich y Kravchenko para darles la ubicación del Nova 6._

Todos estaban reunidos ante la poderosa arma Nova-6. Viktor y Reznov estaban satisfecho en cumplir la ultima misión en servir su patria.

_"Bien ya hemos cumplido...es hora de volver a casa Viktor..."_Dijo Dimitri sonriendo a su mejor amigo

_"Si mi amigo..."_Dijo Reznov asintiendo la cabeza. Dragovich mira a Viktor y el resto pone una sonrisa maliciosa.

_"Viktor Reznov todavía no ha acabado la mision"_

_"¿Que quieres decir?" _Viktor se levanta la ceja izquierda. _"¡¡Si ya hemos ganado!!tenemos la arma poderosa que iba a usar a esos fascista" _Señala enojado a Steiner.

_"Tiene razon Reznov...pero necesito prueba" _Dijo Dragovich.

_"¿Que prueba?" _Pregunta Viktor.

_"Su ultima misión. ustedes 6: Seras mis conejillos de india" _Los complices de Dragovich se abalanza agarrando a los 4 hombres que son lo que tiene lealtad a su patria y tambien lo agarra a Viktor y Dimitri.

_"¡¡¡TU RATA TRAICIONERA!!!" _Viktor Grita furiosamente al traidor. Dimitri tambien se resiste el agarre. lo divide en dos en cada tanque de gas.

Dimitri trata patear la puerta furiosamente. cuando la ventilación entra el gas nervioso. Los tres comenzaron a agarrar de panico. Dimitri golpea el vidrio y ve a Viktor que tiene la mirada del panico.

Viktor ve a su mejor amigo y leal sufrir de la muerte lenta y dolorosa. Dimitri se colapsa y se empieza a convulsionar. el tiempo se volvio lento para el pero aparecio una mujer rubia con la toga blanca y se arrodilla y acaricia la mejilla.

**_"Has estado luchando por la patria. Dimitri Petrenko. aunque no seas reconocido por los gobernantes y que te dejan murienco como un animal"_**

_"No me hables asi..." _Dijo Dimitri con dolor.

**_"Tienes dos opciones: una es rechazar la misión y que sufras de dolor de una muerte dolorosa y lenta. dos aceptar la misión y quitar del sufrimiento"_**

_"Y que me gano cuando cumplo la misión "_

**_"Hay varias recompensa que te están esperando que podrías llegar a cumplir tus metas y tu sueño" _**

_"Como cumplir mi deseo es una recompensa?" _Pregunta Dimitri.La diosa asintió con la cabeza_"Bien acepto la misión."_

**_"Por favor salva mi gente de Eostia de las garras de los Kuroinu"_**

_"Kuroinu enterado" _Asintio Dimitri. La diosa alza la mano y hace un chasquido.

**_SNAP._**

Viktor logra liberarse del tanque de gas y mira al otro tanque donde esta sus tres camaradas caídos pero no veía nada por el gas toxico.

_"Te vengaré... mi amigo Dimitri" _Dijo en susurro con odio.

**_En el otro mundo._**

**_Primer dia._**

**_Horas: 15: 50._**

Dimitri abre los ojos y ve el cielo rojo. se siente que su espalda esta acostado algo duro. se levanta y esta en el bosque y se encuentra su mochila grande que había dos armas la PPSh-41 y la Mosin Nagant con la mira. oyó los tiros lejanos. fue corriendo a buscar la fuente de los disparos. llega saliendo del bosque encontrado un campo de batalla reciente y se encuentra un monto de cadáveres de elfos y ogros por todas partes. Dimitri empezaba a mirar alrededor hasta que una voz lo interrumpe.

_"Alto ahi"_Dimitri gira la cabeza encontrado dos hombres uno alto y musculoso con capa roja y otro era delgado con el chaleco verde. _"Quien eres?"_

_"¿Quienes son ustedes?' _Pregunta Dimitri con tono neutral. los dos se sobresalta ligero. el delgado se pone en adelante.

_"No sabes quienes somos?" _El delgado dijo con tono amenaza.

_"No..." _Dijo Dimitri pero mientras que su mano estaba alcanzando la pistola Tokarev-44.

_"Somos los Kuroinu..." _Dijo el musculoso _"Yo soy Vult lider de los Kuroinu" _Las mano de Dimitri se detiene al escuchar el nombre Kuroinu y se pone una sonrisa.

_"Justo los estaba buscando" _Exclama tono amable y hace una reverencia_"Soy Dimitri Petrenko su nuevo recluta y su mejor luchador"_

_"Nunca escuche que vendría un recluta" _Dijo el delgado.

_"Tambien yo...pero sos joven"_

_"Checa esto" _Dimitri saca la mosin nagant y alza el arma apuntando al cielo.

**_BANG._**

Una ave grande se cae al suelo en los pies de los tres. Vult y el delgado se miraron.

_"Bienvenido a los Kuroinu" _Dijo Vult sonriendo. el delgado le da palmada amistosa y se pone una sonrisa.

_"Soy Hick mucho gusto...__y bienvenido" _

_"Igualmente..." _Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

_"Bien vamos a darle buenas noticias que tenemos un nuevo aliado..." _Vult se da la vuelta y Hick también. Dimitri empezo a seguirlo pero su cara cambia a seria.

**_{Cuando llegue el momento...tengo que eliminar a Vult...usaré ese deseo para regresar el tiempo y evitar que Dragovich robe la nova-6} _**

Dimitri cambia la cara sonriente y se adelanta acompañando al grupo.

**_Segundo dia._**

**_Horas: 15: 29._**

Dimitri tuvo que jugar el papel como soldado de Kuroinu para ganar la confianza de Vult y de los comandante Hick y Kin. Dimitri participo en una competencia de beber mas licor contra los soldados mas bebedores. el ganador es Dimitri y hizo que todos los soldados se sorprendiera que Dimitri es joven. Hizo una charla amistosa con Kin sobre la magia y también su cultura de su país rusia. Hick estaba ebrio y contó toda los planes: ante de conquistar el reino de norte en una noche habrá una pequeña reunión con unos de los lideres ogros quien seria que esta en el bando de Olga discordia. Tambien hablo con Vult sobre la orden de capturar a olga. explica sobre el pais de Eostia y también hablo sobre las 7 princesas caballeros.

Ahora esta en el campo de batalla contra los elfos oscuros y los ogros. Dimitri estaba a lado de Vult.

_"¡¡¡Preparen los cañones!!!" _Grita Vult. Dimitri miro la gran cantidad hasta que el bosque sale de golpe un joven que tiene el uniforme militar estadounidense que esta montando en un caballo.

_"¡¡¡Esperen hay un hombre!!!_ " Grita dimitri pero Vult lo ignora. Dimitri empieza a correr a rescatar. los cañones comienza a disparar.

**_KABOOM._**

El cañon choca contra el suelo causando que el caballo se cayera gritando de dolor y el joven tambien se cae. cuando Dimitri percata que hay un elfo apunto de matar al joven. el saca su machete y corre hacia el elfo.

_"¡¡Ey!!" _El elfo oscuro mira a Dimitri y fue decapitado.Dimitri mira al joven soldado que esta aturdido por el golpe pero su pecho había una metralla perforada.

_"¡¡Estas bien!!" _Dimitri lo carga al joven_"Déjame llevarte a un lugar seguro" _Comienza a correr evitando que le dieran a unas de las flechas enemigas. Hick vio a Dimitri que esta salvando a uno.

_"Jefe dimitri esta en la delantera"_

_"¡¡¡Paren de disparar hay un aliado!!!" _Grita Vult.

**_{No quiero que se muera...lo necesito para que me enseñes las armas} _**

Dimitri llega la zona segura y jadea cansado. Hick se acerca a el.

_"Hombre. que pensabas estas loco" _Dijo con los ojos sorprendido_"Y quien este" _pregunta sobre el joven.

_"Es mi compañero..." _Mintió Dimitri.

**_{Este hombre es de mi mundo y también de mi epoca} _**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Horas: 17: 56._**

Despues de tratar al joven soldado. su nombre es Daniels Ronald de estados unidos. Dimitri le da la dirección de Eostia.

Dimitri va con Hick recordando que Vult va a reunir con los lideres de los ogros esta noche.

**_Horas: 23:00._**

En la gran carpa todos estaban reunidos quien seria Vult. Hick, Kin y Dimitri junto con los dos lideres ogros. uno tenia una hombrera roja su piel es negra y el segundo tenia toga negra y su piel es verde.

_"Y...contaste a tus soldados sobre la oferta que les espera"_

_"Si. le he contado...estan bastante interesado y quien este" _Pregunta a Vult sobre Dimitri.

_"Es mi nueva mano derecha...también un guerrero con la arma poderosa"._Dijo Vult sonriendo y dando un golpe fuerte en la espalda de Dimitri.

_"Hablando de las armas...hay un problema..." _Dijo el ogro con tono preocupado.

_"Que es?"_

_"La reina capturo a los tres hombres quien venia junta con las armas extrañas y 10 armaduras poderosa quien tiene magia poderosa. y un dragón de acero**[NOTA DEL AUTOR: **SI NO VIERON EL CAPITULO 1 Y 2. ESTÁN HABLANDO SOBRE LAS ARMAS AVANZADA QUE TRAJO MITCHELL Y LOS GHOST_." Explica el ogro sobre los tres extranjeros.

_"Y...que problema hay" _Pregunta Vult cruzando los brazos.

_"La reina olga y sus súbitos están aprendiendo a usar las armas" _

_"Es un problema...que tenemos que hacer" _Dimitri se levanta la mano.

_"Yo puedo entrar..."_

_"Tu..." _Pregunta Vult.

_"Yo me voy a infiltrar y entraré para liberar a los tres hombres y agarrar las armas" _Dijo Dimitri diciendo el plan.

_"Me parece un buen plan pero si te descubre"_

_"Confía en mi" _Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

**_Tercer Dia._**

**_Horas: 23: 00._**

Dimitri esta parado en la colina y estudiando el reino de lejos. lee el mapa donde dejo el lider de los ogros.

{_"**Solo tengo que entrar y también tengo que hacer contacto con los tres y avisar sobre el ataque. " **_} Oyo un chasquido metálico que provenía detrás de la espalda y se levanta a ambos brazos.

_"Quien eres?" _Pregunta dimitri.

"_Solo responde la pregunta...trabaja para Kuroinu o estas jugando a espia" _Dijo una voz gruesa.

_"Solo estoy haciendo una mision importante de la diosa"_Respondio Dimitri.

_"La diosa... y dime en que país soy" _

_"Con este acento ingles debe ser que eres de estados unidos "_El suspiro molesto_"Ya te respondi tus preguntas quien eres"_

_"Alex Mason" _.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

_El plan era capturar a Noriega, alias Objectivo lucro falso, y destruír su reputación. Al día siguiente, los tres de ellos participaron en la invasión, con McKnight proveyendo fuego de francotirador a Mason y Woods. A lo largo de la lucha, Mason intentó contactar a Hudson a través de las comunicaciones, aunque no lo logró. Después de haber destruído el jet de Noriega , Mason finalmente recibió innformación de Hudson, quien reveló la ubicación de Noriega. Él y Woods llegaron al hotel donde Noriega fue localizado y capturado, sin embargo Hudson les dijo que Noriega debía de ser escoltado a un puesto de control del ejército de EE.UU., donde iba a proporcionar sobre un objetivo denonimado Nexus. Tuvieron éxito, pero no se dieron cuenta de que todo eso era parte del plan de Menendez._

**_Nombre: Alex Mason._**

**_Edad: 56._**

**_Fecha: 19 de Diciembre de 1989._**

**_Lugar: Panamá._**

Mason esta en el lugar donde debería estar hasta quealguien lo ataca por sorpresa.

_"¿Que demonios?!!" _Mason golpea el atacante y el otro lo golpea con la culata del rifle en su abdomen dejándolo arrodillado y lo obliga a estar quieto en el suelo.

_"Vaya vaya..." _Dijo con tono mexicano.

_"Esa voz...no me digas" _Mason mira al hombre_"¡¡¡Raul Menéndez...se suponía que estabas muerto!!" _Menéndez lo golpea en la cara a mason.

_"¡¡Lo estaba!!!" _Grita Menéndez y se gira la vuelta y agarra un conjunto de ropa y lo arroja al suelo_"Vístete"_

_"No..." _Dijo Mason mirando con odio_." Estas perdido tenemos a noriega y vos no tienes nada. ¡¡¡estas perdidos!!!_grita Mason con cara triunfante. Menéndez se puso a reír.

_"Sabias que iba a decir esto...pero trajimos algo para que te cambie de opinion" _Dijo Menendez abriendo la puerta revelando al conocido de Mason y es su hijo David. _"Sino vas a cooperar... tu hijo va a pasar un mal rato"_

_"¡¡El no tiene nada que ver!!" _Grita Mason enojado. Menéndez lo agarra por el cuello.

_"¡¡¡MI HERMANA JOSEFINA NO TENIA NADA QUE VER!!!" _Grita Menendez_" Así que metieron algo lo que era muy importante para mi...pero ahora voy meter lo que es importante para ti. " _Menendez saca el seguro de la escopeta y apunta a David desmayado_"Cooperas o tu hijo muere!!!" _Mason mira al suelo. y se quita el chaleco antibalas.

**_En el lugar del muelle._**

Mason no podía ver nada por que los hombres de Menéndez le pusieron una bolsa en la cara. cuando baja el vehículo mason aprovecha la oportunidad de escapar pero los hombres lo detiene agarrando. hasta que algo le recibió en la cabeza y se cae de espalda. Mason no podía mover pero no veía nada. alguien le saca la bolsa y se encuentra a la vista a Woods con la mirada de impacto.

_"¡¡Mason!!" _Woods se gira furiosamente sacando la pistola _"¡¡¡Tu!!!" _.

**_PUMP._**

**_PUMP._**

Mason escuchaba a Woods con los gemidos de dolor. quería gira la vista pero su cuerpo esta muerto y su conciencia se pierde. y se encuentra en un lugar oscuro.

_"Quien eres..."_

**_"Soy la diosa del otro mundo... Alex Mason _****_no tuviste elección en sacrificar tu vida por la vida de tu hijo."_**

_"Lo hice por que soy su padre...no tenia elección..."_

**_"Alex mason...tienes dos opciones: una es rechazar la misión y irte al mas alla o aceptar la misión y rehacer tu vida en el otro lugar"_**

_"Acepto la misión...dime que debo a hacer"_

_"Por favor salva mi gente de Eostia de las garras de los Kuroinu"_

**_En el otro mundo._**

**_Primer dia._**

**_Horas: 17: 00._**

Mason se despierta en el bosque y mira alrededor. todos estaba podrido y mira al cielo es rojo oscuro. se levanta y se encuentra su mochila junto con las dos armas la M16 y KS-23. y mira al cielo nuevamente.

_"Este debe ser un jodido infierno..."_Hasta que escucha un ruido de helicóptero volando sobre el. Mason se sobresalta y escucha la radio que venia dentro de la mochila. Mason abre el cierre y se encuentra la radio.

_"Ho.." _

**_THUMP._**

Mason se cayo por delante por que alguien lo ataco por detrás y lo mira atrás su vista era borrosa que no podía identificar a las figuras.

**_Segundo Dia._**

**_Horas: 10: 00._**

Mason despierta con dificultad de moverse y cuando abre los ojos. se da cuenta que esta encerrado en una jaula para animales pequeño como el tamaño de simio.

_"¡¡¡DONDE MIERDA ESTOY!!!"_

_"Uh...ey hermana el humano desperto" _Dijo una joven elfa oscura con sombrero rojo con bata roja.

¡¡¡¿Quienes son ustedes y por que estoy en la jaula para animales?!!!!" Grita enojado a la niña elfa oscura.

"Uuuu...ese humano esta enojado""Si eres una..." Fue interrumpido por el golpe en la cara por una adolescente con un bastón de acero.

"¡¡¡Cállate humano!! "Grita la chica rubia con pelo corto. esta vestido con chaleco negro y no tenia sostén. sus pierna son de malla rojas. su pecho de copa es A.

"¡¡No debes tratar así a tus mayores!!!"Grita Mason.

"¡¡Ah...pero si eres un hombre de 30 años!!!" grita la chica.

"¡¡No me vengas con esta broma!!" Prostesto Mason"Mírate en el espejo" una mujer madura de pelo negro saca el espejo mostrando a Mason su cara. se sobresalta un poco al ver que su cara no tiene arrugas.

"Que rayos me paso..." Susurro Mason sudando a balas.

"Aunque eres atractivo me gustaría que fuera nuestra mascota" Dijo la mujer madura sonriendo de forma seductora a Mason tocando la mejilla. su aspecto es de armadura negra y su pecho es de copa D. su ojos son celeste. La niña alzo la mano alegremente.

"Me gustaría quedarlo en mi casa..." ella se sento en frente de la pequeña jaula para animal donde tenia encerrado a Mason. "Lo voy alimentar...lo voy bañar...lo voy entrenar para que me de la mano" Dijo la niña mientras decía cosa contando por dedos.

"¡¡¡¡En donde rayos estoy maldita sea!!!" Mason grita histérico.

"¡¡¡Silencio humano!!" Grita la adolescente. la madura aclara la garganta.

"Lamento por mis hermanas. soy Liz y la chica de baston es Bet y mi pequeñita hermana es Rika" Se presenta Liz. Mason la mira desconcertado.

"Por que estoy encerrado en una jaula...""Para que no te escapes..." Dijo Liz sonriendo.

"Y que diablos soy para ustedes..." Mason frunce el ceño.

"Esclavos"Dijo Bet cerrando los ojos."Mascota"Dijo Rika sonriendo como una niña feliz."Juguete"Dijo Liz con la mirada seductora. Las tres hermanas dijeron al mismo tiempo causando que Mason se asustara un poco.

《Aquí Hesh ... responde a cualquier unidad ... somos Ghosts que estamos en el helicóptero S-80E ... Repito que somos Ghosts.》

las tres hermanas miraron la caja que emitia una voz robotica.

"Esta cosa hablo" Dijo Rika agarrando la radio.

"¿Que es esto?" Dijo Bet estudiando el objeto.

"Chicas sera mejor que no toque eso" Advirtio Mason. Bet gira el tambor de la radio causando que apareciera un ruido fuerte agudo.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Las tres chicas se taparon los oídos hasta que Bet lo arroja al suelo y lo destruye con su bastón causando que Mason se pusiera furioso.

"¡¡¡¡Maldita sea era lo que tenia para comunicarme!!!" Se queja furioso.

"¡¡¡Cállate cuando estemos en casa vas a hacer que hagas lo que te digamos!!!" Bet lo presiona la nariz de Mason con la punta de bastón.

"Tu nombre sera limppy" Dijo la niña poniendo una sonrisa alegre.

"Es un nombre estupido...no seria mejor Alex o Mason"

"No sabia que los humanos pondría para su nombres" Dijo Bet con los ojos sorprendidos.

"¡¡Es mi nombre real Alex Mason!!" Mason protesta.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

cerca de la entrada del reino de norte.

Horas: 13: 45.

Las dos hermanas Rika y Bet estuvieron jugueteando con las cosas de Mason. Liz era la conductora del carruaje.

"Ya llegamos" Exclama alegre la niña Rika.

"Genial ahora vamos hacia nuestra casa" Dijo Bet bajando el carro.

"No puedo imaginar a domarte Mason" Dijo Liz lamiendo el labios y se baja del carro. las tres hermana va hacia la tienda dejando el carro solo.

"Que alguien me saque de aqui" Dijo Mason rogando a cualquiera quien sacara de la jaula. hasta que un grito de caballo le atrajo la atención de Mason y mira adelante había un joven que estaba montando en un caballo hasta que uno de los guardias de la entrada gritaron.

¡¡¡Un Humano!!" El caballo pasa saltando el carruaje haciendo que la jaula empuje por la pata del caballo.

"¡¡Detenerlo!!!" Los guardias de elfos oscuros tomaron los caballos y empezaron la persecución. la jaula quedo tirada en el suelo y Mason rompe los barrotes debilitados.

"Por fin libre..." Dice Mason aliviado." "Tendré que agradecer a este joven por sacarme de esta Jaula .la próxima que lo vea..." agarra su cosas"Tendré que buscar refugio" Mason corre alejando de la gran entrada del reino. Las tres hermana regresa al carro y encuentra que Mason escapo.

"Vaya escapo..."Dijo Bet rascando la cabeza

"Ara...ara..que pena ya me estaba empezando a gustarme" Dijo Liz poniendo una mano en el pomulo sacudiendo en decepción.

"Nee-chan Limpy se escapo" Rika contenía la lagrimas.

"Y que estamos esperando vamos tras el" Dijo Bet.

En la colina lejos de la ciudad del reino

Horas: 19: 25.

Mason se instala un pequeño campamento y comienza a revisar su inventario. tiene 10 cargadores de fusiles de M16. 60 cartuchos de escopeta en dividir 2 cinturones de balas. y una foto familiar en donde esta tres personas: Mason ,difunta esposa y su hijo. Mason suspiro tristemente y lo guarda dentro del chaleco antibalas.

"David...lo siento"

Mason se acomoda y cierra los ojos para dormir. pero lloro un poco en silencio. no se percato donde hay una figura que esta oculta en el arbusto observando a Mason.

Tercer dia.

Horas: 9:00.

Mason vio desde lejos en la colina alta.se observa con la vista binocular en la entrada exterior de la torre donde se encuentra el helicóptero.

"Así que no soy el único ... pero afortunadamente hay un helicóptero que podría llevarme a casa ... pero hay muchos guardias ..." Escuchó el chasquido del arbusto y se vuelve furtivamente y apunta al arbusto.

"Quien eres, identifícate!"Grita hostilmente: el arbusto deja a una mujer con la capucha puesta y la saca revelando la cara que es una elfa morena.

"Soy Laura y necesito ayuda .."

"No eres una de estas locas que me secuestraron" Dijo con tono cauto.

"¿Locas?...no lo soy...pero necesito ayuda...yo se la forma de entrar al reino sin que ellos se de cuenta que entraste. " Dijo Laura manteniendo la compostura.

"¿Que queres que te ayude?"

"Quiero que rescates a los tres"

"Por que..."

"Ellos viene de tu mundo..."

"Ah claro...no" Simplemente dijo eso. Laura se sorprende y mira hacia el suelo.

"Lo siento Mitchell no pude salvarte" Dijo en voz baja con tono triste.

"Pero..." Mason mira el reino donde esta el helicoptero" Bueno te ayudaré a salvar a tus amigos"

"De verdad" Dijo Laura con los ojos abierto de forma esperanzada.

"Primero necesitamos un plan..."

"Traje un mapa de la torre" Dijo laura sacando un mapa. "Mithell y los dos Walker esta en el piso 10 donde duerme los sirvientes...pero necesita armas" Laura señala hacia el otro piso"En el piso 5 esta su armas y armaduras que esta guardado en el cuarto de armería de Chloe. "

"Bien entraremos esta noche..." Dijo Logan. Laura se levanta y mira a Mason.

"Olvide decirte...Los Kuroinu ha traspasado las lineas ahora están poco cerca. posiblemente van a atacar hoy o mañana..." Mason asintio con la cabeza.

iIIIÍIIIIIÍIIIIII.

Horas: 22:50.

Mason preparaba su equipo hasta que oye el ruido del crujido de rama. Mason se levanta y saca la pistola y va hacia donde esta el ruido y se encuentra un hombre joven que esta parado en la colina y esta observando el reino.Su vestimenta es de uniforme ruso de la segunda guerra mundial. Mason se acerca sigilosamente y saca el seguro de la M9. el ruso se levanta en ambos brazos.

"Quien eres?" Pregunta el ruso.

"Solo responde la pregunta...trabaja para Kuroinu o estas jugando a espia" Dijo Mason.

"Solo estoy haciendo una mision importante de la diosa"Respondio el ruso.

"La diosa..."Mason quedo poco sorprendido."y dime en que país soy" Mason pregunta.

"Con este acento ingles debe ser que eres de estados unidos "El suspiro molesto"Ya te respondi tus preguntas quien eres"

"Alex Mason" .Baja el arma. el ruso gira la cabeza y pone una sonrisa.

"Dimitri Petrenko...mucho gusto"

"Dimitri...no me digas que eres del 3er Ejército de Choque con quien esta Viktor Reznov" Dijo Mason mirando la emblema pero de repente las mano de Dimitri agarro los hombros de Mason y lo mira con cara de asombro.

"¡¡Conoces a Viktor!!!"

"Si lo conozco...me contó mucho de ti...pero deberías estar muerto en polar artico" Dijo Mason"¿Eres del año 45 después de la caída de Berlín.?"Pregunta a Dimitri y asintio la cabeza.

"Yo soy de 89..."

"Imposible pero...

BOOM.

Los dos soldados miraron a la torre donde hubo una pequeña explosión. Laura apareció y se sorprende que había otra persona mas.

"Mason...quienes este hombre..."

"Es dimitri...puede entrar a nuestro equipo.."

"Bueno...vengan conmigo vamos al pasadizo" Dijo Laura haciendo un gesto en la mano que lo siguiera pero no percataron que había tres figura escondida en el arbusto.

En el tercer dia: Volviendo donde esta Mitchell y los dos Ghost antes que Mason y Dimitri se encontrará

Dentro de la torre. en la habitación de olga.

Horas: 14: 00.

Mitchell estuvo limpiando la habitación de Olga. su habitación era bastante amplio para una persona. su cama es grande al estilo king. Había un gran espejo y también unos accesorios femeninos pero hay un cuadro pequeño en la foto. habia dos niñas una es morena y otra es piel blanca y rubia. Mitchell agarra la foto y estudia.

"Debe ser Olga de niña...y esa niña quien es..." Mitchell pregunta hasta que oyó un crujido de la puerta detrás de su espalda. su corazón se paraliza y late rápidamente.

{Por que me siento que algo malo va a pasar}

Mitchell gira lentamente y se encuentra con Olga que esta parada en la puerta. pero escucho un chasquido de la puerta poniendo el seguro.

"Vaya... has limpiado todo mi cuarto...mereces una recompensa..." Dijo Olga con la mirada seductora. Mitchell quedo en blanco y su mente gritaba.

{CALMA CALMA. Recuerda lo que el novato de sentinel me dijo sobre los juegos Eroge y RPG solo tienes que elegir opciones. cuando esta en la vida real tendrás que crearla}

(1) Intentar irse y rechazar la recompensa.

(2) Crear excusas.

(3) Hacer preguntas.

(4) Preguntar sobre la foto.

(5) Rendirse.

OPCION 1.:Intentar irse y rechazar la recompensa.

"Bien señorita Olga. ya he terminado mi trabajo. aunque gracias por la recompensa.Dijo Mitchell con la mirada seria yendo hacia la puerta y cuando agarra el picaporte. no se giraba y mitchell se agarra un ligero panico.

"Buscabas esto..." Dijo Olga mostrando la llave. Mitchell quiso arrebatar la llave pero Olga lo esconde dentro de su corsé purpura. "Buscala..." Dijo Olga levantando su pecho. Mitchell trago la saliva y su mano alza lentamente alcanzando el pecho de Olga. sus manos temblaba ligero hasta que se olvido que su brazo izquierdo es sintético.

"Tranquila Olga yo voy a forzar la cerradura" Mitchell abre la capa de piel metálica del brazo izquierdo y saca la ganzúa y comienza a forzar la puertapor fin abrió la puerta cuando quiso salir se choca con algo invisible.

"Invoque un escudo...para que no salgas sin recibir la recompensa..."

Olga ha bloqueado la salida*

OPCION 2: Crear excusas.

Mitchell quedo petrificado y se aparta un poco atrás y hace una pequeña risita forzosa.

"Olga sino vuelvo a mi puesto de trabajo...Mi jefa me va a castigar y me va golpear con la fusta. "

"Ya le pedí a haina que descansara hasta mañana"

"Hace como dos dia que no como nada desde que vine" Dijo Mitchell fingiendo dolor de estomago.

"Después que reciba tu recompensa. avisaré que traiga un plato delicioso "

"Ehhhh...huelo mal..." Dijo Mitchell dando otra escusas.

"Detrás del espejo hay un baño y podrás lavarte" Dijo Olga señalando" O talvez quieres ir al baño conmigo"

{RAYOS LA CAGUE A PROPÓSITO}

"Bien vamos directo al grano...Jack Mitchell siéntate en mi cama" Dijo Olga brillando los ojos haciendo que el cuerpo de Mitchell moviera en contra de su voluntad y se sienta al borde de la cama. Olga cierra la puerta y se acerca a Mitchell

Olga ha eludido las excusas

OPCION 3: Hacer preguntas.

Mitchell trato de pensar que preguntas haría con Olga.

"¿Olga cuantos año tienes?"

"Por que te interesa en saber mi edad"

"Bueno a simple vista te pareces una mujer joven puedes que tenga 20 o 30"

"Tengo 800 años" Respondió en seco dejando a Mitchell impactado.

"En serio me estas tomando..." Fue interrumpido por que Olga lo empuja haciendo que Mitchell se acostara y se pone encima de el.

"Vamos a divertirnos... " Dijo Olga con la mirada seductora. Mitchell se quedo sin aliento.

Olga te tiene acorralado y no puedes escapar*

Olga desabrocha los botones de la camisa lentamente a Mitchell.

"Olga...yo soy tu sirviente no podemos"Dijo Mitchell sonrojado pero balbuceaba.

"Soy la reina y mi palabra es la ley" Dijo Olga y termina de desabrochar la camisa y ahora va por los pantalones. Mitchell eligió una de las dos ultima opciones entre 4 y 5.

OPCION 4: Preguntar sobre la foto.

"Olga ¿esa niña rubia de la foto quien es?" Olga se detiene y mira Mitchell con la mirada molesta.

"Es la que te hable antes..." Dijo Olga con tono serio y se levanta" Ella fue una amiga hace 700 años atras" Olga agarra la recuadro y lo mira."Ella eligió convivir con los humanos...y cuando declare la guerra.." Olga coloca el recuadro dando vuelta"Comenzó a formar alianza con las 6 princesas caballeros..."

Olga gira la vuelta volviendo a ver a Mitchell y suspira molesta"Ya me hiciste perder la gana..." Olga abre la puerta"Recoge tu saco y vete a trabajar"

"Lo siento Olga..." Mitchell se levanta y abrochar la camisa.

"Por que no me deseas..." Pregunta Olga mirando a Mitchell.

"Desde que nos conocimos...me besaste después de recibir un daño con tu magia que me dejo fuera de combate aunque fue nuestro primer beso" Dijo Mitchell con tono semi molesto. "Aunque seria injusto que el amor naciera por intermedio de relaciones sexuales...No me conoces...yo no te conozco...así no funciona"

"Creí que los hombre solo le encanta acostar con la mujeres a cualquiera" Dijo Olga.

"Yo no soy ese tipo de hombre...solo me acuesto al que quiero y punto.."

"Y eso de nuestro primer beso fue ayer..." Respondió

"Te refieres a..."Iba a decir mitchell.

"Chloe y lo demás no podia quitar tu casco de armadura...asi que tuve que besar en tu mano para crear un sello temporal con efecto mínimo. "Mitchell quedo en blanco por lo que escucho hasta que Olga le acerca en la cara y lo dice en susurro.

"Lo disfrutaste no? " Dijo Olga.

"Ah...ah.." Mitchell balbuceaba.

"Te digo un secreto.." Olga se acerca en el oído "Fue mi primer beso... y soy inexperta en esta cosa"

"¡¡¿Como?!!" Mitchell se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo Olga.

"Voy a darte otra oportunidad..."

"¡¡¡Me voy!!!" Mitchell fue corriendo como el viento. Olga puso una pequeña risita.

"De verdad es el primer hombre que me hace reír un poco" .

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Dentro del cuarto para hombres.

Horas: 20: 25.

Había un cuarto común y corriente para sirvientes masculinos. habia tres literas camas mal hechas. una pequeña mesa que había una vela encendida. alguien abre la puerta entrando a tres hombres cansados y se tira cada uno de su litera.

Malditos ogros..."Gruñe Mitchell con enojo y fatigado.

"Algún dia pagaran"Gruñe David.

"Hay una solución..." Logan se levanta y saca algo dentro de su cama. sacando tres granada fragmentaria.

Donde lo conseguiste..." Pregunta Mitchell.

"Lo recogí ante de meternos a la celda" Logan hace un gesto de susurro. "Hay que irnos ahora"

"Pero por que..."Pregunta David.

"Por que he escuchado rumores que venia de los ogros que los Kuroinu vendrá en dos dia atacar a este reino"

"Escuche eso ante ayer" Dijo mitchell.

La gran pregunta donde tiene nuestra armas..."

"He seguido a chloe en silencio" Dijo Logan" Nuestras armas esta en el quinto piso. nosotros estamos en el décimo..."

"No me digas que estas granada van"Dijo David con sorpresa.

"Si. volar la puerta y recoger nuestras armas y salimos disparando hasta llegar al helicoptero" Dijo Logan.

"Es un buen plan...pero que me dice de Mitchell."

"Yo no puedo acompañarlos...por que" Mitchell le muestra el sello de esclavitud a los dos. "Va a repetir de vuelta...Olga me tiene fichado si hago un movimiento para escapar. me va a manipular a telepáticamente de vuelta. "Mitchell pone una mirada seria" Por mi culpa por involucrarse. yo distraeré a los guardias y ustedes se va a escapar hoy."

"La primera vez que te conocí pensé que eras idiota...pero con tu sacrificio cambio mi forma de pensar de lo que eres" Dijo Logan sonriendo.

"Bien que estamos esperando" Dijo David levantando."Pongámonos en marcha"

En los pasillos.

Horas: 21:10.

Mitchell se asoma por la pared viendo un par de guardias cuidando la puerta. las dos era mujeres elfas.

"¡¡Eyyy!!" Grita Mitchel llamando la atencion a las guardias.

"Un humano..." Dijo uno.

"Que esta haciendo aquí. deberías estar durmiendo a esta hora"

"Me di cuenta que ustedes son la mas hermosas que esas lideres" Mitchell coquetea con las dos guardias. las dos se pusieron sonrojo ante el elogio.

"Por que estas diciendo esto humano" la otra se quita el casco revelando su cara con pelo castaño.

"Somos hermosas?" Dijo otra poniendo las dos manos en la mejilla.

"Me gustaría tomar una bebida con ustedes..." Dijo Mitchell guiñando el ojo a las dos.

"A que quieres llegar a esto"

"Me gustaría conocerlas a ustedes" Dijo Mitchell sonriendo. Las dos se quedaron mirándose entre si y ambas asintieron.

"Nos gustaria ir a beber contigo pero no podemos dejar la puerta..."

"Tranquilo traje a dos guardias conmigo..." Mitchell hace un chasquido el dedo y viene dos guardias detras de Mitchell. las dos guardias femeninas dejaron el puesto y siguieron a Mitchell a tomar unas bebidas.

Los dos guardias se quitan el casco revelando que son Logan y David.

Pongamos a trabajar" Dijo Logan sacando las tres granadas y escucho los pasos. era una mujer rubia con cola de caballo y tiene un vestido rojo. ambos se pone el casco y pone en posición firme.

"Ey.." Dijo la rubia a los guardias.

"Que pasa señorita" Dijo Logan con voz ronca.

"¿Como que señorita? soy su capitana Chloe" frunce el ceño. Ambos Walker gritaron en su mente.

{DE VERDAD ES CHLOE}

"Ustedes no son mellisa y Urika. quienes son ustedes"

"Soy Thawis."Miente Logan

"Yo Kowert" Tambien David.

"Ambos son hombres" Pregunta Chloe. los dos asintieron.

"Nunca escuche el nombre ante..." Dijo Chloe tocando la barbilla y pensando.

"Nosotros somos novatos" Dijo David.

"Les puedo pedir favor.."

"Si" Dijo Logan.

"Me queda bien el vestido..." Dijo Chloe girando el cuerpo. los dos se quedaron confundidos.

"Te queda estupenda...cualquier hombre caeria ante tu encanto" Dijo Logan con tono amable.

"De verdad...con esto va a funcionar" Dijo Chloe sonriendo y puso una sonrisa maliciosa" Con esto los dos humanos van a caer ante mi y me verán como reina"

"A cuales señorita" Pregunta David.

"A Logan y David. " Dijo Chloe dejando impactado a los verdaderos.

" en verdad nos gusta que vista así. eso hará que nos cambie de parecer" Dijo Logan.

"¿Cambiar de parecer?" Pregunta Chloe.

"Digo a los humanos les van a fascinar y eso supera a nuestro gusto"

"Si..." Dijo David.

"Ustedes se nota extraño..." Sospecha Chloe. "Quiero que se quite el casco"

"No queremos" Ambos dijeron.

"Que se quite el casco es una orden" Chloe se alza la mano para quitar el casco a Logan y lo saca y se abre los ojos de golpe.

"Lo siento señorita" Logan la agarra por los brazos somentiedola al suelo.

"¡¡¡HUMANO MALDITO!!!"

"¡¡David haz volar la puerta!!" Grita Logan forzando a Chloe que no se levantara. David saca el gancho de la granada y lo coloca en el borde de la puerta.

"¡¡¡Fuego en el hoyo!!!"

KABOOOM.

la cerradura de la puerta se rompe y David patea abriendo y entra agarrando las armas. Logan seguia manteniendo a Chloe con agarre.

"¡¡Nunca escaparan de esta torre!!! " Grita Chloe.

"Lo siento señorita...es que dentro de dos días habrá algo que no nos concierne"

"Listo Logan" Aparece David con su fusil de asalto y chaleco antibalas con mascara de gas y unas cuerdas. Logan suelta a Chloe en el suelo y David la apunta con su fusil para que no levantara. Logan entra y agarra su fusil de asalto y se pone la mascara de gas.

"Nos vamos..." Logan agarra el bolso y recolecta las armas posible.

"Cuanto estamos llevando"

"5 Fusiles y 1 ametralladora Ameli" Dijo Logan.

"No podemos llevarla todas..." Dijo David

"Supongo que llevaremos a nuestro helicoptero" Dijo Logan y mira a Chloe" Y tambien llevaremos a esta rubia"

"Por que"

"Por que ella guiara hacia nuestra ave"

En donde esta Mitchell.

Las guardias escucharon la explosion.

"Vino de la armeria" Dijo la otra levantadose

"Vamos a ir"Ambos guardia empieza a irse

"Chicas lo siento" Mitchell lo noquea con el brazo izquierdo sintético.

THUMP.

THUMP.

Los noquea a las dos. Mitchell va hacia donde Logan y David hasta que alguien tropieza encontrado a Olga y sus guardias.

"Mitchell que haces a esta hora"

"Olga yo..." Mitchell empezó a decir mentiras pero Olga uso el poder de leer la mente por el intermedio del sello de esclavo. lee la mente que veía los planes de fuga.

"Guardias eviten que no escapen a los dos y encarcela a este sirviente" Dijo Olga a los guardias. Mitchell gira furtivo para escapar y los guardias empezaron a perseguir a Mitchell.

En donde los ghost. en segundo piso.

RATTATATATTATATATA.

Los elfos y ogros se estaba cubriendo en la paredes.

"¡¡¿Que clase de humanos son?!!"

"¡¡Antes era debiles y ahora son fuertes!!"

RATATATATTATATAATA.

Los proyectiles de balas se chocan contra la pared rozando a unos elfos."¡¡Te gusta sentirte humillado!!!" Grita Logan y sigue disparando. David empuja a Chloe atada y amordazada con la tela.

"¡¡Sigamos adelante!!" Grita David y saca el gancho de la granada y lo arroja al grupo.

KABOOOM.

Logan, David y Chloe va bajando al primer piso y se encuentra unos 20 guardias con escudos grande. David empuña la Ameli y lo alza apuntando.

TATATATATTTATATA.

Las balas de ameli perfora los escudos eliminando a los guardias. y los ghost siguen avanzando hasta encontrarse con Mitchell corriendo y en el otro pasillo aparece mas guardias con ballestas.

"¡¡Dame una arma!!"Grita Mitchell huyendo.

"¡¡Ten!!" Logan arroja la Ak-47 a Mitchell.

Mitchell se desliza esquivando las flechas y la agarra la Ak-47 y dispara a los guardias.

TRAKAKAKAKA.

Mitchell llega a los Ghost y se sorprende a Chloe atada y amordazada.

"¿Que esta haciendo la rubia?"

"Ella sabe donde esta nuestro helicóptero..." Responde Logan recargando su fusil.

"Sigamos adelante" Logan saca la mordaza a Chloe.

"Ahora hacia donde..." Logan pregunta a Chloe.

"Al fondo de la izquierda..." Le responde a regañadientes.

"Vamos" Dijo David.cuando baja al ultimo piso al fondo de todos hay una gran puerta abierta. Logan suelta a Chloe.

"Vos quedate y no hagas nada" Dijo Logan. Mitchell y David corre los mas rapido hasta que a ambos lados aparecieron mas elfos oscuros y ogros. el trío dispara mientra corren. cuando llega cerca de la salida de la nada el suelo se abre haciendo que los tres se caiga en la trampa.

PUGJJG.

Hubo un ruido como si fuera que una carne fue perforada. Chloe se desata de la atadura y corre hacia la multitud de guardias viendo la trampa.

Cuando se pasa de la multitud sus ojos se ensacharon al ver algo horrible. Mitchell, Logan y David fueron perforados por púas de acero largas y gruesa. los tres están muertos.

"A Olga no va a gustar..." Dijo un elfo.

"Quien activaron las trampas" Pregunta Chloe con cara impactada.

En el palacio Feoh.

Horas: 24: 00.

Daniels estaba en la cama de alguien y su ojos estaba cerrado. cuando se despierta sin abrir los ojos una mano derecha con el trapo humedo aparece acariciando la frente de Daniels.

"Mama tuve un sueño extraño..."

"Que soñaste..." Dijo una voz femenina.

"Soñe que fui transportado a un mundo donde tengo que salvar gente...cuando llegue me encontré con un ejercito de esa personas morenas con orejas puntiaguda y unos monstruos grandote con grande colmillo...fui a otro reino para encontrarme unos tipos de mi mundo...pero fueron secuestrado y yo hui de esas misma personas...y me encuentro con otro ejercito que no me agradaba realmente...y despues rescate a una joven de pelirosado con vestimenta de princesa..y alguien me golpeo" Dijo Daniels gimiendo de dolor.

"Tranquilo estas a salvo en el palacio de mi Nee-San del reino de Feoh en Eostia" Dijo la voz con tono amable.Daniels abre los ojos de golpe.

"¡¡¿En Eostia?!!" Daniels se levanta y mira a la persona que es la misma joven y es Prim.

"Eres tu..." Daniels se agarra la cabeza gimiendo de dolor. Prim se preocupa.

"Estas bien..."

"Mi cabeza ...me duele como si un yunke me aplastara"

"Déjame tratarte " Prim alza la mano tocando la cabeza de Daniels emite un brillo verde en la mano. Daniels se relaja y se acuesta.

"Que bien se siente..." Dijo Daniels con tono tranquilo. Prim se pone una sonrisa amable.

"Soy Prim mucho gusto...cual es tu nombre mi salvador" Mostrando una sonrisa radiante a Daniels.

"Soy Daniels Ronald" Dijo Daniels rascando la cabeza."Que me paso"

"Es que mi nee-san te golpeo tu cabeza por que creyó que eras un atacante...pero yo dije que eres mi salvador" Explico Prim.

"A cualquiera le puede pasar..." Dijo Daniels sonriendo. "Y donde esta tu prima"

"Esta hablando con un conocido tuyo" Dijo Prim.

"Mi conocido?" Pregunta Daniels.

En la otra sala.

Había 10 personas en presente. había un noble con bigote gris y su sombrero marrón oscuro. es el ministro beasley junto con los 8 guardias y tenia una carta de arresto.

"Estas arrestado por sospecha de que estas colaborando con discordia" Dijo el ministro a Soap que tenia una cara impactada.

"¡¡Debe ser un gran error!!!"Exclama Soap.

"Tu vestimenta es similar a un tal Capitan Price" Dijo Beasley. Soap se sobresalta al escuchar el nombre conocido de su capitán.

"¿Que es lo que hizo?" Pregunta Soap.

"Fue arrestado por que Price estaba en contra de Celestine Lucross sobre la mentira que los Kuroinu iba a traicionar a Eostia" Dijo Beasley" Así que vendrás con los caballeros de Claudia"

"Están equivocado. Soap no tiene nada que ver con los elfos oscuros" Protesta Alicia.

"Alicia...yo me voy"

"¡¡¿Que?!!" Grita Alicia.

"Hay un conocido mío que están en la carcel...necesito ir si o si" Dijo Soap con la mirada seria. "Bien señor iré..."

En la afuera del palacio.

Soap entra a un carruaje de prisionero hasta que una voz masculina dijo.

"Vos que hiciste..."Soap mira atras había una figura que ocultaba en la sombra fumando algo

"¿Quien eres?"

Cuando la figura se levanta. la luz de la luna revela la cara con una barba negra y una cinta verde atada en la cabeza con el cigarro cubano y hace una calada.

"Frank Woods"

Gracias por leer el quinto capitulo. quieres saber por que el capitan Price fue arrestado. esperen en próximo capitulo. dejen Comentarios [Favoritos] , [Seguir].

Pregúnteme cualquier cosa. así que nos vemos.


	6. El mensaje del Capitan Price

**_Nota del Autor:LOS PERSONAJES DE KUROINU Y LA SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTE DEL NUEVO CAPITULO._**

**_En el capitulo anterior.: Dimitri pasa ser un soldado de Kuroinu para llegar a Vult y matarlo en guardia baja. Mason se encuentra con Laura y acepta la ayuda de rescatar a Mitchell, David y Logan._**

**_Mitchell, David y Logan hicieron una fuga hasta que cayeron en la trampa al llegar la salida y murieron._**

**_Soap _****_recibio la noticia donde su capitán fue arrestado. _****_y también lo arresta por sospecha de que Soap colaboraba con los elfos oscuros._**

**_Que estara planeando el capitan Price por que fue arrestado y por que queria tener contacto con la diosa reencarnado en Celestine Lucross._**

**_Capitulo 6: El mensaje de Capitán Price._**

_Después de cumplir la ultima misión en eliminar a Makarov Vladimir. el gobierno quedaron satisfecho y felicitaron a Price y sus escuadra. Price recibió una ultima misión es detener al ultimo miembro de que es el pariente perdido de Makarov._

**_Nombre: Jonh Price._**

**_Edad: 50_**

**_Fecha: 29 de abril de 2018._**

**_Horas: 19: 34_**

**_Lugar: Tokyo. Japon._**

Vemos una ciudad que esta lloviendo fuerte. un van negro esta estacionado en el callejon pero dentro del vehículo había tres personas.

Un hombre con pelo corto y una pequeña barba que esta en la barbilla con chaleco negro y pantalón negro. su nombre es Nikolai.

Otro hombre es un calvo con chaleco negro y remera negra. su nombre es Worm.

El ultimo es un hombre de 50 años con un sombrero boonie. esta vestido con la campera gruesa negra sobre el chaleco tactico ACU negro y pantalón gris oscuro. su nombre es John Price.

"Bien caballeros..." Dijo Price con voz firme" Nuestra inteligencia confirma que el objetivo Hilzar Vladimir es el ultimo que queda..." agarra el portatil" Su único lugar es el edificio penthouse y esta en el ultimo piso." muestra otro archivo" hay unos 50 hombres armados y originalmente era mercenarios de sudafrica. el lider es DeFalco y es comandante de los mercenarios. recuerden el **_objetivo A: Vivo y el Objetivo B: Vivo o muerto. _**" Price saca el seguro de su fusil MA41 y su dos compañeros tambien saca el seguro" Alguna pregunta"

Ninguna hicieron las preguntas. Price abre la puerta del van.

"Vamos"

Price y los dos se pusieron detrás de la puerta. Worm puso el dispositivo para romper la cerradura.

**_BOOM._**

La cerradura se rompe al explotar y los tres entra al edificio y se encuentra unos cocineros que se levantaron las manos al ver los tres armados.

"Todos al suelo" Ordena price a los cocineros que se tiren al suelo y hace el gesto de mano a Worm para revisara la puerta de adelante donde esta los pasillos. Worm neutraliza las cámaras.

Encuentra dos guardaespaldas que cuidaba el ascensor cuando se da cuenta pero Price lo detiene y lo noquea golpeando con la arma. y el otro fue noqueado por Nikolai. los tres SAS entra al ascensor y va hacia el ultimo piso pero no se dieron cuenta que había una cámara en el ascensor.

El ascensor se detiene en el vigésimo piso y una alta voz produce una frecuencia.

《Price...Price..Bienvenido tu tumba》

"¡¡¡Todos arriba!!!" Grita Price ordenando a sus dos compañeros que suba la parte superior del techo.

cuando abre el ascensor habia 10 mercenarios y empieza a disparar.

**_RATATATATTATATTATATATATATTATA._**

Cuando deja de disparar y ve que no había nadie.

"No hay nada" Dijo uno. entra 5 mira dentro del ascensor hasta que escucharon un ruido fuerte metalico.

Escucharon eso"

"Estan arriba"

**_RATATATTATATAT._**

Nikolai dispara el cables de suspensión de la cabina haciendo que la cabina se caiga. los que estaba adentro gritaron y produjo un fuerte ruido al llegar el ultimo piso.

Los otros 5 se quedaron sorprendido hasta que la tapa de ventilación se abre golpe revelando a Worm con el MP5 silenciador neutralizando a los mercenarios. Price y Nikolai sale de los conductos.

"Ya saben que estamos aqui" Dijo Price " Nikolai haz que estos ascensores no suban mas y que no venga mas refuerzos. Worm y yo subiremos escalando hacia el ultimo piso 25 para atrapar al objetivo A."

"Enterado capitan" asintio Nikolai. Price y Worm fueron hacia la escalera y encontraron mas mercenarios que lo esperaba. Price y Worm se cubrieron en las columnas.

"Estamos rodeados" Dijo Worm

"Tenemos nuestro francotirador" Price saca la radio"Archer mata a los atacantes"

《Copiado Capitan》

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

Mientras que el francontirador Archer iba eliminando a los mercenarios. Worm y Price sigue avanzando hasta llegar el Objetivo.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

Defalco esta con el ultimo miembro de Makarov y anda recogiendo los papeles y la laptop. el miembro es un joven de 18 años y con el chandal negro pero no tiene nombre verdadero pero en clave es Haliker. Defalco saca la radio.

"Donde esta el helicóptero"

《Estamos llegando...》

"Ey chico nos tenemos que ir..."

¡¡Espera un momento tengo que extraer el archivo!!!" Dice nervioso Halicker

"¡¡Date prisa!!!" Grita Defalco.

《¡¡¡Señor!!! Price y el otro esta llegando hacia ustedes》DeFalco gruñe molesto y Halicker se levanta y agarra la Laptop.

"¡¡Estoy Listo!!" DeFalco habla con los diez hombres.

"¡¡Quiero que maten a estos intrusos y no quiero que suba hacia el tejado!!!"

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

Price y Worm ya llegaba hacia el piso 25.

《El Objetivo A y B esta por los tejados》

"No deje que se escape" Price escucha en el fondo de sonido.

《¡¡Mierda!!...AGGHRH》

"¡¡¡Archer!!! ¡¡Archer!!!" Price grita preocupado"¡¡¡Perdimos a Archer!!!"

"Dependemos nosotros" Dijo Worm con tono poco triste.

"No dejaremos que no escapen" Gruñe Price y ambos corren hasta llegar el tejado y se encuentra 10 mercenarios que estaba esperando. Price lanza una granada.

**_BOOOM._**

Dejando 4 muertos y 7 heridos. Worm y Price llega al tejado encontrando un helicóptero solo. Price corre hacia el helicóptero y abre la compuerta y encuentra el Objetivo A atado por un hombre moreno con traje blanco.

"Menéndez?"

**_THUMP._**

Price se cae de espalda por que alguien lo golpeo por detrás y cierra los ojos.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

"Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos" Dijo una voz con acento mexicano.

"Si...y que hacemos con ellos" Price abre los ojos y se encuentra a sus tres compañeros atados y noqueados quien seria Nikolai, Worm y Archer. Price mira hacia la derecha y se encuentra con las tres personas es DeFalco y Halicker que esta sentado con el laptop portátil y en el otro lado esta una persona mayor pero con el traje blanco. su nombre es Raul Menéndez

"El vio mi cara..." Dijo Menéndez y se acerca a Price"Nadie debe saber que yo estuve aqui" Saca un M9 y le apunta en la cabeza. "Price ya esta muerto en accion"

**_BANG._**

**_EN EL OTRO LUGAR._**

Price esta en un lugar como un templo sentado en la silla blanca. abre los ojos y se encuentra un mujer rubia con toga blanca sentada en el trono.

**_"Te estaba esperando Capitan John Price" _**

"Me estabas esperando?" Pregunta Price confundido y mira alrededor del lugar.

**_"Tus misiones fueron completadas y he visto tus logros..." _**la diosa pone una sonrisa**_" Así que te he elegido como el primer soldado. no. el primer valiente que podrá a estar al mando de los trece valientes" _**

"Por que a mi"

**_"Tu liderazgo. tu ingenio. tu lealtad. tu coraje y tu determinación" _**Dijo la diosa y se levanta del trono**_" He visto el futuro de mi gente" _**Se para en la gran esfera y mira a Price**_" Quiero que veas lo que le va a pasar" _**

Price se levanta y se acerca a la esfera cuando mira había muchas escenas. mostraba la bandera de Kuroinu había mujeres siendo abusada por los soldados. hay siete princesas caballeros que se estaba disfrutando siendo violadas. sus miradas están muertas. habia un hombre en el trono que se estaba cogiendo una rubia elfa pero su mirada tenia poco de brillo.

Price se aleja y su mirada esta impactada.

"¡¡¿Que mierda fue eso?!!"

**_"Es el futuro que le espera...pero lo que viste fue una visión...todavía hay tiempo.." _**La diosa se acerca a Price**_"Como primer Valiente elige dos opciones" _**La diosa le invoca dos portales que mostraba una en el bosque y otra la luz.**_" Una es rechazar la misión y vivir en la otra vida y la segunda es aceptar la misión"_**

_"Elijo aceptar la mision" _Los ojos de la diosa se abre casi abierto" Por lo que vi no puedo dejar que eso pase" Price se golpea en su pecho con la cara determinada" Ya he cumplido mi patria y mi trabajo...ahora que he muerto y no tengo donde ir...dime cuanto tiempo queda para que comience el inicio'

**_"Una semana..." _**Le responde**_" Tienes una semana para prepararte" _**La diosa alza la mano y hace un chasquido. el cuerpo de Price se ilumina materializando dos armas. la carabina M4 con la mira avanzada y la Barret 50 cal. detrás de la espalda de Price y su sombrero boonie como nuevo.

**_"No estarás solos habrá compañeros quien necesita un líder para comandar el equipo" _**Dijo la diosa.

"Y quienes son mis soldados"

**_"Descúbrelo tu... _**La mano de la diosa materializa el mapa y se lo da a Price_**"Hay 4 puntos importantes en cada lugares de dentro de Eostia y en las afuera de Eostia.****...primero reúne a los trece para iniciar la misión por el bien de Eostia" **_La diosa hace un chasquido en el portal apareció algo en el fondo.

Que es lo que hiciste" Pregunta Price.

**_"Te deje algo que podrás viajar sin necesidad de caminar" _**Dijo la diosa cansada**_"Pero para los próximos valientes no le puedo dar mas grande...lo que invoque fue realmente dificil.." _**Price se acerca y se arrodilla ante la diosa.

"Diosa.. juro que no te defraudaré" Dijo Price sonriendo y se levanta acercando al portal.

**_"Por favor salva a mi gente de las garra de los Kuroinu" _**Price entra al portal.

**_En el otro mundo._**

**_Primer Dia._**

**_Horas: 6:00._**

Price pisa el suelo y mira alrededor esta en el bosque y mira al cielo que seguia de noche cuando mira al fondo de la colina aparece saliendo el sol iluminando apuntando sobre el vehiculo que es el helicóptero pequeño **_MH-6 Little Bird. _**

"Diosa...es el mejor vehiculo que me has dado. " Price se rie un poco y mira el mapa que hay siete reinos. "Supongo que me ire al sur y buscar el gobernante'" Price sube el helicóptero y comienza a elevar.

**_Segundo Dia._**

**_Horas: 13: 00._**

Price descansaba en el helicóptero y graba la radio de comunicación.

"Alguien aquí...alguna unidad...si me quieren encontrarme tendrá que hacer acceder a la contraseña para soldados de estados unidos o de otro países...la contraseña es **_14 V4L1EN7E_****_5_**" Price deja de grabar y comienza reproducir.

**_《 "Alguien aquí...alguna unidad...si me quieren encontrarme tendrá que acceder a la contraseña para soldados de estados unidos o de otro países...la contraseña es 14 V4L1EN7E5" 》 _**Deja de reproducir.

"Con esto me encontrare si uno de ellos tiene la radio" Dijo Price con la sonrisa satisfecha y se recuesta sacando un cigarro y cuando iba a prender.

"¡¡¡Auxilio!!" Price se levanta rapido y mira de lejos que esta en el carruaje siendo secuestrado por los 2 bandidos.

**_En el carruaje._**

"¡¡Ya la hemos secuestrado!!" Exclama victorioso el bandido y mira atras que habia una victima adentro"Tenemos algo para divertirnos con esta madura ardiente" mira con la cara de lujuria hasta que el helicoptero pasa volando sobre encima del carruaje causando que se asustara y detuviera. el Little Bird se aterriza en frente del carruaje y baja un hombre con un arma extraña.

"Bajen todos o sino les pasara algo horrible" Dijo Price apuntando con una barret 50 cal. por un pequeño silencio los bandidos empezaron a reírse con carcajada.

"Hahahahhaha...estas bromeando si eres un viejo de seguro te cag"

**_BANG._**

El bandido no pudo terminar de decir la frase por que su oreja izquierda fue perforada que salía mucha sangre. los dos bandidos miran el orificio que dejo en la carruaje y mira a nuevamente a Price.

"La próxima no fallare" Saca otra bala. los dos bandidos se quedaron pálidos y sus pieles se convirtieron en blanco.

"¡¡¡¡LO SENTIMOS!!!" Grita al mismo tiempo huyendo alejando muy lejos. Price suspira y se acerca al carruaje.

"Estas bien señorita..." Pregunta Price. la mujer se asoma por la ventana y su pelo largo es negro y su cara es de 30 años.

"Si estoy bien" La mujer baja el carruaje. su vestido es largo y el color es blanco. la copa del pecho es E. su ojos son celeste."Gracias por salvarme señor..."

"Es mi deber..." Dijo Price sonriendo amable.

"Como puedo pagarte.."

"No me pagues nada...yo estoy bien" Dijo Price alzando la mano.

**_GRRRRR._**

Price y la mujer quedaron en silencio. la mujer se pone una pequeña risita y Price se rie torpemente.

"No comiste nada.."

"Bueno...no comi absolutamente nada"

"Yo quiero a invitarte a mi mansión queda por el sur hacia delante pero yo no se manejar mi carruaje..."

"Quieres que te lleve" Dijo Price señalando la little Bird.

**_Horas: 15:00._**

Price y la mujer noble esta volando en un helicóptero. La mujer estaba muy impactada y asustada por que es su primer vuelo.

"Olvide preguntar tu nombre" Dijo Price mirando a la mujer.

"¡¡¡Oh!!!" Ella grita asustada"¡¡¡Soy Juliana Pantielle!!"

"Soy John Price...y donde esta tu mansión"

"Esta ahi" Juliana señala su mansión. el helicoptero se desciende en frente de jardín. la gente de la mansión se asusta y conmociona al ver un transporte no tripulado. había un hombre de 40 años con armadura que empuñó la espada y ve un hombre que baja el transporte y baja otra persona conocida.

"¡¡Juliana!!" Grita el hombre.

"¡¡Hermano Gibert!!" Exclama juliana. Gibert corre hostil hacia Price pero su hermana menor lo detiene."¡¡Espera no es un enemigo!!"

"Quien eres" Pregunta Gibert en tono cauto.

"Soy John Price. su salvador de tu hermana menor" Dijo Price con tono tranquilo.

"¿Que pasa acá?" Dijo una voz gruesa. Los tres mira a un hombre de 70 años con canas y traje azul oscuro con pantalón de vestir. su mirada es salvaje.

"Padre...Juliana trajo a un extranjero junto con un dragón de acero" Explica Gibert.

"Padre te lo puedo explicar. " Juliana explico a su padre sobre que Price la salvo del secuestro. el padre de juliana se para en frente de Price.

"Agradezco que haya salvado a mi hija. soy Michael Pantielle y bienvenido a mi mansión."

"Gracias señor Pantielle" Dijo Price haciendo una reverencia.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo y invitar a cenar" Dijo Michael. Price entra la mansión y se sorprende que era un lugar bastante elegante.

"Señor Price..." Dijo Gibert donde esta detras de la espalda de Price y se gira mirando."Quiero pedir disculpa por intentar de atacarte"

"Sin rencor.."

"Por que hay un marginado en nuestra mansión" Dijo una voz joven con tono molesto. todos en la sala miraron a un joven hombre con su estómago gordo colgando mientras vestía un traje noble. hasta que Michael lo golpea en la parte de atras de la cabeza.

"¡¡¡No seas irrespetuoso!!"

"Tranquilo así son los jóvenes de esta edad" Dijo Price tranquilizando a Michael y mira de reojo al hijo que tenia la cara poco enojada.

"Lo siento que mi hijo te haya faltado el respeto...su nombre es Michelle"

"No me presentes con este anciano" Dijo Michelle con tono molesto y se abandona la sala. Juliana se acerca a Price.

"Lo lamento...sentís incomodo"

"No...Estoy bien...pero..." Price entre cierra los ojos y dice en susurro" Este muchacho no me lleva buena vibra"

"Pareces cansado" Pregunta Michael"Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi mansión por un tiempo"

"Gracias pero una pregunta: saben quienes son los que gobierna este país y en que país estoy" Esa pregunta dejo a las tres persona sorprendida.

"Estas en Eostia y ni sabe quienes Celestine" Pregunta Gibert. Price sacude la cabeza y Michael se sienta.

"Por que quieres saber de Celestine..."Pregunta Juliana.

"Bueno quiero hablar con ella de un mensaje urgente..." Dijo Price con tono serio.

"Que clase de mensaje" Pregunta Michael. "Si quieres se lo paso a nombre tuyo...yo tengo conocidos dentro del palacio"

" tengo que hablar en persona" Dijo con la mirada seria" Asi que puede decirme donde queda la ciudad en donde esta Celestine"

"Bueno...Celestine Lucross esta en la capital Ken queda poco lejos. pero no dejan pasar civiles solo oficiales del palacio y también caballeros de Claudia y de las otras 6 princesas caballeros. " Michael pone una sonrisa" Pero por suerte tuya conociste a un caballeros quien seria mi hijo Gibert."

"Mañana pasare a la capital y te dejo que te dejen pasar" Dijo Gibert.

"Gracias..." Dijo Price.

Horas: 19: 30.

Price esta en el helicóptero tratando de comunicar a otras unidades pero no hubo respuesta hoy. Price suspira decepcionado hasta que emitió una llamada entrante.

《Aquí Whisky...Estoy hablando con el código de acceso es S-E-T-N-E-I-L-A-V-41. Estados unidos》

"Habla Bravo seis...en donde estas"

《Estoy en un lugar que hay bosques pero todavía sigo en el camino...》

"Escucha atentamente...viste una mujer rubia con toga blanca antes de llegar"

《Como sabias?》

"Si lo viste...mira nos encontramos en la capital Ken"

《No se donde queda》

"Busca un lugar de civilización y consíguete la información...hagas lo que hagas no confíes en ninguna persona quien este trabajando para los Kuroinu"

《"Porque..."》

"Confíe en mi.." Dijo Price.

《Creo que encontré una aldea. mañana nos comunicaremos. Whisky fuera》

Price deja el micrófono y mira al cielo y pone una pequeña sonrisa.

"Falta 12..."

"Señor Price" Aparece una sirvienta caminando hacia Price" El señor Pantielle te espera en la cena" Price baja el helicoptero y va hacia la mansión.

Horas: 21: 00.

Despues de la cena. Price estuvo charlando con Michael y Gibert sobre su pais y su trabajo como capitán de su escuadra dejando impresionado. Juliana escuchaba atentamente lo que decia Price. y Michelle solo seguia comiendo la comids y envidiaba a muerte a Price hasta que ya se harto.

"Price una pregunta...tienes mansión"

"No."

"Sirvientas"

"No"

"Hijos"

"No lo tengo"

"Esposas"

"No"

"Todo lo que dijiste fueron mentiras que fuiste peleando por el bien del mundo y mataste muchos hombres enemigos,terroristas y criminales y fuiste reconocido por tus gobernantes y tienes un alto rango como Capitan" Michelle hace un bufido de burla" Para mi eres un farsante"

"Como te atreves" Dijo Michael enojado.

"No digas asi a Price"Dijo Gibert frunciendo el ceño.

"Van a creerle a este viejo senil y mentiroso. para mi es un vagabundo con su historia inventada y esta interesado el dinero" Exclama Michelle acusando a Price causando que se levantara de la mesa y lo mira con la cara seria.

"Puedo decirte algo" Dijo Price con tono serio y se saca el chaleco y se desabrochar la camisa revelando unas terribles cicatrices en el torso frente causando que los cuatro se estremecierra la impresión al verlo"Esas cicatrices es la prueba que luche todos los 30 años de mi vida. empecé a los 20 entrando en la milicia para servir a mi país...responde la pregunta" Price se acerca a Michelle y decia con tono enojado pero por dentro esta furioso" fuiste apuñalado..fuiste herido..fuiste tomado como prisionero..fuiste torturado..Toda mi vida luche sin hacer una familia y no pasar unos buenos tiempos...respóndeme la pregunta gordo" Michelle se quedo en silencio por miedo y se abandona el comedor dejando a Price y al resto de los miembros de su familia.

"Me sorprende que hayas pasado por tantas experiencias"Dijo Gibert con los ojos abierto mirando las cicatrices

"Lamento por faltar el respeto en la mesa" Dijo Price con tono calmado. Michael se levanta y acerca a Price y lo agarra de los hombros.

"¡¡¡Eres un gran ejemplo para los hombres valientes!!" Grita Michael mostrando los ojos llorosos dejando a Price confundido"¡¡¡Pasaste los terribles momentos y no dejaste una descendencia y ni hiciste una familia!!" Exclama con tono conmovedor. Juliana se levanta y suspira poco sonrojada al ver que su torso tiene algo de musculo y toma una copa de vino"¡¡¡Te mereces mucho mas, ya decidí.. cásate con mi hija!!!" Causando que Juliana escupidera el vino con poco sonrojada al escuchar la proposición.

"¡¡¡De que estas hablando!!!"

"¡¡Juliana a partir de ahora seras la prometida de Jonh Price!!" Declara Michael dejando los tres con caras impactadas.

"Ehh...señor yo tengo 50 años y soy mayor para casarme con tu hija" Dijo Price.

"¡¡¡Llámame Papá!!"Exclama enojado dejando a Price que se asustara un poco.Gibert se ríe un poco y Juliana se alza la mano cubriéndose la cara. detrás de la puerta esta Michelle mordiéndose de los labios de ira.

Tercer Dia.

En la ciudad capital de Ken.

Horas: 12: 35.

Price pidió a Michael que ocultara el Little Bird por un tiempo y las dos armas de dos manos lo ocultara. Price esta llevando una Desert Eagle en su chaleco y fue acompañado con Gibert hacia la ciudad Ken. se partieron desde la mañana de 6 y tardaron en llegar por 6 horas. ahora esta en la ciudad Ken.

Price mira alrededor del lugar y sus ojos esta semi abierto.

"Vaya es como si hubiera vuelto en Inglaterra" Dijo Price sonriendo.

"Bueno primero vamos al palacio de Celestine" Dijo Gibert señalando el palacio de lejos.

"¡¡Gibert!!"Price y Gibert miraron atras y se encuentra un hombre con armadura gruesa.

"Sargento.."

"Gibert te necesito por que nos ha mandado una misión de exploración se trata que un golem de acero y el dragon de acero esta asustando a un pueblo que esta cerca de la montaña."Gibert se queda poco nervioso.

"Ve con ellos" Dijo Price con tono tranquilo.

"Pero Price..."

"Tranquilo yo entraré de otro modo" Dijo Price sonriendo.

"Buena suerte Price" Gibert se fue con el sargento dejando solo a Price.

"Bien depende de mi" Dijo Price con la mirada seria y camina de camino hacia el palacio.

En la entrada principal del palacio.

Horas: 14:00.

Price se acerca a la entrada principal y baja la vista pero fue detenido por los guardias con la lanza.

"Sólo los guardias reales...marchate ..."

"Vengo a advertir al que gobierna a todo el país", dijo con Price.

"Solo a los caballeros de la princesas a los que les permitimos entrar, pero con un hombre y esta ropa de mendigo" Ella soltó una risita "No creo que te dejemos entrar ..."

"Es urgente ... porque en unos pocos días Kuroinu hará un levantamiento ..." El hombre mira hacia arriba y saca un cigarro.Los dos guardianes lo miraron con suspicacia.

"Quien eres..."

"El capitán John Price ... a su servicio" Él baja su sombrero.

"Debe ser una broma"

"Déjenme entrar es por el bien de todos"Dijo Price con tono serio.

"¡¡¡Marchate!!" Exclama la guardia alzando la lanza a Price.

"No me dejas alternativa..." Dijo en susurro quiso sacar el desert eagle cuando una voz femenina lo detiene.

"Déjenlo entrar" Las dos guardia mira atras y se encuentra una mujer de cabello castaño amarrado en un moño, ojos de color cerúleo, un lunar en la parte inferior de su ojo izquierdo, con un cuerpo que cualquier desearía tener, su armadura era similar al de las demás mujeres pero se veía que era de un mayor rango, armadura gris con partes doradas una diadema dando la sensación de que fuera una especie de casco, hombreras, placas que cubrían parte de su pecho, guantes, partes que cubrían sus caderas, dejando ver sus panties, además que tenía casi por completo sus piernas con botas de un color plateado.

Price lo mira desconcertado al ver esta vestimenta que exponía todo pero de forma extraña entra la entrada.

"Tu nombre es John Price no"

"Si...y tu nombre"

"Claudia Levantine...me intereso lo que dijiste..." Dijo Claudia con tono serio." Yo no confio en los Kuroinu pero responde mi pregunta: ¿Como lo sabes?." Se cruza los brazos.

"Primero quiero hablar con tu reina y vos también vas a escuchar lo que voy a decir ..." Dijo Price.

" De acuerdo sígame" Dijo Claudia empezando a caminar hacia el gran palacio y Price la sigue.

Dentro del castillo.

se encontraba una elfa de cabellera rubia larga, de gran cuerpo, ojos esmeralda, de piel blanca, usaba un vestido que solo cubría sus partes, si se le puede llamar así, un aro de hojas alrededor de su cabeza, junto con otros accesorios que parecía hechos de oro.

Ella era Celestine Lucullus, la reina de Eostia, reencarnación de la diosa blanca, a pesar de no tener habilidades de combate, era una gran líder, posee poderes que le ayudan a ver fragmentos del futuro, además de otros poderes que le seria más de apoyo.

estaba sentada en su trono cuando alguien abre la puerta revelando que es Claudia junto con un hombre con vestimenta extraña.

"Celestine-sama hay un hombre que quiere hablar contigo" Celestine mira al hombre de sombrero.

"Quien eres señor y que quieres hablar"

"Soy Jonh Price...aunque nos hayamos encontrado antes..."Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Nunca nos encontramos..." Price se levanta la cabeza rapidamente.

{Que rayos...}

Price no soy yo.

La mente de Price escucha una voz que es la misma diosa que transporto al mundo. Price se recupera la compotustura y se pone firme.

"He venido de muy lejos para advertir sobre los Kuroinu"

"¿Kuroinu?...no eres uno de los hombres de Vult..."

"No...dentro de unos días Kuroinu hará un levantamiento en contra de ustedes" Dijo Price dando un mensaje. Claudia y Celestine quedaron sorprendida.

"Es imposible si hace cuatro días mande a los Kuroinu a secuestrar a la reina de los elfos oscuros" Celestine se levanta con el tono preocupado. "Y como lo sabes"Price respiro profundo.

"He visto el futuro..." Claudia y Celestine abrieron los ojos de golpe.

"¡¡Imposible por que un hombre pudo ver el futuro...!!" Exclama Claudia.

"Pasara terribles cosas habrá un caos y no habrá una paz para las mujeres..." Dijo Price con tono serio. Celestine se sienta y hace un gesto a una sirvienta para que avisara a los guardias.

"Ya he escuchado suficiente..." Dijo Celestine con tono triste.

"¡¡¡Tienes que escúcharme la diosa me mando a salvarles a todas ustedes!!!" Grita Price y detras de el abren la puerta entrando unos 4 guardias y vinieron para llevar a Price.

¡¡TOCA LA MANO!!

La voz de la diosa grita dentro de la mente de Price y empieza a correr hacia Celestine. Claudia empuña la espada y va tras de Price para detener. Price alza la mano para agarrar la mano de Celestine y cuando llega a tocar los ojos de Celestine se abrieron de golpe con horror y se desmaya sentada.

"¡¡TU MALDITO!!!" Grita Claudia furiosa corriendo hacia Price.

POW.

Price se recibio el golpe de Claudia y se cae de espalda cuando quiso levantar Claudia baja la espada apuntando al cuello de Price.

"Estas arrestado"Dijo Claudia frunciendo el ceño y vinieron mas guardias y lo agarran arrastrando lo lleva al calabozo.

Cuarto dia.

En el castillo de los elfos oscuros.

Horas: 6:00.

Olga esta sentada en el trono y esperando el resultado en frente de ella abren la puerta revelando a Chloe y los guardias elfos oscuros que traia unos tres cuerpos cubiertos de tela blanca y lo dejan en el suelo.

"Que es esto"

"Olga-sama lo sentimos...los tres estan"Chloe dijo con tono temor. Olga quita la tela y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver los tres conocidos: Logan, David y Mitchell. Olga por primera vez sintió una extraña sensación al ver a Mitchell de ese estado.

"Ellos están muertos"

"Cayeron al pozo de púas gruesas" Dijo Chloe."Alguien activo la trampa"

"Los tres están muertos...pero ahora es inútil.. " Dijo Olga yendo al trono y se sienta y frota la frente. "Las armas sin conocimientos es inutil..." Olga suspira triste. no se dieron donde una abertura en el suelo había un par ojos celeste observando y se aparta y va hacia la otra habitación y cuando lo abre la puerta revelando que es Mason esperando

"Y...se creyeron?.." Pregunta Mason a Dimitri.

"Si.. ya saben que están muertos"

"Vamos a avisar a Laura" Ambos va a la otra habitación y se encuentra con Laura que esta atendiendo a los tres quien seria :David, Logan y Mitchell.

"Como anda los tres..."Pregunta Mason.

"La caída le afecto mucho daño pero estarán bien" Dijo Laura curando con la magia.

"Laura...como hiciste que esos muñecos fueran reales" Pregunta Dimitri.

"Tuve que copiar las caras y los cuerpos. están compuesto de carnes de ranas y de murciélagos y lo hice convertir en masa para rellenar la piel y unos litros de sangre fresca" Dijo Laura.

"Hmm.." Mitchell gime de dolor.

"Ya vas a estar bien." Dijo Laura. Dimitri se acerca a Logan y empieza a mover.

"Hey...me parece que est-" Dimitri fue interrumpido.

POW.

"¡¡¡RORKE!!" Logan se despierta y grita golpeando a Dimitri y mira alrededor. "¡¡¡¿Donde rayos estoy?!!"

"Joder...este americano si que sabe romperme la nariz" Dimitri gime de dolor acomodanndo su nariz que esta sangrado.

"Quien demonios son ustedes..." Logan mira a Laura"Vos sos la que te vi ante que me secuestrara" Mira a Mason y Dimitri" Y quienes este y el ruso"

"Mason"

"Dimitri...Idiota.." Gime de dolor.

"Que me paso..." Pregunta Logan.

"se cayeron en el pozo...y nosotros te ayudamos a ti a los dos"

"Por lo menos no estamos en la torre" Dijo Logan sonriendo aliviado. Mason y Dimitri sacudieron en negación con la cabeza. "Me cago en todo" Gime molesto.

"Que demonios nos pasos" David toca levantarse gimiendo de dolor.

"Caimos en el pozo y esos tipos nos ayudaron pero desafortunadamente seguimos en la torre maldita" Dijo Logan en regañadientes.

"Por lo menos están vivos...agradezca a nosotros" Dijo Mason.

"Y hubiera sido mas inteligentes en refugiarnos lejos de la torre. no dentro de la torre"

"No seas malagradecido..o sino te devolveré el golpe que me debes" Dijo Dimitri con tono poco molesto.

"a ver intent-"

POW.

Dimitri le da un puñetazo a Logan y vuelve a mirar

"Ahora te lo has buscado" Dijo Logan sonriendo perverso.

"¡¡¡O Que!!"Dimitri Exclama enojado y de repente se agarran entre si. Laura se levanta.

"¡¡¡CÁLLENSE ESTÁN EN MI CASA. NO SE PELEEN!!!" Grita enojada. Logan y Dimitri se detiene ante la orden de Laura y ella suspira aliviada" Tomemos unas taza de te y discutamos en la mesa"

30 minutos después.Todos esta reunidos en la pequeña mesa y tomando unas taza de te.

"Cual son sus nombres" Pregunta Dimitri tomando un sorbo.

"David Walker..."

"Logan Walker...y somos los ghost" Dijo Logan tomando un sorbo.

"Y de que año son..." Pregunta Mason.

"2027." Dijo Logan.

"Son de futuro..." Dijo Mason con los ojos semi abiertos.

"Eso importa.." Pregunta Logan.

"Hablando eso...Dimitri tiene vestimenta de soldado rojos y no me digas que viene" David iba a terminar la frase.

"Soy de 44.." Termina la frase de David.

"Que rayos estamos pasando" Pregunta David.

"Fuimos mandado por la diosa rubia" Dijo otra voz y todos lo miran a Mitchell que se levanta y estira el cuello. "Rescatar a la gente Eostiana de las garras de Kuroinu"

"La diosa...es alta y tiene ojos de esmeralda" Todos los 5 soldados asintieron la cabeza. Laura se levanta y busca algo en la estantes de libros y saca un libro antiguo y la abre.

"Su nombre es Thanatas la diosa del tiempo y del espacio. ella originalmente eligia a los 14 guerreros para combatir las fuerzas del mal. el líder de los trece es el primer valiente quien fue convocado para tomar el mando y guiar hacia la victoria. Thanatas siguió por siglo hasta morir a los 1000 años y actualmente nadie sabe de su cuerpo. y su mundo no se sabe si va a destacar otro caos o el mal."Dicto Laura leyendo el libro.

"Quieres decir que somos catorce.." Pregunta Mason.

"Pero de nuestro mundo.." Dice Logan con los ojos abiertos.

"De distinta persona.." Dice David.

"De distintas épocas.."Dice Dimitri mirando la imagen del libro.

"De distinto tipos de soldados"Dijo Mitchell.

"Si...ustedes son los elegidos de la diosa del universo" Dijo Laura sorprendida mostrando la imagen de la diosa donde esta en la ultima pagina del libro.

Gracias por leer el sexto capitulo. déjenme en los comentarios y [Favoritos] y [Seguir].


	7. Los Kuroinu se acercan

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUROINU Y LA SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY NO ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTE DEL NUEVO CAPITULO ACTUALIZADO._****_En_**

**_el ultimo capitulo: Price llega a la capital Ken y recibió una calida bienvenida con la familia Pantielle y conociendo a una oveja negra Michelle. pero en el palacio de Celestine lo tomaron como loco. pero la diosa ordeno a Price que le agarrara la mano y lo arrestara._**

**_La gran sorpresa es que Mitchell,Logan y David están vivos pero para Olga y su gente creen que estan muertos. pero gracias con la creación de Laura creando muñecos indenticos a los tres._**

**_Pero descubrieron algo que podría impactar a los soldados que fueron elegidos por la diosa antigua y también dando cuenta que son catorce soldados. ya saben que no están solos hay camaradas que también fueron transportado._**

**_Capitulo 7: Los Kuroinu se acercan_**

**_Cuarto Dia._**

**_Horas: 6:47._**

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la verdad de la diosa.

"La diosa invoco a catorce de ustedes...de distintas épocas.." Laura hace un dibujo que seria la linea entre la el universo de los soldados y el universo alterno."Mitchell es de un futuro avanzado y Logan, David son de la época que no existe tecnología mas avanzada como la de Mitchell. Mason y Dimitri son de la época antigua."

"Quieres decir somos guerreros con nuestras armas" Dijo Dimitri.

"Vaya eso parece como una película que no se el nombre como los siete pecados capitales" Dijo Mitchell y se pone posicion de pensador.

"Aunque somos de otro mundo..." Dijo Logan tomando un sorbo.

"Quien seria al que vamos a enfrentarnos a un mal" Dijo David.

"Salvar la gente Eostiana de las garras de Kuroinu" Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo excepto David.

"Vult es el lider de los Kuroinu y ahora esta poco lejos con su ejercito y planea atacar mañana" Dijo Dimitri.

"Vult...te refieres al de musculoso con capa roja." Dijo Logan.

"Si...nuestro objetivo principal es matar a Vult..."Dijo Dimitri con tono serio.

"Es como juego de ajedrez...matamos al rey y nosotros salimos ganando" Dijo Logan sonriendo.

"existe una razón para matarlo" Pregunta David.

"El comandante Hick me dijo algo horrible lo que pasara después de la conquista de este reino..." Toma un sorbo." Van a crear un imperio solo para todos los hombres fuertes,mercenarios infame,nobles corruptos, ladrones y asesinos dedicado a violar todas las mujeres de todas las edades del pais Eostia...la primera conquista sera este reino y matara todos los hombres elfos oscuros y después harán cosas horribles a las mujeres elfos e inclusive a la reina." Todos se sobresalta al escuchar lo que dijo dimitri. "Hay siete reinos donde queda en suroeste." Dimitri señala el mapa" Primero Feoh, Ur, Rad ,Ansur, Thorne, Geofu y La capital Ken son los planes principales después de la primera conquista" Mira a los soldados"Vult hizo muchos tratos con los seis lideres de los monstruos. Hombre bestias, Goblin, Ogros, Orcos, Cíclopes y Demonios"

"Ahora existe una razón para matarlo" Dijo Mason frunciendo el ceño. Mitchell aprieta el puño de enojo. Logan y David tenia una mirada enojada.Laura tenia una expresión de horror.

"Esos hombres van a violarme a mi y todas las mujeres"

"Tranquila Laura...nosotros nos encargamos" Mitchell toca el hombro de Laura.

"Pero ustedes son catorce y ellos tiene miles hombres de distintas razas" Dijo Laura con tono de horror.

"Nosotros tenemos el poder de las armas.." Dijo Dimitri."Logan y David he visto que tiene un avión volador"

"Es helicóptero" Corrigió David" pero tiene 2 ametralladora pesada la XM134 fija pero podemos matar a los ogros y su escudos de bronce no son rivales a nuestras de armas"

"Mis 10 armaduras goliath tiene una ametralladora la GAU-3 / A y Mk4 Rocket y el lanzador de misiles AT6 MSL." Dijo Mitchell" Pero lo tiene guardado en el cuarto de armería que queda en el quinto piso junto con las armas de fuego. " Suspira molesto.

"Bueno hay que hacer un plan" Dijo Mason.

"Cual es.." Pregunta Mitchell y toma un sorbo de te.

"Hacer una tregua con la reina de elfos oscuro" Dijo Mason causando que Mitchell escupidera el te.

"Olvídalo..."

"Escuche que unos de los ogros que van dejar entrar a los Kuroinu" Dijo David.

"Necesitamos la ayuda para evitar que Vult no logre conquistar todo." Dijo Dimitri y mira a Mitchell y respira frustrado.

"¡¡Mierda!!" Y se suspira "Y donde empezamos"

"Me gustaría ayudar..pero si salimos del refugio diciendo*Hola tus ogros te van a traicionar y dejaran entrar a los Kuroinu* Después que le engañamos a Olga de nuestra muerte. ella sin duda no nos creerá. " Dijo Logan.

"Pero necesitamos nuestras armas para preparar la defensa y salvar a los elfos ..." Dijo David."Esos Ogros trabajan en secreto a Kuroinu...cuando llegue el momento los ogros cambiara el bando y sera los aliados de Vult" Dijo David y todos escuchan un crujido que venia en la otra habitación.

"¿Alguien siguió a nosotros?" Dijo Laura en susurro. Dimitri y Mason sacan las pistolas y se pone detrás de las paredes en ambos lados de la puerta. Mason abre la puerta y fue empujado y siendo abrazado por dos mujeres elfas oscura quien seria las secuestradora de Mason.

"¡¡¡LIMPY!!"Rika exclama alegre.

"¡¡¡No otra vez!!!" Grita arrepentido Mason.

"Ara..te extrañe tanto..." Dijo Liz abrazando a mason y siendo ahogado por los pechos. Los cuatros hombres morían de envidia a Mason.

"Quienes son ustedes" Pregunta Dimitri aclarando la garganta.

"Sus maestras" Dijo la tres hermanas al mismo tiempo. Y Mason logra libera el agarre de Liz y recupera el aire respirando.

"No soy su esclavo..." Dijo Mason con cara enojada.

"Silencio esclavo vas hacer lo que nos digas" Dijo Bet.

"O que" mason se acerca a Bet"Y recuerdas que me estuviste golpeando con tu bastón mientras yo estaba encerrado en una pequeña jaula de animal." Mason arrebata el bastón y la mira fijamente" A ver...quien ríe el ultimo"

"Chicos nos estamos perdiendo el tiempo" Dijo Mitchell.

"Escuchamos todos" Dijo otra voz. Todos miran y Mitchell,Logan y David se palidiecieron al ver su ex-jefa de criadas quien sirve para Olga. los tres se arrodillan ante Haina.

"¡¡¡LO SENTIMOS!!!¡¡LO SENTIMOS!!" Los tres se disculpa repetidamente"¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO NOS GOLPEEN CON TU FUSTA DE ACERO!!!"

"No lo voy a pegar ni le voy a acusar.." Dijo Haina y se cruza el brazo"Escuche todo que los Kuroinu estan por llegar mañana a atacarnos y los ogros están dispuesto a hacer una traicion" Ella hace un chasquido y aparece 20 sirvientas elfas detrás de ella."Cuenta con nosotras...y ustedes necesita las armas y armadura nosotros la ayudaremos a recuperarla"

"Nosotras también..." Dijo las tres hermanas. Mitchell mira a Mason.

"¿Cual es el plan?"

"El plan es que las sirvientas lleve las armas de fuego y la guarden en el cargamento"

"Las armaduras goliath me encargo yo..." Dijo Mitchell" Las armadura va a salir por el estanque de agua que esta en la sala de tesoro donde Laura me mostró."

"Logan y David van entrar al helicóptero y preparar el vuelo y evacuar a los civiles"

"El problema es que el helicóptero cabe a 50 personas"

"La cantidad de civiles son 500" Dijo Haina.

"Yo, Liz y Bet escoltaremos los resto de los civiles" Dijo Mason.

"Y que pasara con Olga-Sama..." Laura pregunta.

"La vamos a salvar y evacuar..." Dijo Mitchell.

"Cual es el punto de encuentro cuando nos separaremos" Pregunta Dimitri.

"En las montañas del sur este nos y dimitri que vas a hacer..." Pregunta Mason.

"Estaré con Vult...y después lo asesinare cuando este rodeado " Dijo Dimitri.

"Bien vamos a trabajar" Dijo Mason.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_En el palacio Ken. comedor._**

**_Horas: 8:00._**

Celestine estaba sentada y mira el plato. su mirada esta en blanco y todavia sigue recordando lo que dijo Price.

**_*La diosa nos mando a salvarlos a todos ustedes*_**

Pero dentro de ella vio algo desde que Price toco su mano.

La visión del futuro fue horrible habia una escena donde todas las princesas fueron abusadas por los Kuroinu y también fue abusada en frente de su gente de la ciudad y violada por su gente varones.

Celestine recupera el sentido cuando alguien abre la puerta que es Claudia y Gibert Pantielle entrando.

"Celestine esta bien..."Pregunta Claudia.

"Si...estoy bien" Dijo Celestine sonriendo pero de repente Claudia y Gibert se arrodillan.

"¡¡¡Lo siento mucho por dejar a entrar al viejo que te quiso atacar!!!"grita Claudia

"!!Lo siento mucho por traerlo fue mi culpa!!" Grita Gibert.

"Tranquilos...yo no guardo rencor..." celestine mira a Gibert" Pantielle que sabe Price"

"Lo conocí ayer. el salvo a mi hermana menor de los bandidos que la querían secuestrar."

"Pantielle solo di la verdad para vos Price es buena persona o mala"

"No se...pero escuche de su pasado que lucho por el bien de su gobernantes y es capitan respetado por sus soldados. pero se que es buena persona" Dijo Gibert.

"Me alegro que digas la verdad..." Dijo Celestine dando una sonrisa gentil.

"Celestine...hoy vinieron los dos sospechosos quien tiene la misma vestimenta que la de Price" Dijo Claudia. Abren la puerta entrando cuatro guardias sujetando a los dos desconocidos. uno tenia pelo corto y otro con la banda verde en su cabeza.

"Me alegro volver a verte diosa..." dijo un hombre de banda verde sonriendo.

"Como te atre-"

"Es la misma frase que me dijo Price..." dijo Celestine.

"Conoces a Price...escuche que esta arrestado y vine por voluntad propia..." Dijo otro hombre.

"Cual son sus nombres" Pregunta Claudia.

"Frank Woods bebe..." Woods le guiña el ojo a Claudia."Quiza después de la conferencia podemos tomar una taza de cafe"

"Tengo esposo..asi que callate"

"Me haz roto el corazon" Dijo Woods agarrados se pecho dramático.

"Jonh Mactavish..pero todo me dicen Soap" Dijo Soap.

"Todos siéntense.." Celestine ordena.

"Pero primero sácanos de las esposas" Dijo Woods con la sonrisa alzando su ambas manos atado por la esposa.

"Libérenlo" Dijo Claudia.los guardias se sobresalta

"¡¡Si lo dejamos ir va a matarnos a todos!!!" Dijo uno.

"¡¡Ha matado a cientos de mercenarios!!" Grita otro.

"¡¡Inclusive a quemado una taberna!!"

"Ey no lo hice por diversión lo hice por defensa" Dijo Woods.

"Señor Woods ante que lo soltemos las esposa puedes explicarnos" Dijo Celestine con la mirada seria. Woods puso los ojos en blanco y alza la mano revelando la esposa abierta causando que se sorprendieron.

"Tranquilo no haré nada pero déjenme acomodar mis manos" Woods se acomoda el hueso de trapecio cuando lo mueve.

**_CLACK._**

Cada chasquido de huesos causa un terrible impresión a todos.

**_CLACK._**

"De verdad estas loco" Dijo un guardia con cara sorprendida.

"Gracias..." Woods se sienta y saca un cigarro de su chaleco y lo prende. "Póngase cómodos por que el tio Woods va a contar la historia como llegue y por me trajeron aqui" Woods hace una calada y escupe humo haciendo que toda la pantalla lo ocultara.

**_En el otro mundo._**

_David Mason tenia una mision que era para salvar a Karma que es la única que sabe detener el gusano de Celerio pero el peor resultado es que Karma fue capturada por Menéndez y nadie sabe lo que paso. Según cuenta el consejero de la presidenta, Menéndez pretendía ser capturado, y desde el portaaviones, utilizar un dispositivo de celerio para controlar los drones estadounidenses e infectar toda la red militar. Ahora los drones se dirigen hacia ciudades de Estados Unidos y China. lugar donde Menéndez tiene su base desde donde dirige los drones.David Mason logra infiltrarse en la base y llegar al ordenador central, pero no logran desactivarlos, cuando se dan cuenta de que los drones son autodestruidos por el propio Menéndez. De repente, toda la base comienza a explotar, pues Menéndez planea cubrir su huida. Tras avanzar por la base en llamas, Mason se enfrenta a Menéndez y lo inmoviliza.pero lo captura llevando a la prision pero_

_el gusano de Celerio se activa y Menendez escapa de prisión._

**_Nombre: Frank Woods_**

**_Edad: 95._**

**_Fecha: 19 de junio de 2026._**

**_Lugar: casa de retiro de la CIA._**

un anciano de silla rueda esta en frente de la ventana hasta que escucho ruido fuerte. se gira y se encuentra raul Menéndez vestido de guardaespaldas.

"Menuda entrada.." dijo Woods con tono serio. Menendez se sienta en el borde la cama. "Pensaba que no lo ibas a conseguir."

"Mi hermana josefina..." Dijo Menendez con la mirada sombría y arroja el colgante dorado en la falda de Woods.

"Si..." dijo Woods con tono alivio"Estaba esperando este momento"Muestra la sonrisa.

"Sobrevivió el fuego por mi..." Dijo Menendez con la voz seria. "Yo no la abandone...usted me la arrebato"

"Y que aprendió de esto..?"

"Que aprendí?" Menendez se levanta y agarra el colgante y lo corta el yugular con el filo de colgante. Woods todavía esta conciente pero su cuerpo se muere y Menendez cierra los ojos de Woods y le dice con susurro. "Cordis Die"

**_En el otro lugar._**

_**Narración de Woods:** Desde que estaba en un lugar oscuro no me sentía nada y no movía ni un solo músculo. escuche una voz y apareció una rubia con la misma vestimenta que tiene Celestine. y me hablo._

_**"Frank Woods has estado triste por la mitad de tu vida desde que Raul te destruyo tus piernas."**_

_Ya se que me va a decir. desde Panamá quite sin querer la vida a una niña que era la hermana de Menéndez. _

"Me lo merecía..."Dije con tono triste.

**_"Pero quieres volver a empezar..."_**

_Esa pregunta me dio una curiosidad. yo vivia 50 años en una silla sin hacer nada y me sentía inútil. pero entonces que es?. una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo en la nueva vida. yo me tome un tiempo pensado si respondo._

"Si quiero volver a empezar..."

**_"Tienes dos opciones: una es aceptar la mision y comenzar una vida y otra rechazar y irte a un paraíso"_**

_Otra dos opciones difíciles que mierda esta pasando. vivir en un paraíso no se si es bonito pero tendré que preguntar._

"Disculpe...en el paraíso se puede fumar.."

**_"No"_**

"Beber"

**_"Tampoco"_**

"Tener relaciones sexuales"

**_"Quieres aceptar la mision" _**

"Hecho"

**_"Por favor salva a mi gente de las garra de los Kuroinu" _**

_Cuando acepte la misión. el lugar se ilumina cegandome mis ojos y mi cuerpo se puso como si tuviera rejuveneciendo. y fui transportado al otro mundo. _

**_Primer dia._**

**_Horas: 14:00. _**

Woods se despierta y se ciega por el sol.

" mierda de sol..." Woods se levanta y se restriega su ojos y cuando se da que esta parado. " ¡¡Santa madre de Jesus¡¡¡ mis piernas están curadas!!!" pero se llamo la atención sobre su pantalón verde oliva oscura. "Desde cuando me puse pantalón." se mira su chaleco tactico


	8. El inicio de la invasion

**_En el capitulo anterior. Mitchell y lo demas en la torre del reino de norte hicieron algunos aliados temporales para preparar el ataque de los Kuroinu. Woods contó su historia. Celestine esta decidiendo confiar a los 14 valientes o confiar a los Kuroinu. hay un nombre que se llama Ethan que empezó a desplegar varias cosas en donde esta Mitchell y los otros. Los Kuroinu ya esta apunto de lanzar el golpe_****_._**

**_Capitulo 8: El Inicio de la invasión._**

**_Nombre: John Soap MacTavish_**

**_Edad: 30 años_**

**_Fecha: 11 de octubre de 2016._**

**_Lugar:_**

**_Hora: 8: 37 Am_.**

_Price, Soap y Yuri utilizan la distracción de la resistencia local a su ventaja para llegar a sus lugares asignados en el Hotel Lustig. Price sería el primero en infiltrarse en el hotel, mientras Soap y Yuri proporcionan la cubierta con sus fusiles de francotirador en una iglesia cercana. Sin embargo, el líder ultranacionalista se da cuenta del plan y detona las bombas secretamente colocadas en Kamarov y en la posición encubierta de Yuri y Soap.__Price y Yuri junto con miembros de la Resistencia checa ayudan y socorren desesperadamente a Soap en una casa de seguridad de la Resistencia, donde Soap le comunica a Price la reciente revelación de la relación de Yuri con __Makarov_. _Soap murio a causa de que su herida del torso a abierto después de la caída fuerte._

**_en el otro lugar._**

Soap esta en un lugar oscuro. mira alrededor y estudia.

"Estoy en un infierno..."

**_"No lo estas." _**Dijo una voz Angélica llamando la atención de Soap que se encuentra una mujer rubia.

"Quien eres..."

**_"la diosa de otro mundo...y vengo a darte dos opciones"_**

"Que opciones..."

**_"Primero es aceptar la misión y darte una nueva vida. la segunda es rechazar y vivir en el paraiso"_**

"No se que elegir..." Dijo Soap indeciso. "Que hay de mis amigos?"

**_"Tus amigos estarán bien pero te encontraras con uno cuando aceptas la misión"_**

"Quien?"

**_"Lo sabrás...quieres aceptar la misión"_**

"Si acepto la misión"

**_"Por favor salva mi gente de las garra de Eostia"_**

"Si...no te decepcionare" Dijo Soap.

**_Snap._**

**_IIIIIIIÍIIIIÍÍIIIIII._**

_Después que aceptara la misión, yo me desperté en el campo de batalla donde estaba cerca y me encontré un ejercito de Kuroinu a lo lejos y también encontré los dos hombres con las vestimenta negra luchando contra los elfos. supuse que no entraría el campo de batalla. __empecé a caminar hacia el suroeste y pase como un dia en el bosque hasta que me encontré el campamento de l__os Kuroinu donde resguarda a los heridos y también habia sobrevivientes de los elfos oscuros _

**_Segundo dia_**.

**_Horas: 13:00._**

Soap estaba caminando por el bosque en busca de la civilización . su mochila esta las dos armas la M1A4 con silenciador y la RSASS. escucha unos ruidos. Soap abre los ojos y mira hacia adelante y se agarra el rifle y se mete en el arbusto.

Mientras Soap estaba observando pasaba dos jinetes hacia el este pero se escuchaba una conversación.

"Escuche que han secuestrado 20 sobrevivientes y son mujeres"

"¡¡¡De veras pues vamos hacer un manjar!!!"

Soap sale del arbusto. y decidió seguirlo.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

Soap esta en la colina y mira a lo lejos un campamento.

"¿Que estarán haciendo?" Soap saca la RSASS y observa con la mira avanzada. su ojos se ensanchan de golpe al ver algo horrible había mujeres elfas oscuras siendo abusadas brutalmente. "Malditos..." Soap dijo con tono enojada saca el seguro del rifle y prepara para disparar hasta que percato algo habia unos diez elfos con armadura negra que esta detrás de los arbusto. "Ya se que voy a ayudar"

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

En donde esta los elfos oscuros uno que es el lider de la escuadra se asoma por los arbusto.

"Estos escorias humanos" Gruñe molesto.

"Pues hagamos.." dijo otro empuñando la espada.

"Espera..hay 50 de ellos y somos diez es imposible salvar a nuestros amigos"

**_BLAM._**

Los diez elfos mira hacia el campamento y habia unos panicos entre los hombres Kuroinu que dejaron de abusar y miraron a un hombre tirado al suelo. su entre ceja habia un orificio que fluia mucha sangre.

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

Todos se agarra del panico y empezaron a huir pero murieron por los proyectiles pequeños. Los Elfos se quedaron estupefacto al ver que como moria por el misterio ataque. la matanza duro 1 minuto. habia 36 muertos y 14 sobrevivientes desaparecidos. los diez elfos oscuro empiezan a caminar hacia el campamento y comienza a liberar a los prisioneros de guerra.

"Que fue lo paso"Dijo el lider de la escuadra mirando alrededor del lugar.

"No se si fue la obra de nuestro dios..." Dijo con tono alivio.

"¡¡Mira!!" Otro señala arriba que habia una persona a lo alto de la colina y se levanta y hace un gesto de saludo.

"Es un humano...?"

"Un humano nos ayudo?" El hombre se marcha hacia atrás.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

_Yo mate a los campista. así que Woods no fue el unico quien lo mato. despues de ayudar a los elfos_ _y seguí mi camino en busca de civilización hasta que me encontré un par de chicas y un soldado que venia de mi mundo en el dia siguiente._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

Soap se sienta en el suelo y suspira cansado hasta que escucho unos tiroteos lejanos.

**_ATATATTATATA._**

Soap gira furtivamente y vio unos cuervos volando y fue al lugar de donde venia los disparos. el camino duro 5 minutos hasta que se encuentra una chica rubia y otra la de pelo rosado y la otra persona que tiene uniforme de la segunda guerra mundial acorralados por un grupo de gobilns. Soap salta del arbusto y empuña la M1A4 y saca el seguro.

**_RATTARATATATATTATATA._**

Soap mata de 15 goblin y el resto lo miran con miedo. las dos princesas quedaron estupefacta.

"No dejare que salga con vida..." Los goblin empezaron a huir. Soap dispara a los restante. gritaron de dolor y de muerte.

"Bien...despejados señoritas..." Dijo con tono tranquilo. las dos se quedaron estupefacta al ver que Soap mato a 30 en segundos con su arma.

"Quien eres?" Pregunta la rubia.

"Soy John Mactavish pero todos me dicen Soap" Se presenta.La rubia hace una reverencia.

"Gracias por salvarnos Soap..." se levanta la cabeza" Soy Alicia Acturus y ella" Alicia mira a la peli rosada" Es mi Prima Prim.. debe ser que eres el conocido de este hombre." Se refirió al joven soldado que esta tirado al suelo.

"Si...talvez" Dijo Soap acercando al joven y agarra la chapa de identificación."Daniels Ronald...que es lo que paso con el..?"

"Bueno...mi error fue que lo golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza por que pensé que estaba atacando a Prim" Dijo Alicia con tono de culpa. Soap revisa la cabeza posterior.

"Se esta empezando a sangrar" Dijo Soap al ver que la cabeza de Daniels empieza a salir sangre. Prim y Alicia se sobresalta al escuchar.

"¡¡¡Llevemoslo a mi reino!!!" Exclama Alicia. Soap carga a Daniels colocando sobre el encima del cuello.

"Donde esta tu reino"

"Esta a 50 Km pero mi carruaje esta cerca delante" Señala Alicia.

"Pues vamos!!" Dijo Soap corriendo en grupo. cuando sale del bosque se encuentra a un hombre viejo con sombrero de noble y un bigote gris. vestido de noble.

"¿Alicia-Sama estas bien?"

"Bearsley da la vuelta nos volvemos a Feoh"

"Pero que hay de la reunion ?"Se sorprende Beasley.

"La.cancelaremos hoy!!"Exclama Alicia abriendo la puerta del carruaje dejando entrar a Prim y Soap mientra mete a Daniels inconsciente

"Si Alicia-Sama" Asiente Beasley.

el carruaje empieza a moverse Prim atiende a Daniels vendando las venda en la cabeza y Alicia esta sentada frente a Soap.

"Espero que no sea grave" Dijo Alicia preocupada.

"Lo mismo digo" Dijo Soap suspirando y se acomoda el asiento. Prim sacude la cabeza con la sonrisa aliviada.

"El no esta grave...solamente creaste un rasguño pero nada grave" Dijo Prim y agarra la cabeza de Daniels y lo coloco en el muslo y acaricia emitiendo un brillo verde que causa a Soap sorprenderse.

"Eso lo que estoy viendo es magia" Dijo Soap sorprendido.

"Si es magia" Dijo Alicia y mira a Soap"Nunca viste magia"

"Bueno señorita no soy de este país y este chico no es de aqui" Dijo Soap.

"De donde eres?" Pregunta Prim.

"De Estados Unidos" Respondio Soap.

"¿Estados unidos?" Dijo Alicia tocándose la barbilla."¿es un pueblo o un pais"

"Mi país...pero es muy lejano" Dijo Soap mirando el cielo.

"Es la primera vez que escucho un nombre asi" Dijo Prim y mira a Daniels que sigue inconciente" El también es de tu pais no?

"Con esa emblema que esta en el hombro derecho es la bandera" Soap señala la emblema donde está formada por 13 franjas alternadas de color rojo y blanco 7 rojas y 6 blancas y un rectángulo azul en la esquina superior izquierda en el cual se albergan 50 estrellas blancas de cinco esquinas.

"Wow..." Dijo Alicia.

"Ustedes debe ser algún tipos de caballeros reales" Dijo Prim.

"Porque no traes armadura y espada" Pregunta Alicia estudiando el aspecto de Soap.

"Bueno es mi uniforme de trabajo...trabajo para servir a la organizacion de naciones unidas"

"¿organizacion de naciones unidas?" dicen confundidas colectivamente.

"Digamos que mi trabajo es detener de las amenazas en contra de la paz" Resume Soap.

"Jamas oír eso" Dijo el ministro con tono serio.

"Soy de distinto país lejano señor" Dijo Soap y se acomoda el asiento" Si me disculpa tengo que descansar por que he recorrido tanto" Soap cierra los ojos.

**_IIIIIIIIIIÍIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Volviendo al palacio Ken._**

**_Horas: 13:00._**

"Después de salvar a las dos princesas conocí la ciudad Feoh pero encontré los mismo cabrones o sea los sobrevivientes que escaparon del campamento que estuve antes" Dijo Soap tomando un sorbo. "Esos cabrones llamaron a la autoridad para que me arrestaran y ahí termine en donde estoy ahora"

"Celestine-Sama déjeme que seré el verdugo de esos dos renegados por matar a nuestros aliados" Dijo Grave con tono serio.

"Levantine siéntate" Celestine lo ordena" ¿Woods y Mactavish fueron transportado esa diosa que se parecía en mi?"

"Si" Ambos dijieron. la puerta se abre entrando a Claudia y el capitan Price. Soap se levanta con cara sorprendida.

"Price de verdad eres tu?"

"Soap.." Price se abre los ojos lentamente" Tu te moriste en frente de mis ojos"

"También la diosa te mando no?" Dijo Soap sonriendo alegre.

"Price sabes por que estas aqui" Dijo Celestine mirando a Price.

"Si...se por que me llamaste" Dijo Price con tono serio. Celestine se levanta y se para en frente de Price.

"Déjame tocar tu cabeza" Dijo Celestine.

**_"_**De acuerdo" Price se saca el sombrero Boonie y Celestine alza su mano derecha con la palma abierta tocando la frente de Price.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍII._**

**_Cuarto Dia._**

**_Horas: 18:34._**

Dimitri esta en la carpa con Vult dando una mala y una buena noticias.

"Quieres decir que tus compañeros que sabia manejar las armas murieron" Dijo Vult.

"Si en frente de mis ojos y también se desashieron mis armas" Dijo Dimitri en tono decepcionado.

"Lo siento por tu compañeros" Dijo Vult.

"Me vengaré..."

"Mañana sera un gran dia que ganaremos" Dijo Vuñt sonriendo arrogante.

"Si..." Dijo Dimitri sonriendo pero en su mente decia.

**_{Mañana vas a morir} _**

Quinto Dia.

Horas: 15:00.

Olga esta sentada en el trono su mirada es neutral y todavía tiene la radio de Mitchell.

{Todavía no me puedo rendir...solo buscaré otro tipo que sepa manejar las armas y las armaduras} Olga comienza a toquetear todas partes de la radio pero sin darse cuenta selecciono menú de música.

"Que extraño no entiendo la letra..." Dijo Olga confusa y selecciona al alzar. provoca un sonido fuerte que causo que Olga tapara los oidos y tratara de apagarlo pero no tuvo que tirar al suelo causando que explotara.

"Diantres...es instrumento era lo unico" Olga se levanta y recoge algunas partes" Puede ser que algunos de esos alquimista lo repare..." se percato un ruido que alcanzo el sentido de la oreja puntiaguda. "Que ruidos es..." Olga se arrodilla y pone su oreja sobre el suelo y escucha unos ruidos.

"Mitchell...no puedo apuntar bien el arma'"Los ojos de Olga se ensanchan y su mente grito.

{Pero si Mitchell esta muerto...esto significa} Olga se gruñe enojada y de repente la puerta se abre de golpe que es Chloe con cara de panico.

"¡¡¡Olga-Sama los Kuroinu han llegado!!!"

"¡¡¡Como llegaron pero si la defensa esta de guardia con los ogros!!"

"Los ogros nos han traicionado" Dijo Chloe.

Afuera de la torre.

En los callejones habia una tapa de alcantilla y se abre por Logan dejando salir a Mason y David. estan observando a los civiles que esta siendo obligados a reunirse en la plaza por los Ogros. Logan saca la radio y comunica.

"Aquí Logan...Haina estas listas y con tus sirvientas en ponerse en la accion"

**_《Estamos Listas》_**

"Bien David y Mason se va a encargar de entrar el helicóptero yo ayudaré a Mitchell y los otros que están dentro de la torre."

**_《Entendido》_**

"David y Mason vayan a preparar el helicoptero que esta cerca de la entrada de la torre y yo volveré dentro de la torre"

**_En la plaza del reino de norte._**

Había muchos civiles pidiendo clemencia a los ogros habia menos varones elfos y la mayoría de mujeres de todas las edades.

"¡¡Silencio!!" Exclama un ogro" Quien quiera que haga una estupidez sera enfrentando a la muerte"

"Mire algo se acerca" Otro dice señalando a la otra direccion habia 10 figuras con cuerpo grandes que se veia de manera borrosa pero su pasos eran fuertes.

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

Cuando se acercaba mas uno de los ogros reconoció uno de las armaduras con las que uso Mitchell. en realidad esas personas son las 9 sirvientas y la líder Haina vestida cada una con la armadura Goliath.

"Bienvenido traidores" Dijo Haina con voz gruesa.los diez goliath alza las ametralladoras.

TATARATATTATATATATATTATATATATATATTATAT.

Empezaron a disparar a los ogros. los civiles se tiraron al suelo.oyeron chillidos de dolores y de muertes.

**_En la entrada principal de la torre._**

Vult y sus dos comandantes Kin y Hick y los 100 hombres están a punto de entrar pero Dimitri se detiene.

"Aguarde...yo tengo que revisar mi dragon"

"Esta bien...nosotros avanzaremos" Dijo Vult.

"Okay..." Cuando Vult y sus hombres entran la torre. Dimitri va hacia el helicoptero y se encuentra 5 ogros vigilándolo Dimitri se acerca."Hey...les tengo algo que decir.." Dimitri saca algo dentro de su mochila grande y es una arma grande avanzada que pertenece de Atlas se llama laser EM1.

"¿Que esto?"

"Es la de un amigo.." Activa el interrupto causando u pitido"se puede corta la cabeza"

"Que?"

**_ZIIIUUUUP_**

El ogro se quedo quieto hasta que su cabeza se cae causando que los cuatros se sorprendiera de susto.

"¡¡¡TRAIDOR!!!"

**_ZIIIIIUUPPP_**

Dimitri corto a los tres de forma horizontal cortando la mitad del cuerpo. el ultimo se quedo quieto y Dimitri pone una sonrisa.

"Esa Tecnología si que es buena" Dimitri lo termina matando con el corte vertical del láser. y mira atras se encuentra con David y Mason acercandose al helicoptero" Bien yo me ocupare de Vult" Dijo Dimitri entrando la torre. Mason y David entra al helicóptero y se preparan para volar.

**_Dentro de la torre. en la biblioteca._**

Logan sale de la alcantarilla volviendo y se encuentra a Mitchell y las 10 sirvientas y Laura preparándose para irse.

"Ya comenzaron la operación"

"Bien.. Laura y las sirvientas vayan a la plaza a reunirse"

"Y vos Mitchell que van hacer"

"Logan y yo vamos a rescatar a Olga" Dijo Mitchell preparando su fusil HBrD y Logan se prepara la Ameli.

"Vamos" Dijo Logan pateando la puerta y separándose en distinto camino. Laura y las 10 sirvientas va hacia la otra salida. Logan y Mitchell a rescatar a Olga y Chloe.

**_Gracias por leer el capitulo y lamento que sea corto. la próxima semana voy a ampliaras las palabras. déjenme en los comentarios. ya que estoy haciendo otra historia fanfic de Zero no Tsukaima con el crossover de Isekai Quartet. dejen [Favoritos] y [Seguir la historia] y también sígame._**


End file.
